Inseparable
by Xross-33
Summary: Adora and Catra have always stuck together. So when Adora decides to leave the Horde Catra obviously comes with her. As long as they stick together nothing really bad can happen, right? A re-telling of She-Ra with Catra and Adora on the same side.
1. Chapter 1

" _The room is silent, the force cadets stand at attention waiting for the next training assignment from Shadoweaver. The tall shrouded woman turns and points to the screen, but Catra keeps her eyes on Adora. She's seen the signs, shivering when no one is looking, the faint sniffling that she tries to hide. Adora is sick, sickness is weakness, and weakness is punished. So when she sees Adora take in a sharp breath, eyes closed and hand already moving to her mouth, -"HEY SHADOWEAVER!" Everyone turns to look at the wild haired girl, everyone except for Adora whose eyes are still crossed from her unheard sneeze. The other cadets look on in horror that Catra would interrupt the dark sorcerous, and beneath her mask Catra can tell that Shadoweaver will be punishing her in the usual way. Oh well, better her than Adora."_

Confusion, chaos. The horde soldiers and machines swarm over the _'heavily fortified outpost'_ Not caring that the people they chase down are terrified civilians, and that this outpost is nothing more than a small village. What Bow told her was the truth, Glimmer's anger, it all makes sense now. From the Fright Zone it was easy to think about how dangerous princesses are and how much of a threat they could be to the rest of the world. But here, looking at this farce of a battle? "I can't do this." The words leave Adora in a whisper.

"AAAAhhh!"

A scream brings Adora's thoughts back to the present. A young deer woman is yanked from her hiding place by a Horde soldier gripping her antlers. Without thinking Adora is already moving, her years of training spurring her to action. A flying kick knocks the soldier off of his feet, in the moment of surprise Adora turns to the deer woman, and points in the direction that she sees a purple flash of sparkles. "Run, there's a princess that way." The soldier gets back up stun baton at the ready. The blond force captain feels around for a weapon wishing she had her own baton, or even better that sword. Her hand lands on a short metal pole that looks like it was attached to a chair before today. Adora pulls Glimmer's shawl off of her shoulders and displays her Force Captain's badge. "Stand down soldier, this is clearly a mistake. This isn't a military base, these are civilians. Who is your commanding officer?"

The helmed soldier stops for a second staring at the Captain's badge. "C-captain Petra. Force Captain." The soldier points towards the rear line. "She is leading from the rear tank brigade." Adora suppresses a frustrated groan. It just had to be Petra.

Adora fixes her eyes on the approaching hover tanks. "The information we had is wrong. This attack is over. Get your comrades and return to your recall location."

"B-but captain, my orders are-"

"Your orders," Adora turns and gives the soldier her fiercest glare, annoyed that this soldier is wasting her time while people could be dying. "are to gather your comrades and return to your recall location. Don't make me tell you again." There's a moment of hesitation while the soldier shrinks back from the blond Force Captain's glare before saluting. As he steps away another thought hits Adora. "Oh and give me your shock baton."

Catra races through the thick of combat, eyes constantly scanning for threats and her best friend. "Adora please, where are you?" the nimble force cadet scrambles onto the top of a sphere droid to better survey the battlefield. Yellow and blue eyes train to find Adora in the chaos of the battle. "Come on where are-" a flash of blond hair. "There you are. But what are you doing?" Catra watches from her post as Adora sends some soldier on his way after relieving him of his weapon. Adora then begins to jog towards the back line. Catra sits cross legged on the robot with a huff. "She doesn't look like she needs saving."

Catra transitions from the robot to rooftop perches to better tail Adora through the village. Adora, stops as she approaches the captain's tank. Catra can't help but to snigger under her breath. "Jeez doesn't she know that Petra's in there. This won't be pretty." She takes a moment to fondly remember the many scrapes between the two before Petra was removed from their unit. The top of the hover tank opens and from her perch she can see the burly, scaly form of Force Captain Petra step onto the top of the tank. Tthe sounds of the battle echo all around her it's impossible to make out just what the two are saying from here, but they look to be getting along as well as they used to. That is to say, they appear to be shouting at each other. Catra leans back and prepares to watch the always amusing spectacle of a frustrated Adora, when something in the atmosphere shifts. Adora, pulls out the shock baton and the two soldiers on Petra's sides point their weapons at Adora.

Catra springs from the roof swinging on a flag pole to land in a crouch next to a shocked Adora, giving her a Cheshire grin and wink. "Now while I'd normally enjoy watching Adora hand your butt to you, don't you think the middle of a battlefield is a bad place?"

Adora lowers her guard for a second to place her hand on Catra's arm. "Catra, thank goodness you're here we have to-"

"Cadet Catra." Force captain Petra interrupts. "I am the officer in command of this operation. Our mission, is to destroy this rebel encampment, the former force captain Adora has become a detriment to the mission and an enemy to the Horde. Even now she tries to undermine the mission."

"I would never turn my back on the Horde. This village isn't the rebel encampment that we're looking for." Adora steps forward towards the captain, while Catra subtly positions herself between Adora and the soldier closest to her blindside.

Catra's eyes flick from Petra to the closes soldier who she notices thumbing the button on his baton. "What do you mean former Force Captain? Last I checked Adora still has that badge on her shirt." Even as she speaks Catra bends her knees slightly subtly preparing to move.

Petra's former glare turns into an ugly mocking sneer. "Adora has finally shown weakness. I can see it, she's trying to protect these rebels. In the short time she's been hear it's infected her." Her cruel eyes reptilian eyes flick to Catra, "and as her closest ally it's probably already spread to you to. Don't worry, I'll be sure to pay my respects to Shadoweaver."

With those words everything around them flies into motion. The two soldiers aim their rifles at the duo, while Petra ducks back into the tank. The one closest to Catra doesn't even get a chance to move before the girl is on him a strong kick to the helmet leaving him incapacitated. A shot goes by and Catra turns in time to see the other solder get thrown to the ground by Adora who snags his rifle from the air. There's a high pitched wine as the tank's main gun prepares to fire. Adora and Catra share a look and a nod, Adora sprints backwards towards cover, while Catra runs to the side.

There's a flash of light as Adora just barely manages to put a dwelling between her and the blast. The building won't be able to take another hit but she's hoping it won't have to. She takes a moment to quickly glance around and see's that the rest of the battlefield is growing quiet. "Looks like Glimmer and Bow got everyone out." She breathes a sigh of relief, even if it was just distracting Petra, Adora is glad she was able to do something to help.

Glancing back at the tank she sees the main barrel light up preparing for another shot, she doesn't feel the need to move though as she also spies Catra on top of it. With the pull of a switch the feline girl drops inside. With that handled she stops and surveys what's left of the village hoping to see Glimmer or Bow anywhere, or even some kind of sign left behind. Nothing.

Adora isn't even a little surprised when Captain Petra comes sailing out of the tank, bruised, cut and unconscious, while Catra gracefully pulls herself out of the vehicle and walks towards Adora with that annoyed and yet concerned look on her face that only she can have. "So are you gonna tell me what all of that was about? Because that was definitely more than just Petra being Petra."

Grinning Adora raises an eyebrow, "You didn't think to ask that before helping me fight a superior officer?" She can already see the sarcastic reply forming on Catra's lips when she remembers why she's here. "I'll fill you in later. For now- " Adora leans down to Petra's unconscious form and grabs her communicator. "Contacting all combatants. This is Force Captain Adora speaking. Captain Petra is not fit to lead at the moment so I am taking command of this operation. All troops are ordered to fall back to the fright zone immediately. This mission is over."

* * *

Catra's ears perk up hearing the sound of footsteps approaching behind her. As far as she knows no one but the two of them have ever even been up here. "Let me guess, no punishment from Shadoweaver?" Catra doesn't mean to make it sound like an accusation but even to her ears she can hear the bitterness that seeps through. Instead of facing Adora she turns to look down over the Fright Zone from the high tower where she sits.

Adora takes a seat next to Catra, both of their legs dangling over the edge. "I'm benched for a couple of weeks, but that doesn't bother me much." Catra glances at her in confusion, "after all I'm sure by then you'll be able to make Force Captain and then we can go together."

"Hmph, as if." Almost at a second thought she adds, "It's not like that matters anyway."

Silence settles after a few moments before Catra brings up the question. "So what exactly happened to you anyway? You said you were just going to be gone a few hours and I end up finding you again on a battle field, trying to cancel our mission."

The question hangs in the air long enough that Catra almost thinks Adora is going to ignore her when she does speak. "Catra I- we-" Adora stops and takes a breath clearing her thoughts. "I can trust you right?"

Catra is about to yell at Adora for stalling with such a stupid question when the look on Adora's face catches her off guard. Blue eyes are down cast with a furrowed brow, she looks confused? Scared? Vulnerable? Definitely not like Adora. Catra slowly reaches out and places a hand on Adrora's knee while her tail wraps around Adora's elbow. "Just the two of us remember? I've got your back, and you have mine."

"No matter what?"

Mismatched eyes meet sky blue ones, "Obviously."

Adora gulps. "Shadoweaver, no the Horde has been lying to us. Lying about the rebellion, and the war and who knows what else."

Mismatched eyes roll in their sockets. "Well yeah. I mean did you really trust Hordak and Shadoweaver?"

"Wait you knew? You went to that attack to join a platoon of soldiers in hunting down peaceful, unarmed villagers?" Adora stands up looking at Catra in disbelief.

Annoyed Catra, stays seated but looks to Adora over her shoulder, "To be honest I didn't care what the mission was. I went to look for you. Don't make me repeat what I said ten seconds ago. Do you really think I would have just left you there?"

Of course she wouldn't. Adora sits down again feeling silly that she would even accuse Catra of acting that way. "But don't you think there's something wrong with it? I always thought that the Horde was honorable in battle, and that even if we are ruthless it's what is necessary to defeat the enemy. But that was… That wasn't a battle. I was told it would be a heavily armed base. Why would we even attack that village? What was the point?"

Adora sighs in frustration. Catra just shrugs, "Beats me. I guess I get what you're saying though. I'd never seen it for myself either but I had always assumed that things weren't so black and white." Looking over Catra sees that Adora is fiddling with her fingers. Whenever she's stressed she always tries to find something to mess with to take her mind off of it. Without anything else around, Catra slides her hand over to Adora's who begins messing with her fingers and claws without even acknowledging it. "So the Horde is kind of evil. Yeah I guess that sucks, but it's not like we can do anything about it. This is our home."

The blond force captain continues fiddling with Catra's fingers, feeling where claws meet flesh. "but Catra." In a small voice she mutters, "I-I don't want to be evil. If the Horde is evil then I-i." She takes a breath. "I don't think I can stay here."

Catra's head whips around in surprise. "What do you mean you can't stay here, where would you go to the-" Her eyes widen in realization. "Adora you can't be serious."

"I mean it isn't like they told us! they just want to live peacefully and we're slaughtering them. And the princesses are just normal girls! I don't like the thought of leaving the Horde but I can't just go on pretending I'm ok with that. I can't be a part of that." Catra goes to pull her hand away, but Adora holds onto it tightly. "I know we were raised here, but when I was out there, I felt I don't know, familiar? At home. Almost anyway."

This couldn't be happening, Catra said she would always protect Adora but how can she do that if she defects? She should go tell Shadoweaver, as much as she hates her she would know what to do know how to make Adora stay. Something Adora says sticks in her mind though and she has to ask, "What do you mean almost?"

Adora squeezes her hand. "I didn't have you with me."

Catra groans. "You're going to get me killed aren't you."

Adora looks are her confused, "What are you talking about, you don't have to, I mean I'm not trying to make you come with me. I'm still not even sure on what I should do."

Oh this is such a bad idea. "I think we both know that you'd be useless without me." Catra leans back so that she's looking at the Fright Zone sky. Maybe Petra was right? Adora must have infected her with crazy. "Nothing bad can happen as long as we stay together right?" Another sigh. "It's not like I love the Horde that much anyway."

Adora's head swivels to look at Catra, "Are you saying that you'll-"

"Of course I'm going with you. If it comes to that. You've only heard one side of the story, we should do some snooping and see if there's anything else that we don't know. For all we know Hordak might have a good reason to destroy the other kingdoms." Catra finally pulls her hand from Adora Grasp holding up a finger warningly, "Then and only then, will we maybe leave. Together with a plan."

The blond girl's smile, seems to light the dreary Fright Zone for a moment. "Thanks Catra." Although on the topic of what they don't know. "Um there's actually one more thing. You see, um. When I went out there, there was this sword, and I heard a voice and then I- well I might have, or I might be, maybe-"

Catra's elbow finds it's way to Adora's side, violently. "Jeez spit it out already." For some reason seeing Adora so flushed and antsy was really starting to piss Catra off.

"I-I, ugh! think I might be a princess!"

* * *

It's dark the next time Catra and Adora are able to speak in private. Being a force Captain means that now Adora is allowed her own private quarters. They had both agreed it would be stupid to talk about the things that happened to Adora anywhere someone might overhear, and that they should do it in a place without any shadows just to be safe.

Which is why currently Catra is hanging upside down from the ceiling screwing in the last bulb on Adora's ridiculous light fixture. "Are you sure that all Force Captain's get rooms like this because this is a little overkill."

Looking around Adora can't help but agree, the room itself isn't terribly big, it's in fact less than half the size of their previously sleeping hall, but still. "Yeah, I mean all of this for one person." She swings an arm and is annoyed when she doesn't touch anything. "So can we talk about this now?"

After Catra didn't freak out over the whole maybe a princess thing Adora is dying to talk to someone about everything she saw while with Glimmer and Bow. Wondering if being the prisoner of a princess might have been messing with her mind.

"One sec, just gotta be sure." Catra drops down from the ceiling, and looks around a bit inspecting the room. Dropping to all fours she looks under the bed which has several drawers built into it. "All clear I guess. We've got this place lit up so much it would probably blind Shadoweaver anyway." Catra says placing her arm over her sensitive eyes as she lays back on Adora's bed. "So can we go over this princess thing again? You said something about a sword?"

Catra bounces slightly as Adora flops down next to her. "Yeah, the sword that I saw the other day. It's what I went back into the forest to get."

"The sword that you saw in a dream?"

Adora swats Catra's shoulder, "The sword is real. I saw it, and when I held it I-"

"Turned into an eight foot tall warrior woman named She-ra?" Catra chuckles in amusement, "You do know that isn't how princesses work right? Princesses don't even use swords, they're all too busy playing with magic to learn how to actually fight."

The blond Force captain's face turns red as she tries to think of a way to explain what happened, "I know, but when I held the sword, Words just sort of came to me. ' _For the honor of Grayskull'_ I don't even know what that is! Have you ever heard of Grayskull?" She didn't expect much but still sighs when Catra shakes her head. "and well after that, there was a light and then I was She-ra I guess."

The bed shifts as Catra pushes herself up and scoots back to lean against the wall. She pulls her knees to her chest to rest her chin on. "What do you mean you were She-ra? What does that even mean?"

"I- it's hard to explain. I was still Adora, I never stopped being me but at the same time, I was also She-ra: Princess of power." Adora pushes her self up and mirrors Catra's position, using her arms to hold her legs close to her chest. "And it felt right, like that was who I was always supposed to be. I know it is. I need to be She-ra, I can feel it."

The room is silent, with only the sounds of the many fluorescent bulbs filling the room.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Adora looks at Catra confused. "The way I see it." Catra holds up two clawed fingers, "You have two options. 1: You go get the sword. 2: You forget about it." Before Adora can respond Catra has already lowered one finger. "And I think we can both tell that option 2 isn't on the table."

Confliced Adora pitches to the side to lean on her friend. "So what do I do?"

"What do we do." Catra corrected. "You and me remember, I'm not going to just leave you to deal with this on your own. You need me."

"Catra we could get in big trouble for this, I mean, if I get the sword I'm not sure what I'll do. With it I might be able to stop all of the pain that the Horde is causing I might even join the-"

"Adora! Calm down, we've already been over this. As long as we stick together nothing really bad can happen." She holds up the finger again, "But remember that's not until we're absolutely sure that we need to. Agreed?" She waits for Adora to nod. "As for how we get to your sword that's easy." Adora looks up at Catra confused. "Your little Etheria friends found a magic sword that can turn someone into a super warrior. They are obviously going to go try and find someone else who can use it. Intercepting and confiscating a powerful rebel weapon, that sounds like the job of a force captain doesn't it?" Catra finishes with a devilish grin.

Adora looks down at Catra's tail that has subtly wrapped it's way around her wrist. And turns smiling at her friend. "Actually it sounds like a job for two Force Captains."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Adora never understood why people didn't seem to like Catra. Catra was everything the Horde idealized, strong, independent, and confident. Not to mention fast. And yet despite this everyone is so mean to her. Adora looks down at the small Cat girl asleep in her arms. Adora never realized how differently Shadoweaver treated the two of them. She frowns at the memory as she gently runs her fingers through Catra's course hair. The fact that she can't figure out how to make people be nicer to her friend tears at Adora's heart. One day she'll figure it out, until then I'll just have to be nice enough for everyone else."_

Adora walks away from Shadoweaver's chambers feeling conflicted. On one hand the speech that she and Catra came up with worked perfectly, tomorrow the two of them as well as a small group of soldiers, were setting off to intercept the Etherian party said to be traveling with the sword. On the other hand Shadoweaver still refuses to promote Catra to Force Captain.

Still frustrated Adora decides to just drop it, "It's not like Catra cares about that stuff opens the door to her room, or really her and Catra's room. Neither of them even felt the need to express that they would be sharing it was just assumed after sharing a room and bed for most of their lives.

Catra is laying on the bed inspecting her claws when Adora walks in. She's on her feet in seconds, inspecting Adora. Shadoweaver neve punished her like she did Catra, but she couldn't help but worry anyway. "Well? Spit it out Adora, what did she say?"

Adora just stands still and let's Catra inspect her, "The two of us along with up to four cadets can leave as soon as tomorrow in pursuit of the Etherian party."

"All right." Catra takes a deep breath, "All right, were doing this we're really doing this. You know now that I think about it this is going to be our first real mission together. Better not slow me down Adora."

The girl in question rolls her eyes, "We'll see who slows who down. Besides I've already met Glimmer and Bow, once I get a chance to talk to them there won't be any fighting."

"Sure, sure." Catra leans back on the bed with her hands behind her head. "I mean if I was a rebel princess why wouldn't I give the magical sword to my enemy."

Catra grunts as a half-packed bag hits her in the chest. "I'm not doing all of your packing for you."

"But Adora." Catra's voice comes out in a whine as she pushes the bag onto the floor. "You're so good at packing. Can't you just do it for me?"

Adora's shadow looms over Catra, a vaguely amused smile on her face. "How about we make a deal? I'll pack for you, but in return you promise to be nice when we find Glimmer and Bow."

Catra grins up at Adora, "Can't make any promises." Adora holds up the nearly empty bag, "Ok, fine I'll play nice with your little Etherian friends. Don't forget to pack some snacks while you're at it."

The blond Force Captain rolls her eyes while slowly gathering everything that the two of them will need for the journey. Her brow creases as she thinks about what she'll say when she sees them again. Catra is probably right about how difficult this will end up being, at the least she won't be facing them alone this time.

* * *

The Force Captain and her second in command step off of their skiff along with the three soldier that make fill out their temporary squadron. While Adora gives orders to the rest of the squad, Catra takes the opportunity to step away and look around the base. Helmed guards stand at designated outposts, by the entrances and atop surveillance towers. There's a noticeable hum of machines that reminds her of the Fright Zone, but the sky is clear showing fluffy clouds. She stops and inhales deeply through her nose, the air smells almost sickly sweet. It's not like the musty stench of the Whispering woods or the acrid odor of the Fright Zone. She crinkles her nose already feeling like she might sneeze.

"You ok?"

Adora places a hand on Catra's shoulder, that she quickly shrugs off. "Yeah I'm fine. This place just smells weird. I don't like it."

Blue eyes focus on Catra's nose for a second before nodding, "Don't worry we won't be here long. Come on, base commander is ready to brief us."

The two of them make their way inside to the commander's quarters, a pristine Horde office, small and utilitarian. Sitting behind the desk, is the commander of this base: A tall man with tanned skin and dark hair, neatly combed back. "Captain Adora, Cadet Catra. Shadoweaver informed me of your impending arrival. I'm to whatever it takes to ensure you succeed. How can I help you?"

Catra rolls her eyes, oh great a brownnoser trying to earn points with Shadoweaver's favorite. Luckily, they already agreed Adora would do all the talking. "Thank you base commander. Have you been made aware of any odd visitors to Plumeria recently? We are operating under intel that a princess of Brightmoon may be in the area. Your base is located the closest to their main village."

The Base Commander scratches his chin for a second. "Hmm, I did have some scouts that reported odd lights in the previous nights patrol. It might be nothing but- "

Adora's face lights up. "Do you remember if the light was purple by any chance?"

"Actually yes," The commander shuffles through a few papers on his desk before handing one to Adora. "A copy of the account. Feel free to keep that if it helps."

Adora quickly scans the document before folding it into her pocket and nodding to the commander. "Thank you, I'll be sure to let Shadoweaver know how helpful you have been." Adora gives the base commander a quick salute before turning and walking out with Catra in tow.

As soon as they leave Catra let's out the groan she was holding in, "Man what a kiss up. He wasn't even subtle about it. So, what does that report say?" Catra snatches it from Adora's hand as soon as it's pulled from her pocket.

"The scouts saw several flashes of purple light coming from the forest last night. That's probably Glimmer, and if I had to guess Bow is with her too."

"And your sword?" Adora grins. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's grab our troops and move in."

"Actually, it's just us." Adora pauses outside of the temporary barracks that their unit was assigned to. "Remember we aren't trying to start a fight. Showing up with an entire squad is probably going to send Glimmer running, and she can teleport."

Catra rolls her eyes, "Of course she can, stupid princesses."

Adora can't help but agree slightly, it really isn't fair. "So grab what you need from your bag, I'm going to tell the troops to be ready to move out. Tomorrow night. Should give us enough time."

Catra shrugs as Adora enters the barracks, "now I remember why I let her do all the planning."

* * *

Plumeria, Catra decided, couldn't be all that bad. Sure, the smell bothered her nose, but the trees here are nothing like the Whispering woods. If they weren't trying to be stealthy she would probably be laughing at the top of her lungs, at how much fun it is to move from branch to branch, catching the odd vine here and there for extra distance. It reminds her of the Fright Zone scrapyards she and Adora would play in as kids.

"Catra, slow down!" The Force Cadet slows to a stop perching on a high branch at the sound of Adora's whisper yell. The blond, force captain was trying her best to keep up with Catra but they both knew that was impossible. It takes Adora half a minute to get to the base of the tree Catra is perched in. "I know you're having fun but, I just can't keep up with you." She stops to bend over and catch her breath.

Catra uses her claws to slowly slide down the bark of the tree, to right above Adora's head. "Some Force Captain you are. Just a little work out and you're already out of breath. If only Shadoweaver could see you now." A teasing grin works its way onto Catra's face.

Still out of breath, Adora looks up to her friend, "We've 'hah' been out here for an hour. You're insufferable."

"Yeah yeah, Catra you're so fast and cool. I've heard it a thousand times already. Are we almost there yet?"

Adora pulls out the map and takes studies it for a few seconds, "We should be just about there. Why don't you-"

"Do some scouting?" Catra grins, "Don't be surprised, you are text book. So predictable." Catra gracefully jumps grabbing a vine to swing onto a higher branch. Over her shoulder she calls. "And I already know not to do anything if I do see them."

As Catra leaps out of view Adora, sees the smug look on her face and rolls her eyes smiling slightly. "Well at least someone is having fun."

Catra lands on the upper branches of a tall tree overlooking the 'kingdom of Plumeria'. "Is this really a kingdom? It looks like there are thirty people here." She shakes her head, "Now where is Adora's little princess?"

She frowns slightly, the words leaving an unexpectedly bad taste in her mouth. Regardless her eyes scan the so-called kingdom and see a small gathering of maybe ten or so people near one of the edges. Checking to make sure no one is watching she maneuvers her way across the village using the many large trees to stay above the ground, taking care to not cast a shadow where someone might be looking, not that there seem to be any guards or anything like that. "Seriously how have we not conquered this kingdom already?"

She lands as close as she dares to the gathering of people, the bulk of them appear to be human and wearing loose fitting clothing and for some reason they almost all have flowers in their hair. These rebels really make no sense. Among them however are two people that don't quite match. A short girl with purple… everything, and a dark-skinned boy with her, a bow and arrow on his back.

Catra stares at them hard before scowling, no sword. If it's as big as Adora made it sound she would see it for sure. But if they didn't bring it why are they here? Silently Catra drops from the tree into the underbrush and crawls closer. The leaves tickle her nose, but she ignores it and presses on into hearing range. Although from here she can't see them through the thicket.

"-It will be fine I assure you. Leah you're in charge while I'm away."

"But princess without you we'll be defenseless!"

"I've already asked my mother to send support from Brightmoon they should be here soon."

"And besides Leah, I have to go. If there's even a chance I might be able to become She-Ra I must try."

"But Brightmoon is so far away, and the way is dangerous!"

"Don't worry ma'am. Glimmer and I will make sure that Perfuma makes it back without a scratch."

"And besides the two of us are princesses, I feel sorry for whatever tries to stop us."

Catra grins ignoring the tingling in her nose. The sword being in Brightmoon is a bit of an obstacle but not one they can't figure ou- "Achoo!"

"Who was that!"

Catra wipes her nose and surges to her feet forgoing stealth. "A new reason to hate flowers." Still she got what they needed, and if Adora can't even keep up with here there's not way these princesses can." She jumps into the branches of the closest tree and grabs a vine.

"There they are!"

"I've got them!"

Ha not likely, Catra goes to release the vine and jump out of sight when the vine sprouts additional tendrils that wrap around her arms. Cheating Princesses! She extends her claws and cuts her way out, before she can hit the ground a net sprung from an arrow lands around her. It won't be a problem with her claws.

"It's a Horde spy!" Catra is forced to close her eyes, as something very bright and very purple hits her in the face. The ground beneath her churns and roots rise up the wrap around her feet and legs. She raises a claw to slash down at them, when two vines come from no where to grab her arms.

She's able to open her eyes after a few seconds and can now see that she's surrounded by the previously gathered figures and is completely restrained. An annoyed eye twitches, "and now I see why we hate princesses."

* * *

It's nearing night as Adora approaches the edge of the kingdom she can already hear that the village is in an uproar. Just to be safe she put her jacket and force badge in her bag and left it hidden just outside the village. With everyone distracted it isn't too difficult to sneak near to one of the buildings where she can hear someone loudly speaking. "They caught a Horde spy here? And at the worst time." What are the odds that it isn't Catra?

"Yeah man, they had to knock her unconscious even tied up she managed to scratch Leah, when they were moving her to the Perfuma's tent." Yeah, that's Catra.

Adora peeks out at the villagers and see's that they're all dressed in light clothes with flowers in their hair. It's a small village, but they are all human so maybe she can use subterfuge to get to Catra. She looks up and spies a clothesline hung up between two treehouses. This is a really bad plan, but seeing as the alternative is going back to the base commander and ordering an assault.

A minute into the village and no one seems to be noticing the out of place Adora. She's currently wearing some light weight pants and a shawl over her normal clothing, that she borrowed from a clothesline. And to fit in she also let her hair down and threw a few flowers from the closest bush in.

Either her disguise is better than she thought, or these people really don't pay attention. Either way it appears to be working. She was wondering how to get close to the tent without drawing attention but upon seeing it relaxes. About half the village is hovering near the largest tent, its flaps are closed but it seems like they all are trying to eavesdrop on what's going on.

She joins them and can hear some familiar voices from inside. "Tell us why you're here!" Glimmer's voice, that good and bad? On the bright side they were looking for her, but she does really hate the Horde.

"I already told you." Catra's voice, "I came here to tell you that you look stupid wearing all purple."

"Do it again Perfuma!" Glimmer sounds increasingly angry. They wouldn't torture her, would they? Adora quickly looks around trying to find anyway to get her friend out of there.

"Wait no don't you dare!" Maybe she was wrong about the rebellion, that village might have been the exception, they could- "Achoo, achu!" Is Catra sneezing? "Get those things away from me you witch! A-achoo!" Never mind, but still she does have to get Catra out of there.

The Force Captain takes in the structure of the tent, the rope connected to the big tree seems like it's holding the central part up. She takes a step back from the crowd reaching her hand into her pocket, no one seems to notice. I've got two shots at this max, but then again if I miss, I probably don't deserve to be a captain anyway.

Adora focuses in on the support rope, and in a single motion draws the knife from her pocket and lets it fly. It soars on target and slices through most of the thick rope leaving only a few strands of fiber. No one in the crowd even notices. She keeps her eyes on the shredded rope as she starts to weave her way to the front of the crowd. 3. 2. 1.

The tent collapses and there are gasps and a few screams from the crowd as people start to move away. Adora pushes towards the tent, keeping her eyes out for- A flash of purple light and three figures appear outside of the tent, "What just happened Bow, Perfuma are you ok?" Adora hears them from behind as she dives into the collapsed tent.

With her still sneezing finding Catra isn't too hard. Adora slides her last knife out of her pocket and begins working on the ropes. "Chu! Adora is that you?"

"Yeah, it's not like I could just leave you here. How did you get captured?"

The rope snaps and Catra begins tearing herself out of the rope and off of the overturned chair. "It's not my fault, it was the stupid flowers, and the stupid cheating princess magic." Adora grabs Catra's hand and begins pulling them towards the other side of the tent away from the crowd. They both quickly navigate their way through the collapsed tent. And hide behind the large tree in the center of the village. Catra makes to run but Adora puts a hand on her chest and shakes her head.

"Glimmer the prisoner is still in there!"

There's a flash of purple light behind them as Glimmer teleports, Adora takes off running towards the tree line with Catra right behind.

* * *

"So, explain to me how exactly you got caught again?" the two of them are back at the base, Adora sent het troops out to join a patrol so that the two of them could be alone to debrief.

"I'm telling you it was the stupid flowers. They messed with my nose and gave me away, speaking of." Adora futilely tries to fend off Catra as the faster girl jumps onto her and starts grabbing at the flowers in her hair.

When she's finally done the cat girl throws them in a wastebasket while Adora grabs her hairband to return her hair to its usual state. "Was that really necessary?"

"Forget that, while I was there, I learned where your sword is." Adora perks up at this, when she first saw that Glimmer didn't have it, she'd assumed they were at a dead end. "Yeah, those rebels need to work on security or training or something. I heard some stuff before I got caught but they didn't even try and keep quiet around me afterwards. They're all idiots really."

Adora jabs Catra's shoulder impatiently. "Hurry up and spit it out. Where's the sword?"

Catra grimaces, "Ok bad news is, they're keeping it in Brightmoon Castle."

Of course they are, and if it was possible to sneak into there then they wouldn't even be at war anymore. "So that's it, we failed?"

"Not so fast, there is some good news." Catra gives Adora her natural toothy grin. "They don't have anyone to use the sword. They're trying to get the other princesses to see if any of them can use it but in the meantime. They're letting any girl in the kingdoms come to the castle and try. All we have to do is get you in there, She-Ra will bust us out. Easy."

Adora snorts, "Sure it is. There's no way we can get permission from Shadoweaver to head to castle Brightmoon."

"Then let's not ask." Catra grins, "after all, we did get permission to do anything we needed to right? It's all the same mission. Plus, if we get a chance to talk to the queen, we might be able to figure out what exactly we should do."

"Yeah, I guess we should leave tomorrow I'll figure out something to tell the troops we brought." Catra's right. She usually is, Adora leans back on the bunk with a troubled expression.

It isn't hard for Catra to figure out what's wrong with her. The feline girl takes her usual position curling up around Adora's knees and resting her head on her legs through the blanket. "I'm sorry I messed up your plan to talk with your princess friend."

Catra's voice pulls Adora from her thoughts, "What? That wasn't your fault. I mean you did get caught but only because I sent you to scout alone."

In the dark Adora can feel Catra shift over her legs, "Don't worry, when we get you that sword I'm sure you'll get a chance to work things out with them in the castle. Even if I have to force them to listen to you."

Typical Catra, worrying about Adora when she really didn't need to. Adora reaches down and runs a hand through Catra's course hair. What did she do to deserve a friend this good? "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Catra didn't try to get on people's bad sides. It just seemed like most people couldn't take a joke. A snide remark or at times a small prank, nothing malicious and yet people always seem to take everything so seriously. Except for Adora that is. She can roll with the punches and give as good as she gets, whether in training or fun. The others though, Catra glances around at her squad mates, all of them laughing with Adora and pointedly ignoring her. Not that Adora would ever notice. It's fine though, as long as she still has Adora it isn't important. But for some reason watching Adora laughing with the rest of them and for a moment forgetting about her, wipes away Catra's smirk."_

"Ok so I know I keep saying this but, how has the Horde not conquered this place yet?" Ever since they left Plumeria Catra has been going on about how lacking the rebel security is. "They don't even have a border wall, anyone who can make it through the Whispering Woods can just walk up to the castle." The cat girl gestures to the distant castle for effect.

"You do realize that making it through the Whispering Woods is not an easy thing. It's been keeping the Horde forces at bay for years. Not to mention that the other sides of the kingdom are protected with natural borders, and the small river channel leading from the ocean is a deathtrap to invade."

Catra rolls her eyes hearing Adora spout the textbook strategic reasons why Brightmoon is still standing. "If the Whispering Woods is so hard to get through how come we're fine? We didn't come across so much as a deer."

That is a much harder question to answer. Mostly because Adora had no idea. "I guess we just got lucky? It's supposed to be filled with monsters, I've seen one myself, so I know they're real."

Catra huffs in annoyance as they trek towards the castle. "So, what's the plan Adora?"

The blonde captain shrugs, "They're letting any girl in to try the sword, right? We should just go into the front door."

"Your joking, right? What if your two friends are there? Pinky, and Bow boy will both recognize us."

Adora had thought of that but was hoping to talk to Glimmer and Bow, Catra didn't actually have to come into the castle so she could go in alone to talk. Adora glances at her companion and immediately drops the idea. Catra would never let her go in alone and they would immediately be suspicious if she came in with a Horde spy. "We're going to need disguises."

* * *

"This is stupid."

Adora rolls her eyes as Catra complains under her breath. "It's the best we could do with such a short notice." Catra stands next to Adora in the line of women come to try their luck at becoming She-Ra. Luckily Etherians don't seem to have access to the mechanical dryers that are common in the Fright Zone so grabbing extra clothes from untended clothing lines is an easy task for the duo.

That doesn't mean that the selection was to their liking though. Catra is wearing a light blue sundress that is just a little too big, hanging over her shoulders, as well as a large floppy sun hat to hide her ears.

Adora got a little luckier and managed find a pair of dark brown trousers and a green tunic in her size. No hat to cover her face so instead her hair is down and she's done her best to hide her face in her blond bangs. "It could be worse right?"

Catra's mismatched eyes glare at Adora, "I am in a dress! How could this be worse?"

Glancing up at the line to check their progress Adora turns to regard Catra more closely, the dress is a little big and it's jarring to see Catra in anything other than the Horde colored leotard and tights and the lack of her normal headpiece lets her hair down, almost covering her eyes in shadow making the yellow and blue seem to glow in the darkness. "I think you look pretty." It isn't exactly what she meant to say, but she wouldn't take those words back either.

Catra looks like she's about to snap back but then processes what Adora said. The hat on her head shifts as her years lay down flat, her eyes look down and her hands ball into fists. For a second Adora's sure that Catra is going to punch her. "Cheater."

Cheater? What does that mean? Before she can ask the line shifts forward and the two of them are standing at the front of the line, two guards stand at the entrance to castle Brightmoon. A third guard approaches, a tall female knight with a broadsword hanging from her belt. "Are the two of you together?"

Catra still has the slightly downcast expression so Adora nods to the knight. "Yes, we're sisters."

"Follow me." the knight turns and walks deeper into the castle. "So, are the two of you from town?"

The knight can't see it but Adora's eyes narrow in suspicion. Is this just small talk, or perhaps this is where the Brightmoon security kicks in? If this knight is familiar with the town, she might know Adora is lying if she says yes. But where should she say she's from? They don't know exactly how far news of this has spread, if she gives an answer too far then the knight might grow suspicious.

The woman turns and gives them an odd look. I must be taking too long! Quick come up with a believable lie!

Catra's voice is the one that breaks the silence. "We're from Plumeria. We left after our princess was summoned."

The knight nods and continues leading then through the palace. Adora glances at Catra who seems to be back to normal and gives her usual grin and wink. She always was the better liar.

The knight opens a large pair of double doors into a brightly lit room. In the back is a crystalline throne upon which sits the queen of Brightmoon. She looks remarkably different from how Adora had imagined her, the wings on her back look more angelic than the grotesque appendages that the horde descriptions of her imply. For someone as old as she supposedly is, she looks radiant.

The two disguised Horde soldiers bow upon seeing the Brightmoon monarch. "Please ladies, rise." Her airy voice carries through the room. Upon rising Adora takes in the other people in the room, there are two more knights standing at attention on either side of the room. Adora brings her hand to her hair making sure that her bangs are in place when she spots Glimmer standing to the left of her mother.

Catra catches Adora's eyes and glances towards the center of the room. Following her gaze Adora's eyes land on the sword sitting alone on the table. Immediately she feels the same feeling as when she first saw it in her dream.

"Now if one of you would please step forward and grasp the sword." The queens voice brings Adora to the present and she dutifully steps forward.

The steel is light in her hands. She raises it to see her reflection in the aqua jewel adorning the hilt.

"Wait, are you?" Adora's eyes flick over to Glimmer's who immediately tenses in recognition. "Adora?" Her gaze shifts to Catra, "Horde spies!"

The queen jumps to her feet and the two knights on either side draw their blades. Adora steps back as Glimmer teleports in front of her and tries to wrestle the sword away from her. Before she can react Catra has already tackled the princess to the ground. "Adora do the thing! Like now!"

Adora raises the sword into the air and calls out the words that come to her mind. "For the Honor of Gray skull!"

Catra looks up from the purple princess she's strangling. Standing in the center of the room is Adora, that is if Adora was an eight-foot-tall woman with biceps the size of her legs. "Woah." she really wasn't exaggerating.

Queen Moon's voice brings the brawl to a standstill. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Catra loses her balance as Glimmer teleports next to the queen. "Mom that's her! The Horde Captain that found the sword! She escaped during the battle at the village!"

"Hey!" She-Ra sounds remarkably like Adora, the voice is surprisingly not any deeper despite the size change. "I forced the Horde troops to retreat and ended that battle!"

"After your people destroyed everything!" the purple wearing princess glares back finger held out accusingly.

Does Adora really think of this person as her friend? Catra pushes herself to her feet, cursing the dress that almost trips her. "Hey pinky! Adora had nothing to do with the attack. And if it wasn't for her you would have never made it out of there."

"Like we could ever take your word!" the finger turns to Catra, "That's the spy that we caught in Plumeria!"

Queen Moon takes a deep breath and then sits on her throne. No one else makes a move. "She-Ra. Or Adora as you've been called, why are you here?"

She-Ra lowers her sword and turns to the queen. "We came because we want answers. I saw this sword in a dream and I have no idea what it is. I can read ancient writing as clear as day when no one else can. And- and I never thought the Horde was evil until I saw what they did to that village. I want to know what is right and wrong, who I am, and who I should be." She-Ra looks at the sword and suddenly it's Adora gain holding the blade. "Can you help me?"

Catra's eyes survey the room, the princess stands next to the throne looking slightly less combatant, the two knights however still have both hands on their weapons, and the queen looks completely calm. Catra remains tensed for combat waiting for the queen's answer. Worst case she can jump for her and use the queen as a hostage for their escape.

The queen raises a hand to her knights and they both sheath their weapons, standing at attention. Surprisingly the queen then turns to Catra, "And you why are you here?"

The feline girl fidgets with all eyes in the room turned to her. "Adora and I are partners. She's the closest thing to family I have, I guess."

Queen Moon stares at her as if waiting for more. When it's clear that Catra isn't going to say anything else she frowns. "I see. Adora you and your friend have traveled to the most dangerous location possible for two Horde soldiers. I shall hear you out."

* * *

The two of them are escorted into a large empty conference room while the queen privately speaks with her advisors. The four knights escorting them all keep their eyes on Adora. The queen had agreed to let Adora hold on to the sword as a sign of good faith. Something it the knights aren't too happy with..

"So, She-Ra huh?" Catra reclines in one of the chairs feet on the table.

"Did you not believe me?" Adora looks down at the sword. To be fair she almost didn't believe herself either.

"I did but, well..." Catra pauses which is unusual for her. As far as Adora can remember Catra has always said whatever was on her mind, even when it wasn't smart. "You were just so tall ya know? And what was with your hair? There was just so much of it. I just never thought you would look so different."

Adora stops and thinks. I knew I was taller, but no one said anything about the hair. Next time I transform I should make sure that there's a mirror nearby. "Weird huh? But It didn't look bad right?"

Adora's race turns red when the question leaves her lips. Why did I ask that, does it even matter? "Bad?" Catra stops and thinks, and for some reason Adora can feel sweat running down the back of her neck. "I mean it was pretty Badass."

"Badass?" not the response she was expecting

"Well yeah." Catra grins, "If I had to turn into anything, I'd pick an eight-foot-tall warrior woman. That or like a tank."

Adora can't help but laugh, "Just a tank really?"

"What do you mean 'just a tank'?" Catra pulls her feet off of the table and turns to face Adora with an incredulous look on her face. "Tanks are awesome. They go wherever they want and can blow up anything they don't like. You wish that sword turned you into a tank." Catra starts to break into giggles before she can finish the statement, which causes Adora to laugh even harder.

Queen Moon and Glimmer walk into the room to see Adora and Catra laughing hysterically almost falling out of their seats. The queen smiles as the two newcomers catch their breath and reclaim their seats. "I suppose I'm glad to see the two of you so relaxed in my home." The queen and princess forgo their usual seats at the head of the table to instead sit across from Catra and Adora, only a few feet away from them. "Now then, you came to me looking for answers correct?"

Adora regains her composure and with a serious expression nods to the queen, "Yes, your majesty."

The queen chuckles, "Very well then. I will do my best to answer any questions that you may have."

Adora's eyes open in surprise and she turns to see Catra's narrowing in suspicion, "You're just gonna tell us what we want to know just like that?" Catra's tail raises slightly behind her chair as she grows more alert, watching the Queen's expression for any kind of deception.

Glimmer answers, "Yeah, just like that. Helping people isn't such a weird thing here." The queen gives her daughter a warning glare for the remark.

"Alright then." Adora slowly moves the sword from her lap to lay it on the table. "What is this thing?"

"That is the sword of protection." The queen looks down at the sapphire gem inlaid into the hilt. "A powerful magic artifact that chooses its wielder. Only the chosen one can become She-Ra, princess of power and defender of Etheria."

"I'm a princess then?" The queen nods. Adora can't help but chuckle at the irony. She wonders if the queen knows what the Horde teaches about princesses. Now that she knows that she's a princess, going back to the Horde isn't really an option anymore is it? Catra reaches over and places a hand on Adora's. The former force captain looks up to the queen, her eyes resolute. "Tell me about the war with the Horde, how did it start?"

Sighing the Queen leans back in her chair. "That is, hard to say. This war has been ongoing for a very long time. Much longer than I think most people realize. The few records that I've been able to recover say that Hordak appeared with his army from nowhere, and quickly conquered the nearby kingdoms with his technology and the element of surprise. However, those accounts are old and wary at best. The only one that can answer that is Hordak himself I'm afraid."

Adora grips Catra's and tightly. At this point she's just stalling, the things that she had already begun to suspect have been confirmed by the queen. Even if the queen has reason to lie Adora can't find any other reason to justify the actions of the Horde. She looks to Catra who merely nods and squeezes back.

Catra already knows what she's going to say. She's been prepared for it for a while now. Truthfully even before they had left the Fright Zone she didn't have much hope of ever returning. Adora really is a pain sometimes.

"I can see now that the Horde isn't what I was raised to believe. Hordak is pursuing war for the sake of destruction and I don't want to be a part of that." Adora let's go of Catra's hand and reaches underneath the borrowed tunic to pull out the Force Captain badge placing it on the table. "I want to stop the Horde and help protect the innocent. I guess, my last question is. How can I help?"

Queen Moon stands up and holds a hand out to Adora, "Welcome the rebellion, She-Ra princess of power."

Adora stands up and accepts the Queens hand, a flash of sparkles almost makes Catra flinch as the princess teleports next to Adora and embraces her in a hug, chattering on about how sure she was that Adora was good. The door bursts open as the bow and arrow boy from before stumbles in from clearly eavesdropping and joins in on the hug. Adora looks crowded and confused, but not unhappy. Catra sits there watching and can't help but feel momentarily forgotten.

 _ **AN: Three chapters in now. I hope you are enjoying the read and I'd love to know what you think of it so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Adora had always felt that she was strong, that she was special. She is always top of her squad in academic tests, she excels at battle theory, and Catra is the only one that can challenge her in a spar. But standing there waiting outside of Shadoweaver's chambers remembering the tearful betrayed look on Catra's face. She's never felt so weak."_

"And this is your room." Glimmer opens the door revealing a bedroom that puts Adora's force captain quarters to shame. Catra stares at it wide eyed as Glimmer points out the chandeliers, personal bath, and even a waterfall/shower. "My room is right next door and your friend's room is down the hall."

Catra's tail flicks about nervously at the mention of rooms. They both have their own rooms this size. But still- Adora puts an arm around Catra and voices her thoughts before she has a chance, "We don't need two rooms Catra and I have always just slept together."

From next to them the boy aptly named 'Bow' gasps. "You mean the two of you-" His eyes narrow conspiratorially, and his words come out in a whisper. "Sleep together?"

Catra rolls her eyes "Good job, you have working ears."

Glimmer and Bow both take a step back scandalized. Adora and Catra both share a look of confusion. Maybe it's just a weird Etherian thing.

"But you can't!" Glimmer is the first to recover. "I mean Adora is a princess now, we can't just have you doing that together! It's not proper."

When Glimmer speaks, she isn't looking at them, she's looking at Catra. With the same look that the people the Fright Zone would give her. The look that says that she isn't good enough. Catra steps towards Glimmer putting herself well within claw, reach. "If you have a problem and me just go ahead and say it pinky."

Glimmer steps forward and Catra's hands tense claws ready when she feels Adora grab her arm from behind. Looking back Adora is giving her stern look. "Catra be nice."

Be nice? Princess purple is the one that started it! Had someone talked to Catra like that in the Fright Zone it would have earned them a few claw marks. Catra is already being nice.

She turns back to the other two to see Bow pulling Glimmer away slowly. "I'm sure everyone is tired and we just all need to get some rest. We'll see you two tomorrow!" After he pulls Glimmer out and closes the door the archer opens it and pokes his head in. "Remember that Glimmer's room is right next to yours. She's a light sleeper. Good night!" His head disappears, and the door closes once more. Leaving Adora and Catra alone to inspect the new room.

Adora sits on the edge of the bed and pats the spot next to her. Ugh, here come another one of Adora's famous lectures. "Catra sit with me for a sec?"

Yup classic Adora lecture technique. In defiance Catra opts to instead pull the chair from the desk and sit on that backwards resting her hands and chin on the back. She grins seeing Adora roll her eyes.

"Catra don't forget that this isn't the Fright Zone. The people here are-"

Adora pauses struggling for the right words. "Soft little princesses?" Catra offers with a sly grin. She chuckles when Adora nods.

"Actually yeah, they kind of are." Adora smiles at her and Catra smiles back seeing the same Adora that she met in the Fright Zone. "So we play gentle with them, Ok?"

Well duh, didn't she see that Catra was being nice. "Sure sure." Catra leans forward in the chair letting it balance precariously on two legs. "But you aren't a soft little princess now are you?"

Adora grins flexing her arm. "You know I can play as rough and dirty as anyone else. Even tougher than you."

A challenge? Catra's eyes scan Adora and see her feet planted firmly on the ground, her other arm gripping the bed, ready to move at a moment's notice.

It was dumb to be worried that Adora had changed. This Adora, this is Catra's Adora. Catra lets her chair tip watching as Adora's eyes widen and she reaches to catch the chair in surprise. "Catra!" the cat girl launches herself from the falling chair at her surprised friend and they both roll onto the bed with Catra on top already holding one of Adora's arms captive in her grip.

The chair hits the ground with a loud slam. "You can play rough Adora, but you'll never play as dirty as me."

* * *

Despite Adora's complaints, Catra has decided. that this bed is indeed perfect. After half an hour of fidgeting Adora is finally asleep underneath the covers. Catra has taken her usual spot on top of the bed and was finally about to get some rest herself when her ears to perk up at the sound of their massive bedroom door slowly open.

Catra glances back to Adora who has just finally gotten to sleep. It could be a threat, but they wouldn't do anything to their precious She-Ra so if it is an attack that means that they're here for her. Before the door can finish opening Catra has already slid off of the bed and hidden behind the bathtub.

With her excellent night vision she can perfectly see the two figures peeking into their room and almost groans. There's no way this an any sort of threat except to her sleep.

"Bow can you see anything?"

Are they whispering? These two would make the worst stealth operatives ever.

"How could I see in here Glimmer its pitch black? Can't you make a light or something?"

This is stupid. Catra glances over to see Adora roll over on the bed. These idiots are going to wake her up. Catra silently begins to move towards them.

"If I make a light they might notice? Wouldn't we hear then if they were-"

Glimmer is cut off as Catra places her hands over both of the intruder's mouths. Her blue and yellow eyes glow slightly in the dark as she glares at them and speaks in a harsh whisper. "Outside. Now." Surprised the two slowly back step out of the door with Catra's hand on their mouths. When the three of them are clear she uses her tail to gently close the door. "Now can either of you two idiots tell me what you were doing sneaking into our room?"

The princess answers first, unsurprisingly wearing purple pajamas. "Well uh- we just wanted to sort of-. We didn't want to spy. Ok we did want to but I was just like ' _they can't really be sleeping together'_ and Bow was like ' _they totally are'_ and we argued about it so then we decided _'let's go check'_ and I was right so ha!"

Catra listens stunned into silence at the stupidity. Bow takes the moment to defend himself. "I didn't actually want to go in there for the record. I said we should just leave you alone I'm just here for moral support."

Glimmer elbows him annoyed at being thrown under the bus. "You two." Catra speaks down to them in a low voice her glowing eyes captivating the two in the darkness. "Will never, _Ever,_ do anything like this again. The reason you didn't see us sleeping together is because you _morons_ kept me from getting to sleep. I like my sleep, and if you ever, _ever,_ get in the way of it again." She pauses taking in a breath, reveling in the fear that the two before her display. Seriously? Even children in the Fright Zone are tougher than this. "I will guarantee you won't make the mistake a third time. Am I clear?"

The two of them nod emphatically. Bow speaks wrapping his arms around Glimmer. "We'reverysorryitwon'thappenagaingoodnight!"

And the two of them disappear with a flash of Glimmer's magic.

Catra would be happy if she weren't so annoyed. Slowly and grumpily Catra climbs back onto the bed. Her warm spot is gone so she takes a few minutes to find another sweet spot to curl up in when she hears a yawn. "Catra? You awake?"

Catra's claws tear into the comforter in annoyance. "I think I actually hate them."

Adora shifts rolling onto her back and raises a hand to rub her eyes. "What?"

Catra uses her tail to push the blankets further up Adora's neck. "It's nothing let's just go to sleep."

* * *

"-skull!" Catra groans and blearily opens her eyes. Adora is standing in the middle of the room magic sword in hand. "For the honor of Gray Skull?" It comes out like a question. She changes the angle that she holds the sword at. "Come on. For the honor of Gray skull!"

Catra considers using one of those fluffy pillows to cover her ears but instead pushes herself up slowly. "Hey Adora."

Said girl turns seemingly having forgotten that Catra was in the room. "Oh, Catra you're awake. Did I wake you?" Catra gives her a blank look still half asleep. "Yeah your right stupid question. It's just I can't get this dumb sword to work." Adora turns the sword to look at the gemstone skeptically.

"Can't it wait till after breakfast?" Catra complains standing up and slowly stretching out feeling her joints crack the sleep out of them.

"Yeah I guess." Adora goes over to the desk and grabs a tray of fruits, bread, and breakfast meats. "Glimmer and Bow brought this a little while ago, they said we might enjoy breakfast in bed which is weird." Catra grabs some ham and a piece of fruit from the tray. "They also told me to tell you that they're sorry but wouldn't say what for." Adora looks at Catra waiting for an explanation.

Catra shrugs finishing a pear and grabbing a roll. "Who knows these rebels are weird."

As usual Adora can't tell when Catra is lying. "I guess so. They're not bad though, it's actually a lot of fun to hang out with them. They said they wanted to show us around town today, you should come. It will just be a few hours I promise."

Of course, Adora thinks everyone can be friends. Catra avoids Adora's sky blue eyes to prevent herself from falling into the usual Adora trap. "Did they say, 'us' or did they say 'you'?

Even without looking at Adora she can tell the answer. Some things never change. "They meant us, after all we stick together right?" Adora sighs looking at Catra who refuses to make eye contact. "I can stay if you want me to, but I really think you should come out and see the town."

Adora really could be a pain sometimes. Feeling full and still a bit sleepy Catra curls up in her spot and just for a second looks at Adora's sad expression immediately regretting it. "Ugh, I'll survive a few hours without you. Go have fun. You can fill me in on anything interesting when you get back."

She can practically feel Adora deflate. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Catra's tail flicks in annoyance. "Get out of here. I'm trying to sleep."

After a minute Catra hears the door open and close as Adora leaves. She tells herself she doesn't regret telling Adora not to stay.

* * *

When Catra does wake the sun is lowering casting an orange light across the room. Adora nowhere in sight. "Just a few hours" Catra mocks in her worst Adora impression.

Catra stands walking towards the door ready to find Adora before deciding against it. "You know what why don't I go explore myself? Now that I think about it ever since we got here all I've done is eat and sleep."

She instead turns toward the window. The Whispering woods stretches out in the late evening light. "Why don't I do some training?" With a grin Catra launches herself from the window jumping a distance that would make most people pale, and probably dead. She catches a branch with her claws and swings to the next tree maintaining her momentum. She doesn't have as many options for perches as she did in Plumeria but as an expert acrobat she's able to improvise. "Still got it!" With Adora off playing nice with the princess Catra's pretty sure she'll win the next time they spar. With no She-Ra cheating of course. Who knows maybe even with She-Ra.

The cat girl lands crouched at the roots of a massive tree grinning. "I hope I get to run into one of those monsters Adora was talking about. It might even be a challenge."

The girl takes a few steps through the woods confidently striding forward. The evening shadows elongate as the sun dips below the horizon. A little too fast.

Catra freezes, heart beating rapidly as the shadows of the great tree grow and curl around her. She turns and leaps towards another tree to climb when she's slammed to the ground. Looking down she can see a tendril of shadow wrapped around her ankle. Another one lashes to her arm and she struggles to breath as more curl around her neck tightly dragging her into the air.

Catra clutches at her neck with her free hand but her fingers meet nothing but cold incorporeal shadows. In the shade of a tree a shadowy figure materializes, the same masked figure that haunts her nightmares. "Oh Catra. I never had high hopes for you, but to drag Adora down with you." Catra grunts still struggling for breath as she's pulled inches away from Shadoweaver. Defiantly she kicks out with her free leg but her foot hits nothing but shadow. "Don't worry Catra. We can still fix this. You will fix this. I hope you haven't forgotten that you cannot hide from the shadows. Fail me and I will kill you."

* * *

Adora bursts into the room looking for Catra excited to tell her all the crazy things that happened today.

Looking around she spies a vaguely Catra shaped lump underneath the blankets. Which is unusual but not as crazy as everything that happened with her today. She jumps on the bed and throws the blanket off of Catra, is she planning on sleeping all day? "Catra! You'll never guess what happened today. For one I made a unicorn thing! A laser came out of my sword and hit a horse. It grew wings and a horn! I rode it into the woods where I met this crazy old lady and then-"

Adora stops as Catra roughly shoves her to the side. "I get it your day was great. Guess what Adora? I. Don't. Care!"

Taken aback Adora stands up again her happiness turning to anger, "Catra I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to knock it off!"

"Make me!" Adora is watching Catra and is ready for when the other girl throws a claw towards her face. Being ready Adora takes a step forward and with her shoulder shoves Catra off balance onto the bed.

Adora straddles Catra as she pins both of her wrists above her head. The lithe girl struggles beneath her trying to buck her off. "Catra what is your problem?" The smaller girl lets out an anguished cry and stops struggling turning her face to the side trying to hide it. "Catra?" She slowly let's go of Catra's hands now that she seems done fighting. She grabs Catra's chin with one hand and gently turns the other girl to face her.

Catra's eyes are red with tears building up beneath them and now that Adora's looking she can see the signs that Catra was crying before she came in as well.

Adora remembers when Catra had to train with a sprained wrist, when she chipped her claws climbing, when Tentra laid the two of them out for being brats. Despite all of that only one thing has ever made Catra cry.

Slowly and gently Adora pulls Catra into her chest. The other girl grabs Adora's shoulders and begins sobbing softly into her shirt.

Adora slowly pets Catra's hair as she looks over to the end table. She rubs her hand in gentle circles on Catra's back as she glares at the sword of protection, thinking of Shadoweaver. This is going to be the last time Catra cries.

 _ **An: Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited so far! And a special thank you to all of the encouraging reviews I really appreciate them!**_

 _ **What do you guys think of the flashbacks at the beginning of each chapter? Do they seem distracting or do you like them? If you do like them any favorites?**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Looking at the two teams of cadets, two on one side and three on the other, one would be right to think this match unfair. Unfortunately, with only five Cadets it's hard to balance the teams effectively._

 _Rogelio and Kyle jump at Catra while Adora and Lonnie wrestle. The cat girl nimbly evades their clumsy strikes and manages to trip Kyle sending him and Rogelio sprawling. Before they can get up Catra is already across the mat on Lonnie's Back as Adora knocks the wind out if her._

 _The match is over, the losing team of three isn't punished for their performance. Nobody expected them to beat Adora and Catra."_

"I'm telling you to drop it. It was just a nightmare."

Adora glares at Catra. "And I'm telling you that I don't believe you! I can't help if you don't tell me what happened!"

Catra glares back the two girls standing less than a foot apart. "Oh, now you think you know when I'm lying?"

"What does that mean?" Why is Catra being so difficult?

The sound of knocking on the door catches both of their attention. The door swings open slowly as Glimmer pokes her head in, "Hi, not to be nosy but we can hear you from across the hall."

Bow is right behind her. "Are the two of you ok?"

"We're fine" Catra snaps.

Adora shakes her head. "No we aren't. Catra if you don't tell me what happened I'll bust my way through the Fright Zone and I'll beat it out of Shadoweaver!"

Catra shakes her head tail standing straight up at the name. "You're wrong it wasn't her!"

Fierce blue eyes narrow in determination as Adora grabs the sword of protection from the stand. "I'll see what she has to say about it."

There is a flash of sparkles as Glimmer teleports in front of Adora, "Ok I have no idea what's going on here but you can't just walk back into the Horde even if you are She-Ra!"

The blond girl walks past Glimmer. "Watch me."

"Adora wait!" At Catra's call she stops and turns, sword still firmly in hand. "The princess is right. You can't just walk into the Fright Zone. That's exactly what she wants." Catra's ears droop as she sits back on the bed holding her tail in two hands. "She wants you back, she said that if I don't bring you back to the Hoard…"

The blond girls face twists in horror. That Shadoweaver would go through Catra for her. Whatever Shadoweaver did to Catra was her fault. "Isn't that even more reason for me to go?"

Bow places a hand on Adora's shoulder. "Going in alone, or even just the four of us would be suicide. Brightmoon doesn't have the resources to launch an attack on the Horde."

"But there just might be a way." Everyone turns to Glimmer. "If we could restart the princess alliance we might not be able to defeat the entire Hoard, but with the combined powers of She-Ra and a few princesses we should be able to get in and fight this Shadoweaver person right?"

Catra still sits on the bed looking down at her tail resting in her lap. "Adora you can't seriously plan on relying on princesses to fight Shadoweaver. That's insane."

Adora turns to Catra, her grip on the sword loosening. "It might be, I'd feel a lot better about it with my best friend by my side." She leans down and smiles placing a hand on the side of Catra's face. "You can't expect me not to go after Shadoweaver now that she's threatening you. You can come with me, or you can stay here. I'm sure queen moon can use her magic to keep you safe. Either way, I'm going."

Catra leans into Adora's palm sighing. "I was right, you really are going to get me killed."

* * *

"Achoo!" Catra rubs her nose as they trek through the Plumerian forest. "Ugh why do we have to go back here?"

The only Boy in their group answers while pushing aside an obtrusive branch. "Plumeria is the closest kingdom. They're also right on the frontlines of Horde expansion and requested our help, well She-Ra's help so same thing."

There's a flash of purple as Glimmer teleports, "Apparently after Perfuma returned from trying the sword something happened to their Runestone."

Adora and Catra both share a look of confusion. Adora looks back to glimmer, "What is a runestone?"

Bow looks at them in surprise "You don't know what runestones are?"

Glimmer rolls her eyes, "Of course not. We don't exactly advertise our weaknesses to the Horde. I guess it's ok to tell you now." She turns and looks at Catra suspiciously which Catra meets with a glare. "Probably. Runestones are what us princesses draw our magic from. If we ever use too much we need to go back and recharge our powers. In Brightmoon my mom and I use the Moonstone, in pretty sure that stone in the sword of protection is yours, and in Plumeria they have the Heart-blossom."

They group comes to a halt as Catra and Adora stop and look at each other. Adora's voice comes out in a whisper. "You don't think…"

"There's no way…"

Bow and Glimmer both just look at each other confused. "Did I say something weird?"

Add shakes her head. "It's just that, Shadoweaver has this stone that does stuff with her powers. The Black Garnet. I never really thought about how it works, she doesn't let anyone in there."

Catra responds. "But there's no way she could be a princess. Princesses are hated in the Horde."

Adora shakes her head, "Actually there is another princess in the Horde. Princess Scorpia. They went over it in in Force Captain orientation. Now that I think about it her family gave the Black Garnet to Hordak."

Glimmer grinds her teeth at Scorpia's name. "Her family betrayed the other kingdoms and joined Hordak after the start of the war."

The entire group stands in a moment of silence before Adora shakes her head. "Princess or not it doesn't change the anything. Shadoweaver is still our enemy."

"Actually." Bow raises his hand. "I still don't even know who this Shadoweaver person is. Mind filling us in?"

Catra answers eyes downcast. "Neither Adora or I had parents growing up. Shadoweaver was in charge of our upbringing and training. She taught both of us most of what we know."

Glimmer gasps in shock. "So she's like your mom?"

Adora steps to the side and grabs Catra's hand holding it gently in her own. "Not like your mom. She's a Horde commander. She was nice to me but was horrible to Catra. I've was never able to do anything about it. Until now."

Both Bow and Glimmer look to Catra in pity. To imagine that even in the Horde someone's mother would be so horrible.

After a minute the group continues the walk to Plumeria in silence.

* * *

Just as Catra had previously complained Plumeria has no outer wall or even guard. The four of them walk into the main village area together. The few people outside turn to look at the group in surprise.

Catra's ears twitch picking up the murmurs, "wait is that the princess of Brightmoon?"

"are they here to help?"

"isn't that the Horde spy that escaped?"

Eventually a single figure distinguishes themselves from the crowd as they step forward. A tall human woman wearing light clothing that is common amongst Plumerians. She also has two freshly healing claw marks down the side of her face and glares at Catra as she steps forward.

Glimmer gives a small wave and smile, "Leah! It's good to see you again."

Leah gives a small bow to Glimmer. "Glimmer, princess of Brightmoon. Normally I would welcome you, but you seem to be in the presence of a Horde spy." Her eyes lock onto Catra's once more.

Catra only escalates the situation by glaring back and not looking the least bit sorry. Before Catra can say anything to worsen the situation Adora steps in front of Catra "Former Horde spy. She's with me."

The Plumerians glare only shifts to Adora. "And you are?"

Adora grins and takes a step back. She places a hand on her sword and holds it up in the air. "For the honor of Grayskull!" In a golden light standing among them is an eight-foot-tall woman with long golden hair. "I am She-Ra. We're here to talk with princess Perfuma."

Leah steps back in shock. She casts one last glare towards Catra before sighing. "I'm sure if you stand there Perfuma will come to you."

Catra tears her gaze away from the goddess like Adora to listen to the crowd.

"Is that She-Ra?"

"She-Ra is here to save us!"

"She-Ra is real?"

"SHE-RA!?" She winces at the last voice. A high-pitched squeal coming from the largest tent. The blond plant princess that previously restrained Catra comes running out of the tent towards them with an excited smile on her face. A smile that quickly sours upon seeing Catra. Still she turns to Adora, "She-Ra it's so good to see you. We have been waiting for you for years. You must be here to heal the forest but first I must ask why you have a Horde spy in your party."

She-Ra places a strong hand on Catra's shoulder. "Catra and I both used to be with the Horde. We left the Horde together after seeing what the Horde really was. We've changed now, we're here to help fight the Horde. Right Catra?"

Catra really does try not to roll her eyes, "Yeah totally. We're super reformed and ready to fight the massive overwhelming forces of Hordak." she almost succeeded too.

Leah seems about to say something when Perfuma clears her throat. "Well um. If that's true, then we forgive all of your past transgressions against us. Nothing can be gained from holding onto grudges." Perfuma doesn't seem to completely agree with that but smiles nonetheless. The woman next to her definitely still holds a grudge but knows better than to say as much right next to her princess.

"So," Glimmer cuts in trying to change the subject. "You said something was hurting the forest?"

Prefuma nods and leads the party to the Heart-blossom, even having never seen it before, Catra and Adora can both tell that the black and green vines are out of place. "These started growing just before you were here last. When I returned from Brightmoon they had grown to this size and they're draining the life and magic from Plumeria. But everything is okay because you can use She-Ra's healing magic to fix it!"

Glimmer places a hand on She-Ra's arm supportively. "Yup, She-Ra can fix it for sure."

Bow looks up at Adora, "Wow I didn't know that you could do that! Alicorn lasers and healing! That sword is awesome!"

Perfuma smiles brightly, "That's right Plumeria has many rich tales of She-Ra's exports and abilities."

Adora grins confidently, "Of course you do. And I obviously already know all of this. So why don't you fill everyone else in while I go warm up."

Catra rolls her eyes again while pinky and Bow sit down for story time with the flower princess. She spies Adora walking into the forest alone and makes the easy choice.

* * *

"Come on heal!" She-Ra points the sword to a tree and a beam of white light shoots from it into the tree and splits it completely in half.

"Remind me not to ask you for healing." Adora whips around to see Catra leaning against another tree. "So, you've mastered all the She-Ra powers I take it?"

Adora just glares at her and aims her sword at another tree. "If you're not going to help then why are you here?"

Catra snickers as Adora reduces another tree to splinters. "Mostly to mock you. Also, to ask what you're doing."

"I'm trying to figure out this healing thing. So that we can impress Perfuma, so that we can get her to join the princess alliance, so that we can fight Shadoweaver!" the next tree explodes. "And you are really not helping! If you've got a better plan, then I'd love to hear it!"

"Well we could fix the problem instead of trying to use a magic bandage."

Adora takes a moment to calm down before looking at Catra. "What do you mean?"

Catra meets Adora's nearly luminescent blue eyes before looking away. "Do you need to be She-Ra right now? It's weird talking up to you."

Adora grins and leans forward hands on her hips. "Intimidated?"

"Hardly." Catra's tail flicks as her ears twitch back. "You want me to tell you or not?"

She-Ra grins before shrinking back to the form of Adora. Her eyes glow a little less brightly, but the cocky grin remains in place. "Better?"

Catra shrugs, "Shut up. Anyway, c'mon we both know that there's a Horde base not that far from here. What are the chances it isn't the cause?"

Adora rubs her chin. "That is true. Honestly, I was thinking the same thing, but wouldn't it be better to show that I can do what She-Ra is supposed to?"

Catra places an arm around Adora's shoulders her tail lightly wrapping around her waist. "C'mon Adora. What you need to do is play to your strengths. Which isn't healing trees." She gestures to the destroyed trees around them. "It's kicking butt. I say you and I go down there, and take care of it."

"Just the two of us?" She looks to Catra in shock. "Catra that base is huge. We're going to need a lot of help to take it out."

"Maybe before we would but with, She-Ra? I still haven't gotten to see you in action. C'mon Adora do you really think having a few princesses would make a difference anyway?"

Adora smirks, "Didn't those ' _few princesses'_ manage to capture you?"

Catra groans at the memory and steps away from Adora away from the direction of the village. "C'mon Adora. It used to be just us, but now I can't get two seconds with you without pinky or Bow boy popping up and you want to add more princesses? This could be our last chance to have some fun together." She holds her hand out to Adora blue and yellow eyes glowing in the shade. "Please?"

* * *

The two former Horde soldiers crouch in the bushes around the border of the base. "So Catra this is your idea what's the plan? I could make a distraction while you sneak in."

Catra smirks, "I actually have a better plan." The feline girl pulls something small out of her pocket. Adora's eyes widen at the Force Captain pin. "I snagged it after you threw it on the table all dramatically. I figured it might come in handy. I'm pretty sure we can just walk in."

"Catra we've been gone for almost a week. And Shadoweaver knows that we joined the rebellion. There's no way they'll let us walk in."

"Poor naive Adora. You really think Shadoweaver ratted you out that easy? I'm sure that she's covering for you with Hordak. Which means she's probably covering for me too just to keep you out of trouble."

Adora looks at Catra surprised. "You've really put some thought into this."

The girl in question just shrugs. "Always have a backup plan. Didn't you teach me that? Now Let's hurry up and go before those princesses come looking for us."

Adora walks towards the gate guard with Catra behind her. The guards tense for a second before seeing the Force Captain badge on Adora's chest. They both raise hands in salute. "Force captain Adora. Glad to see you return safely. We were told to alert Commander Shadoweaver upon your arrival."

Adora salutes them back, "At ease. The two of us will report to Shadoweaver personally."

"Yes, Captain."

The soldiers snap back to their posts. Turns out Catra was right after all. Once they are clear of the guards Adora turns and sees Catra grinning mischievously. "Do I want to know what comes next?"

Catra places a hand on her chest feigning hurt. "Oh, Adora you wound me. As my best friend can you really not guess?"

Her eyes scan the base looking for what might draw Catra's focus. They settle on two soldiers leaning against a tank. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

* * *

To the soldiers in the Plumerian outpost life was boring. It was considered a dead-end appointment. No action meant no promotions. But it wasn't all bad, at least it was safe.

The entire base shakes as a fireball rises from the tank depot. The alarm blares as soldiers who haven't seen combat in years scramble to prepare themselves. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The soldiers rush out and see that standing in the center of the base is a single figure. A woman standing at an incredible height, she has long flowing hair and a glimmering silver sword in hand. The aura around her makes a soldier gasp. "I-is that a princess?"

"We're doomed" Regardless they aim their weapons and begin to advance. The sound of a hover tank behind them causes them to feel emboldened. Even with only one tank left they can do this. If they take down a princess maybe a few of them might earn those promotions, they had long given up on.

Surprisingly the princess doesn't look the least bit intimidated. The base commander pushes his way to the front of the troops, he is geared in his full armor and wielding a lightning lance. "We have you surrounded. Lay down your weapon and we might show you mercy."

The princess laughs but makes no move to hold up or lay down her sword. "Isn't that my line?"

What are there more? Is this a full-scale assault? A few soldiers turn around to see the tank lowering its barrel to aim at the princess. Actually, it's aiming lower than that almost as if its focusing its aim on… "Oh no."

* * *

Catra pulls herself from the tank to watch Adora finish the last of the soldiers that didn't run. She-Ra grabs him by the back of the shirt and throws him into the horizon. That's probably going to hurt. After their initial surprise attack the rest of the troops scattered. Unfortunately for them their small arms fire did little to Catra in her tank, and apparently when Adora is She-Ra she's can shrug off just about anything they can throw at her.

With the last enemy dealt with She-Ra walks over to the tank somehow still eye level with Catra who is resting on one of the hover treads. "Can you not? It's weird seeing you like that."

"Fine." Adora turns back into herself and hops onto the tank to sit next to Catra looking at the ruined base around them. "You were right. This was fun."

Catra leans her head on Adora's shoulder while her tail lazily curls around one of Adora's arms. "and we didn't need any princesses do it."

Adora shifts so that Catra can more comfortably lean on her while scooting back to so that she can lean against the main bulk of the tank. Pulling the sword of protection to rest beside her. "They probably would have made this easier though."

"Maybe."

Adora sighs, "You know that you're going to have to work with them eventually?"

"Yeah." the word slides out of Catra as a dejected sigh.

Adora shifts Catra so the she's leaning against the tank and places her arm around Catra's shoulders. The cat girl naturally pushes closer resting her head on Adora's chest. "You know that no matter how many friends I make. You'll always be my best friend, right? I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"...Including pinky?"

It takes Adora a second to figure out who Catra is speaking about. "Glimmer?" Catra nods into her. Adora is about to tease her for being jealous when she notices that Catra's face is already red and decides to drop it. "Yes Catra. Even including Glimmer, you are still my best friend. You always will be."

A soft rumbling sound starts to come from Catra's chest and Adora can already feel herself feeling drowsy. The battle finally catching up with her.

"...Good."

A little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Awwww they're Adorable!" Adora and Catra both slowly open their eyes to see Perfuma, Glimmer, and Bow standing on the ground looking up at them. Perfuma is standing with her hands clasped together looking at them enviously. "Oh Adora-ble? Did I just make a joke? Hehe!"

Bow holds up a discarded Horde helmet. "Did you two do this?"

Catra yawns rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah." she untangles herself from Adora and stretches out on the tank tread to stretch her back. "Together we kick so much butt."

Glimmer crosses her arms and looks at the two with an expression halfway between disappointment and disapproval. "Why didn't you come get us? We could have helped."

Adora is about to answer when a yawn interrupts her. Catra gracefully hops down from the tank and lands in front of Glimmer. "Don't take it personally Glimmer. You can help next time. This time, as you can see-" Catra gestures to the former Horde base. "We had it handled."

"I guess so." she sighs before smiling at two of them. "I shouldn't be upset. You guys are actually pretty awesome. I mean wow." Catra is surprised to see Glimmer smiling at her. "I mean you not only took out a Hoard base with just the two of you, but you also fixed the forest and the Heart-blossom!" She pulls the surprised Catra into a hug.

From over Glimmer's shoulder Adora and Catra share a look. They had both completely forgotten about the forest and runestone.

"All right I've decided!" Everyone turns to look at Perfuma. "You guys are awesome! I don't know what I can do to help but I would be honored to join the Princess alliance."

"More best friends!" Bow pulls everyone into a gigantic hug. This time when everyone is laughing together Catra meets Adora's eyes and manages to laugh as well.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Occasionally Hordak decides to watch the training of promising cadets. Force Commander Shadoweaver appears to have high hopes for a Cadet named Adora under her care so he's decided to tune in to evaluate her potential himself._

 _A one on one spar against another cadet by the name of Catra. He recalls that she is also under Shadoweaver's care but hasn't heard much of her. When the fight starts Hordak's attention is immediately grabbed, it isn't that any of these children show any particular skill but the sheer ferocity in their attacks. It brings him to the edge of his seat._

 _Shadoweaver's voice breaks him from his revelry. 'Stop the match before they kill each other!'_

' _No' The other attendants freeze at Hordak's voice. 'Watch and behold. You could all learn from these girls.' With care they could both become valuable assets to the Horde."_

* * *

"Catra you have to go."

"You can't make me"

"I think we both know that I can." Catra and Adora are glaring at each other in Glimmer's room when Bow walks in.

He avoids the two in the center and takes a seat next to Glimmer on her bed. "What are they fighting about?"

"Catra is afraid of the water."

The cat girl glares in the princess's direction. "I'm not afraid. Besides why do I have to go? It's just some diplomatic mission, right?"

Adora huffs and crosses her arms. Glimmer rolls her eyes and whispers to Bow. "Watch this." In a flash of sparkles Glimmer is suddenly standing next to Adora. "I think Catra might be right Adora. She can stay; I think we can handle this just fine." as she speaks, she places her arm around Adora's waist and pulls her in for a side hug, while winking at Catra. The cat girl's tail bristles her she remains standing with her arms crossed glaring at Glimmer. Glimmer grins back, "We've barely gotten to spend time together too. We will be such besties at the end of this."

Before Adora can respond everyone hears Catra's growl. "Ugh fine. I'll go. It's not like Adora could do anything without me anyway."

"Oh really?" Glimmer let's go as Adora steps forward towards Catra. "I think we both know who needs who. Don't you remember who won our last spar?"

Catra steps forward meeting Adora's gaze. "Could She-Ra beat me? Maybe. Could Adora?" she snickers. "Not a chance. Face it, you've grown soft Adora."

Bow stands up from the bed, "Uh, were all on the same side here maybe-"

Glimmer teleports next to him and puts a hand on his mouth. "Shush Bow, you totally want to see them at it."

"Please I can't even remember the last time you beat me one on one." Adora smiles at Catra cracking her knuckles.

Across from her Catra flexes her claws. Glimmer realizes that if she doesn't do anything the two of them are going to destroy her room. "The knights of the castle have a training room on the ground floor."

Bow tries to speak through Glimmer's hand. "Glimmer I really don't think this is a good idea."

Catra grins, "For Adora. Probably not? but don't worry. She'll learn."

Adora shoves the sword of protection into Glimmer's arms. "Show us to the training room."

* * *

The training facility is a large rectangular room with several raised circles where knights can spar in groups of as many as four. On the long ends there are benches and chairs for spectators and those waiting their turn. On each of the shorter ends are racks of wooden and even steel weapons for those wanting to train in armor. The variety of weapons has everything from knives to giant axes.

Glimmer and Bow sit in the benches a plate of snacks between them as Adora and Catra pick over the weapon racks. When they arrived, there was a squire cleaning the room that eagerly offered to preside over the match and is currently setting up one of the smaller rings.

Glimmer flicks a piece of some fried snack into her mouth. "See Bow it's fine. We have a ref, the outside of the rings is padded, and they even have wooden weapons."

Bow sighs and points to the two stepping away from the racks. "They both grabbed the metal ones."

The referee is finishing sweeping up the ring as Glimmer turns to see Adora brandishing a metal staff while Catra stands on the other side l holding two metal daggers. "Why would they grab those? None of them have armor?"

Bow simply places his head in his hand. "Because Glimmer. This is a bad idea."

* * *

Catra looks at Adora's weapon and snorts. "Really a training staff? The same thing you always used in the Horde. Can you at least pretend to be creative?"

Adora twirls the staff in her hands with the ease of someone who has practiced it a thousand times. "You really think I've gone soft?" She stops twirling the staff holding it firmly and shifting her feet into the stance taught to them both as cadets.

"I know you have." Catra flips a dagger testing its weight. She looks at it satisfied before crouching down into an improvised aggressive stance.

The squire between them raises his voice. "A-all right. Remember the rules, you lose if you tap out, are knocked out of the ring, are disarmed, or are rendered unconscious. If I blow the whistle the match is over and you both must stop fighting."

When the referee lowers his hand and steps back both of the spectators hold their breath anticipating the first move. Adora steps forward swinging the staff in a quick guarded fashion while Catra lunges forward head first. The nimble girl slides on her knees under Adora's strike. Her dagger flashes forward in a quick stab that just catches the fabric of Adora's shirt as she jumps back. "C'mon Adora. If you fight me like a textbook Horde soldier you'll lose."

Catra leaps forward swinging both daggers towards Adora's face. To throw Catra off balance Adora steps forward into the attack and manages to catch Catra in the stomach with the end of her staff knocking the other girl backwards. Catra snarls through the pain and hurls a dagger at Adora's face while dashing towards her. When Adora raises her staff to deflect the dagger Catra grabs the far end of the staff and yanks it with all of her strength. Adora's weapon slips from her grasp and goes flying out of the ring. Its followed by another clatter as Catra's thrown dagger lands on the opposite side. Catra's other dagger is stopped by Adora grabbing her wrist. She snarls and drops the weapon onto her other hand swinging it forward. They both hear the sound of a whistle blowing but choose to ignore it.

Adora leans into the swing letting the weapon lightly cut her arm and uses a leg to knock Catra off balance. The two of them fall to the ground with Adora on top. Catra's knife slips from her grip in the fall and slides to the edge of the arena. Adora pants looking down at Catra, both of her hands held over Catra's wrists. "You're out of weapons. Tap out."

Catra also takes the moment to catch her breath defiantly looking up at Adora. "Maybe you are." The smaller girl pushes herself forward and bites into Adora's shoulder. The blond girl lets out a cry of surprise and jumps backwards away from Catra as she brandishes her claws. Adora is a little too slow to escape unharmed and takes a shallow cut across the cheek. The whistle blows louder this time, but both ignore it. Catra takes a moment to inspect the blood on her claw. "I told you Adora you'll never fight as dirty as I can."

"H-hold on a second." The squire climbs back on to the edge of the mat. "Biting is dishonorable and you've both been disarmed. As Ms. Catra was the last to hold on to her weapon, I call this match over with her victory."

The two combatants make no move to stop. The referee steps back sensing the atmosphere in the ring. Catra is still crouched claws extended eyes never leaving her opponent. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to work for us. Adora and I aren't going to be satisfied until the fight is done, isn't that right?"

Adora nods, her right foot sliding back into a martial arts stance. "Catra's right. Stopping here won't solve anything. You should step back."

The intimidated referee wisely decides to take the advice. Before the two can re-enage a flash of sparkles appears between them as Glimmer and Bow teleport onto the center of the ring. Glimmer turns to face Adora "Hey guys you heard the ref. It was fun watching you guys go at but can't you just call it off here?"

Bow is standing at Glimmer's back facing Catra. "Aren't the two of you best friends? I don't really understand what why you're so angry at each other but I'm sure you can talk it out!"

Adora looks past Glimmer and Bow at Catra. "Hey Catra, do you hate me?"

"Nope."

"Are we still best friends?"

"Absolutely."

"What about after I win and knock your face down onto the mat?

Catra lets out a small laugh, "Not gonna happen but you know it would take more than that to get rid of me."

Adora looks back at the two in the center. "See we're all good friends here. Can you let us finish now?"

The two Etherians look at Catra and Adora in shock. Bow is the first to react. "Wait if you're not angry then why are you fighting?"

Catra's tail flicks back and forth impatiently. "Geez because we want to, obviously. Are you gonna get out of our way or do we have to go through you?"

Bow and Glimmer look at each other in defeat before teleporting away.

With them gone Catra focuses all her attention back on Adora. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Glimmer and Bow watch the former Horde soldiers with morbid curiosity. Even Bow who was trained with the express purpose of facing the Horde is awed by the display of violence and ferocity before them. Trading vicious blows back and forth, not only is their martial prowess exemplary but it's impossible not to be impressed by their sheer tolerance for pain.

Catra is maneuvering with an obvious limp and it's hard to tell if Adora can see through the curtain of blood covering her left eye.

Catra's head snaps back from the force of Adora's elbow.

Adora cries out as she uses her arm to block Catra's claws leaving four deep red gashes.

They both wince when Adora takes a kick to the head and limply falls to the ground. Catra stays standing for a few seconds looking down at Adora waiting for her to get back up. When she doesn't Catra raises an arm in triumph; Bow and Glimmer can just barely make out her mutter of "Finally." before she collapses on top of Adora.

Glimmer and Bow step onto the arena now that it's safe. Catra's legs still hang over Adora as she didn't quite have the strength to roll over after proclaiming her victory and passing out. Both of them groan in pain as Bow and Glimmer roll them over. Adora is littered in cuts from Catra's claws, none bleeding profusely but combined she's a bloody mess. Catra isn't much better with a blackened eye and swelling lip, she's going to wake up with more than a few bruises.

Bow looks at them uncomfortably. "Do you think this is normal for people from the Horde?"

"Do I think every member of the Horde is an idiot you mean?" she sighs. "If these two were normal there, I'm pretty sure this war would be over by now. C'mon let's get them to the infirmary."

* * *

Glimmer groans in frustration at the situation. "Because you two morons felt the need to beat each other senseless we lost an entire day that we could have used to get to Salineas."

Catra rolls her eyes, limping slightly. "So, what if it's a day later? It's just a diplomatic mission, right?"

Surprisingly its Bow that agrees with Catra, "She is right. Besides if you guys had to fight, I'm glad you got it out of your system before we left. "He looks between them warily. "It is out of your system, right?"

Adora gently touches one of the many bandages on her arms, "Yeah I think that we're good for a while. It really isn't fair that you have claws."

Catra shrugs and then lets out a pained hiss when the action irritates her bruised shoulder, "Life isn't fair. I'd feel bad about it if you didn't nearly give me a concussion." She places a hand on her head and winces from the headache that she's had since waking up.

"Ugh don't even start. I've had just about enough of you two." Glimmer glares at both Adora and Catra. "Now I'm gonna go in there and find us a boat and captain. Bow keep them from doing anything dumb."

Seeing the look on Glimmers face Bow makes the smart choice and salutes her. "You got it." and without waiting Glimmer disappears into the Seaworthy bar.

The three of them stand outside in silence for a few minutes while Adora looks at the door to the bar worried. "Is it really ok to let her go in there alone?"

Bow gives Adora a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about her. I know you haven't really seen her in action, but Glimmer can take care of herself."

"Plus, she can teleport remember?" Catra says sounding annoyed. "If anything happens, I'm sure she'll just show up in a shower of sparkles or something." As if on cue there's a flash of sparkles as Glimmer appears between them. "See."

The princess Grabs Adora and Catra's hands and gestures for Bow to join them. "C'mon hurry! Apparently, the only ship captain is getting ready to leave for Salineas, like now!"

As soon as Bow places a hand on Glimmer's shoulder the three of them fall to the ground as they appear on the deck of a boat in a shower of sparkles. A voice loudly bellows from behind them, "What Ho! Truly you are brave stowaways to sneak upon the vessel of the mighty Sea Hawk!"

Catra's eye twitches as she starts to pick herself off the ground. "Stowaways? We're on the main deck?"

Glimmer ignores her and turns to the captain. "Captain Sea Hawk your heading to Salineas right? I'm princess Glimmer from Brightmoon and we'd like to request your assistance."

The captain's brow raises. "A princess on a quest? Ha-ha! This is a moment of destiny! When the brave and courageous captain Sea Hawk and the precocious princess Glamor start their quest along with their charming group of extras!"

"Who is he calling extras?" Adora places a hand on Catra to hold her back.

"You there!" Sea Hawk points towards Catra. "I like your enthusiasm my feline friend! Come let me show you how to raise the mainsail!"

The captain turns towards the sail missing how both Adora and Bow have to grab Catra's arms to keep her from mauling him. Adora sighs while making eye contact with Bow. "This is going to be a long trip isn't it?"

* * *

Catra stares at the hammock Adora is laying in below decks. "Catra, do not try it. You won't fit." She could at least let her try, "Catra no. You'll break the hammock."

She would, Catra looks to her own hammock annoyed. "This is just one more thing to hate about boats."

Seeing that Catra was no longer considering breaking her hammock Adora leans back trying to find an angle where the fabric doesn't cut into any of her healing injuries. "You know you don't have to sleep with me every night."

Catra eventually decides to take a seat on the floor leaning against the wall. "Aren't you forgetting that I started sleeping there because you asked?" her grin widens as Adora's face colors at the memory. "I remember when you woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me to your bed."

"You looked cold. You never sleep under the blanket so I thought you might be warmer next to me." Catra watches with amusement as Adora avoids her eyes.

"Is that why you were crying?" Catra's grin widens when Adora's only response is putting an arm over her beet red face.

As she's contemplating teasing Adora even more the door to their room slams open with Bow's foot outstretched from kicking it open. Catra is about to snap at him when she notices the out of place, serious look on his face. Adora takes note of this as well the color quickly leaving her face.

"We're here." He points to the sword of protection leaning against the wall. "You're probably going to need that."

Adora quickly leaps from the hammock grabbing her sword whole Catra jumps to her feet. Adora can hear Catra muttering under her breath. "If it's another Sea Monster I'm feeding Sea Hawk to it."

The two follow Bow to the top deck of the ship. Where they can see the kingdom of Salineas rapidly approaching. Adora observes for a second before realizing the issue. "Where is the Sea Gate?" No answer, she feels her stomach chill as she realizes what this means. "Without the Sea Gate Salineas won't stand a chance against the Horde naval forces. It would also put them in prime position to attack Brightmoon."

Catra grabs a spyglass from Sea Hawk's belt and points it past the city. "You mean that Navy?" The horizon is black with horde ships.

Glimmer turns to Sea Hawk who stares at the besieged city filled with determination. "We have to turn the ship around we need to warn Brightmoon!"

The captain shakes his head, "We can't. I can't leave princess Mermista there!"

"What you moron! You're going to get us all killed!"

"Actually." Catra cuts in. "I hate to say this. I really do. But Sea brain is right."

Adora nods grimly looking over the approaching ships and city. "If we let those ships get through it won't matter how fast we warn Brightmoon."

Bow has his hand hovering over his quiver nervously. "So, what do we do?"

Catra is the only one still smiling. "We do what we came for right? A diplomatic mission."


	7. Chapter 7

" _Adora had always wondered if other Cadet groups had similar dynamics, if their group was unique. Adora and Catra while the best fighters couldn't hope to match Lonnie in raw strength. Rogelio while quiet has always seemed to possess more wisdom than someone of his age should. And Kyle… Kyle is nice, that's important too. While Catra will always be Adora's best friend she couldn't imagine being on a different squad."_

* * *

"I understand what you're saying Adora but how are we supposed to do anything about it?" Glimmer gestures to the city a little bit of panic creeping into her voice. "The city is under attack by the Horde, an entire army will be here soon, and I don't even know how the Sea Gate works!"

Catra closes the spyglass and hands it back to Sea Hawk. "Actually those ships are farther than we they might look. I'd say we've got an hour, maybe an hour and a half before they're in weapons range. As far as I can tell only two ships have arrived at the capital and both of them are small scouting vessels."

Bow keeps his hand on his weapon looking between the two calm former Horde troops. "And when that hour is up?"

"By then the Sea Gate needs to be up." Adora looks away from the city and back to the group. "I've got a plan."

"You do?" Glimmer, Bow, and Sea Hawk say in unison.

Catra rolls her eyes. "Of course she does."

"Sea Hawk." The captain jumps at hearing his name, the authoritative tone in Adora's voice causes him instinctively salute.

"At your service!"

"Can you outmaneuver the two Horde ships docked without sinking yourself? If they have any backup I want them to be focused on you."

The captain nods emphatically. "Why of course! What chances do they have at matching my nautical skill?"

No one acknowledges Catra's mumbled, "Pretty good odds for them."

Adora turns to look at Bow. "You have plenty of arrows right?" He nods. "Good because you and I are going to engage the invading Horde forces."

"Wait what?" Catra is surprised by her own objection. "Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

"Two somebody's" Glimmer adds.

"No." Adora turns to face the last two members of their party. "The two of you are the most mobile members of our group. And Catra while I know you want to get into the fight, the objective is to get the Sea Gate up before the Horde armada arrives."

Catra crosses her arms. "And you think I can fix the Sea Gate because?"

"I don't. I need you and Glimmer to, search the castle and find Princess Mermista as fast as possible. Remember the most important thing is the Sea Gate, if we can get that fixed we can deal with everything else."

"Ok so why not send Bow to search for the princess?"

Adora sighs. "Catra can you not fight me on this? There are plenty of reasons." She rubs a hand over her brow. "For one I'm sending you and Glimmer so we can cover the most ground, with your speed and Glimmer teleporting we have the best chance of finding Mermista quickly. Secondly you're one of our best fighters and Mermista is probably either captured or fighting and will need all the help she can get, thirdly-"

"Okay okay, I get it." Catra sighs. "Alright we'll find your princess. Just try and leave some for me."

* * *

On the far side of the port, Sea Hawk's ship slows in the shade of the castle. The group shares a final nod before separating. Catra and Glimmer both disappear in a flash of sparkles and Sea Hawk gives a salute as the ship sails towards the docked Horde ships, leaving Adora and Bow standing alone on the rocks.

"Hey so I didn't say anything before. But are you sure you're going to be ok to fight? You and Catra really did a number on each other." Bow pauses for a second and scratches behind his ear. "Not to mention that I'm not the strongest of our group. You and Catra are amazing and even Glimmer has her magic. I just don't want to hold you back."

Adora grimaces and touches one of the bandages on her forearm. "Don't worry Bow I have faith in you. I just want to make sure you know that I picked you for this for a specific reason." She points to the bow and arrow on Bow's back. "Don't sell yourself short, you are our only reliable ranged option. You're right that I'm still banged up so I'm going to need you to watch my back. Are you up for it?"

After a deep breath Bow nods. "You can count on me!" after a moment of silence a thought occurs. "Actually Adora how do we even get over the castle wall? I didn't bring my grappling hook arrow."

Adora stretches and hefts the sword of protection. "Don't worry I've got a plan for that. For the honor of Grayskull!" Lowering her arm Bow now stands in She-Ra's shadow. "We're going to jump."

"Jump?"

In one motion She-Ra grabs Bow by the arm and leaps into the air over the castle wall. The Horde soldiers within the castle all look up go the two figures descending upon them Bow's surprised screaming drawing their attention. All according to plan.

* * *

"So princess how do you want to do this."

Glimmer takes a moment to scan the empty hallway for any Horde soldiers before answering in a whisper. "Well first we should wait for She-Ra's distraction."

The two freeze as there's a shout from around the corridor. "They've got reinforcements! To the main courtyard now!"

Catra and Glimmer both press themselves flush against the wall as the sound of boots travels from the corridor.

After a few seconds of silence Catra creeps to the corner and peeks her head out looking both ways. "Well I guess Adora is doing her job. Let's see if you can keep up princess."

With a grin Catra takes off down the hall the rapid sound of her claws impacting the floor follows her. Glimmer looks at the fading figure and just smirks. With only a second of concentration Glimmer is at the end of the hall grinning at the approaching Catra. "If I'm being entirely honest I don't know why Adora even sent you." Catra turns the corner before hitting Glimmer only to have the princess appear at the turn in the next hall with just as much effort. "Seriously no offence but how can you not slow me down?"

When Catra passes her a third time the princess once again teleports ahead of her, only to be knocked to the ground. When she looks up its into the equally surprised face of the Horde soldier that ran into her. The other soldier in the hall points his weapon at her. "Another princess? Quick call for-"

The force of Catra's flying kick knocks the soldier across the hall and into the opposite wall before slumping to the ground out cold. The other soldier only just disentangles himself from Glimmer when Catra's foot finds his head and he too slumps to the ground.

Smirking Catra holds a hand to the downed princess, "I'm pretty sure that's why."

Blushing Glimmer lets Catra pull her up. "Ok fair enough. So how about I slow down a bit and I'll let you know if anyone's ahead?"

The cat girl shrugs. "I can live with that."

* * *

Bow watches from his perch as She-Ra swings her sword and sends four horde soldiers flying. They might not be able to tell but from here he can see the way she favors her right side, her wounds may not be visible but they are still affecting her.

He slings an arrow and narrows his eyes checking the winds, judging the distance, measuring the force needed on the string he looses the arrow and it flies forward striking the enemy approaching She-Ra's blind side. All in a single breath. She-Ra doesn't notice and neither do the other soldiers but that's fine, some roles don't get much praise. That makes Adora's words to him on the rocky beach even more precious. "I can't let her down."

* * *

She Ra turns from the downed soldiers towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Coming from the castle is a new wave of soldiers. The towering princess grimaces as she shifts her sword from one hand to the other. She can still feel her wounds from the fight with Catra.

Still she has a job to do. The warrior princess crouches down ready to cut down the approaching troops when two of them catch her eyes. A muscular girl with black braids and a familiar green scaled face with eyes narrowed in concentration. "Lonnie, Rogelio?" The words just slip from her lips, not because she's surprised to see them but because of how different they are in her memories. Did Lonnie always have such deep bags under her eyes? And the blackened scales on Rogelio's neck are surely new.

The soldiers raise their weapons but lower them again when Lonnie raises her arm. "You recognize us?" She-Ra's silence is answer enough. "So it is true then, Adora." She-Ra nods." Rogelio crouches down claws outstretched while Lonnie snarls. "You left us. You and Catra left us and Kyle. Left us to her."

Blue eyes widen in realization. "Shadoweaver."

"That's right. We knew she was scary but." A shudder runs through the girl before she fixed her glare on She-Ra again. "You knew didn't you? You and Catra both; and you still left us behind!"

"No wait!" She-Ra takes a step back. "It wasn't like that, the Horde is evil! If don't stop Hordak he's going to destroy everything!"

Lonnie pulls out both of her shock batons, they come alive with an electric hum. "We're going to drag you back screaming."

She-Ra readies her sword. "I can't let that happen."

Rogelio roars and charges straight for She-Ra the other soldiers all pull out their weapons and open fire at the long combatant. She-Ra changes her sword into a shield to absorb the fire and knock Rogelio away from her.

She-Ra hears a cry from behind and turns to see that Lonnie had circled behind her and earned an arrow to the shoulder for it. She points towards the arrows point of origin. "Ro!"

"On it!" The green lizard man turns towards where Bow is positioned.

She-Ra changes the shield back into the sword taking a few shots from the firing soldiers as a result, and takes a swing at Rogelio's retreating form only to be blocked by Lonnie. "You've got your own problems Adora."

* * *

Glimmer and Catra both peer around the corner to what must be the main hall. There are eight Horde soldiers that are positioning a breaching laser against the large doors. Glimmer grins "Ok, well I think it's a pretty safe bet Mermista is in there."

Catra rolls her eyes as she catches her breath, annoyed at how effortless Glimmer's teleporting is. "I hope so at least. Can you sparkle us in there?"

She shrugs, "It's a little iffy if I can't see where we're going."

A concerned look crosses Catras features. "Iffy?"

"Like with Sea Hawks boat."

"We got there fine."

"True but I didn't exactly mean to drop us all on our faces."

Catra considers this for a second before ultimately sighing. "Seeing as the alternative is us going through them while I'm tired and injured." Catra holds out a hand. "Give it your best shot."

Glimmer grasps Catra's hand and the two of them are teleported through the doors albeit several feet higher up than Glimmer anticipated. The princess goes crashing onto the ground while Catra corrects mid fall and manages to land crouched on her feet. Only to immediately have a trident shoved into her face by a man wearing aqua scaled armor. "The Horde have found a way through!"

The armored figure turns and points the trident at Glimmer who immediately throws her hands up. "Wait! We're from Brightmoon I'm princess Glimmer!"

The other figure in the room heaves a dramatic sigh while standing up trident in hand. "Ugh, and just why would you be here?"

Catra's eyes scan around in confusion. "To rescue you? I thought that was kind of obvious."

Surprisingly the princess does not immediately respond, she takes a few seconds as if weighing pros and cons before sighing and sitting back on her throne. "Ugh fine. You can put your weapon down or whatever." The guard steps back an lowers his trident.

Looking at Catra's expression Glimmer decides to do the talking before someone gets hurt. "There is a huge armada of Horde ships coming this way, we have to get the Sea Gate back up. What happened?"

Mermista rests her chin in her hand and speaks with an annoyed expression. "Yeah the Sea Gate has been flickering for the past few days when yesterday day it just like went out. No idea how it works so we're probably all going to die. At least most of my people already fled so its whatever I guess."

"What do you mean you don't know how it works?" Catra's brow twitches as she asks.

Mermista shrugs. "The Sea Gate has been here for forever. The kingdom was built around it."

Catra is about to tear her hair out when Glimmer's face lights up. "Then it must be First One's tech right? That means Adora might be able to figure it out!"

"Ok, well I guess we'll have to go get this Adora person then." Mermista stands and grabs her trident. "Where is she?"

* * *

Something isn't right.

She-Ra is down on one knee using her sword to stay upright. Even with her wounds, even if she didn't have the power of She-Ra, this shouldn't be so difficult, Lonnie shouldn't be so strong. Most of the other Horde soldiers she was able to knock away with a few hits but for some reason Lonnie kept getting back up. She can only hope that Bow is doing better.

She pushes herself to her feet slowly while Lonnie advances. The other girl scoffs, "You really have gotten weak haven't you? The Adora I trained with would be able to handle this much at least."

There it is again. it's hard to tell what exactly 'it' is but there's something in Lonnie's voice or maybe in her eyes that doesn't seem right. "Shadoweaver." She-Ra speaks despite the growing pain in her ribs. "She did something to you didn't she?"

This time she can see it, for just a moment her eyes flicker from brown to black. "You can ask her yourself when we drag you back." She-Ra catches Lonnie's baton on her bracer and stabs her sword forward only for Lonnie to stop it by reaching out and grabbing the hilt. "Princess of power? Pathetic." The smaller girl drives her knee into She-Ra's gut.

The combination of all her wounds brings She-Ra to her knees, the sword of protection sliding from her fingers onto the ground. She-Ra just manages to keep her eyes open through the pain of multiple wounds reopening. Something hits the ground next to her and she looks over to see an unconscious Bow on the ground. Rogelio stands over Bow with several arrows poking out of his scales.

Even if she weren't injured Lonnie and Rogelio as they are now, would have taken all she had to fight them both. But with her injured and only having Bow for backup there's no way they can win.

Adora feels the power of the sword leave her as she shrinks to her normal form. She chuckles barely conscious. "I guess I should have brought Catra."

"Told you so." Adora, Lonnie, and Rogelio all turn towards the castle gate where Catra is standing with Mermista and one of her guard.

Mermista twirls her trident. "This castle is technically mine and you two are so trespassing."

Lonnie turns to her and smirks. "Maybe it used to be yours, but in just a few hours this will all belong to the Horde."

"Not likely." Catra takes a moment to look at her claws. "Can't you count there's three of us here and only two of you."

Lonnie's vicious smirk remains. "If you were the old Catra I might buy that. But your worth the Etherians now. You wouldn't attack us while we have your friends hostage."

Catra's grin becomes predatory. As if sensing her thoughts Lonnie whirls around just in time to see Glimmer disappear with both Adora and Bow. "Oh did I say three I meant four. Two of them are princesses and we both know you've never stood a chance against me. Still like your chances?"

The two Horde Cadets glare at the party of Etherians. Rogelio looks to Lonnie and shakes his head. "...Next time..."

The two start to slowly back towards the remaining ship. Mermista leans over to Catra. "Uh shouldn't we like stop them?"

"We don't have time." As soon as the two cadets are out of sight Catra crouches down to look at Adora. "Adora is almost out of it and is the only one that might be able to fix this. Let's get her to the throne room. We don't have long before those ships are in firing range."

* * *

Catra looks at her friend concerned as she helps her onto the platform. Glimmer is nearby but everyone else is preparing one of Mermista's ships, preparing for the worst. It didn't help that apparently Sea Hawk's strategy for distracting the Horde ships was to set his ship on fire. Needless to say Mermista is keeping a close eye on him now.

"Adora can you really sync the Sea Gate with the runestone or whatever it is you said in the throne room?"

The blond girl takes a moment to catch her breath. "I-I don't really have a choice do I? If I can't Hordak's army will conquer Salineas, and Brightmoon after that. This _has_ to work. It just does."

Adora starts to raise the sword of protection before Catra places her hand over Adora's and lowers the sword. "Hey Adora, look at me for a second." Adora's blue eyes meet Catra's mismatched ones. "Relax for a second. I know that this is important but no matter what this isn't the end ok? No matter what happens I'm still going to be here with you, and as long as we're together-"

"Nothing really bad can happen." Adora completes the old phrase with a bittersweet smile. "That worked when we were kids but, Catra... If we fail, if I can't do this a lot of really bad things will happen. Hordak will kill hundreds, no thousands!"

Catra grins at Adora and uses a clawed hand to brush a blond Locke of hair back into place. "We've never failed at anything we did together. Now come on. My Adora doesn't doubt herself so much."

Together the two of them raise the sword.

* * *

With the Sea Gate raised the approaching Horde forces were forced to return to where they came. The ancient magical gate repelling their siege fire as it's done for years. Catra, Glimmer, and Sea Hawk all stand in the Salenian throne room while Adora and Bow rest in the infirmary.

Glimmer wrings her hands nervously as they await Mermista's response. "Ugh my dad told me that the princess alliance was like a total failure." Glimmer's face falls. "But seeing as me and my entire kingdom would be super dead without you I'll help with whatever you need to take down the Horde."

"Yaaay!"

"I knew you would!"

Mermista sighs again as both Glimmer and Sea Hawk embrace her.

Catra's mind is on other things however. She heard Adora briefly mention that Shadoweaver did something to Lonnie, maybe to Rogelio as well.

The idea that she could turn them into a match for even a wounded She-Ra when Catra is pretty sure Adora could fight them two on one, is troubling. There is also one more thing bothering her. "Where was Kyle?"


	8. Chapter 8

" _Rogelio lounges in his bunk enjoying the small amount of down time allowed to the Cadets. Kyle is watching some video in his own bed, and Lonnie is laid out taking a nap. All of which is in contrast to Catra and Adora who both stagger into the room together grinning like fools, covered in cuts and soaked to the bone. Kyle glances up at them briefly before returning to his video and Rogelio doesn't even raise a brow. Adora and Catra have never been good at down time."_

* * *

Glimmer and Bow turn down a castle corridor and are knocked to the ground by the force of a blond floral princess slamming into them. Bow is the first to recover, untangling himself from the blond hair and sitting up. He brushes a small flower off his shoulder before recognizing the force that knocked them down. "Perfuma? Why are you running around the castle?"

"Bow! Glimmer! There you two are!" The flower princess sits up and squeezes the two into a hug.

"Uh Perfuma?" Glimmer speaks while trying to see anything through Perfuma's hair. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why exactly are you here?"

Perfuma finally releases the two of them allowing Glimmer and Bow to get to their feet. "I came because I heard about what happened in Salenias, are you guys ok? Why didn't you call me to help?"

Glimmer scratches her head. "We're fine, honestly. Trust me if we had known we were walking into a battle you would have been the first person we called. We could have used some vegetarian backup."

"Hmph." The Plumerian princess puts her hands on her hips. "What about Adora and Catra where are they?"

Bow points towards a door down the hall. "They are in their room sleeping but you don't-" Before Bow can finish Perfuma is already moving past him towards the door. In a panic he reaches back and grabs her arm. "Hold on! I said that they're asleep!"

Perfuma tugs her arm, "It's fine I just want to make sure that they're ok."

There's a flash of sparkles as Glimmer teleports in front of the princess. "No, you really don't want to go in there. Waking up Catra is a really bad idea. Trust us."

The haunted looks on Glimmer and Bow's faces gives Perfuma pause. "Really?"

Bow nods his head emphatically. "Really. Last time we woke Catra up she came out and her eyes were glowing in the dark, and she was super mad."

Perfuma raises her other hand to point past Bow and Glimmer who turn to see the door cracked a few inches showing Catra silently glaring at them, her eyes glowing in the shadows. "Kind of like that?" Catra slowly raises a finger to her lips and continues to glare at them while closing the door.

Once the door is closed Glimmer whispers to the other two, "Can we have this conversation literally anywhere else?"

* * *

Catra sighs turning away from the door and walking towards the large bed she and Adora share. Despite the early afternoon sun the room is dark with thick curtains pulled over the windows allowing only the narrowest streams of light through. Catra retakes her position above the covers snuggling up to Adora who shifts to better accommodate her. "Are they gone yet?"

"They better be." Catra grumbles. "I'm surprised that you want to sleep in. You normally can't sit still this long."

Adora reaches back to adjust her pillow so she can sit up a bit more. "That would be true if my _everything_ didn't hurt."

"You did fight our entire squad. First me, then Lonnie and Rogelio just a few days later."

"Almost our entire squad." The two fall into contemplative silence. Catra notices Adora messing with her hands again like she does whenever in deep thought and gently places Adora's hand on her head. Absentmindedly Adora begins gently rubbing her fingers through Catra's course mane. "Where do you think Kyle was?".

Catra pulls herself more onto Adora's lap to allow Adora's hand better reach. "He could have been on one of those ships..."

They both know that would be the best answer which is why neither of them believe it. "You didn't get a good look at them like I did. Something was wrong with Rogelio and Lonnie. Their voices were off, and their eyes were twitchy. Shadoweaver did something to them.

"We don't know that it was her."

"Then who else could it be?" Silence. "She's probably still doing whatever it is to them, and we're just laying here wastin-"

"Adora, we are recovering." Adora flinches as Catra swats Adora with her tail. "Didn't we just learn how bad it sucks to go into a fight injured?"

Adora sighs sinking back into her pillow. "I know, it's just frustrating."

Catra uses Adora's relaxed posture to secure even more territory on her body. Now laying over Adora's lap with her head on Adora's chest.

Finally noticing Adora narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so touchy today? Aren't you usually sensitive about your personal space?"

Yellow and Blue eyes grin up at her in the shadows. "I need to make sure you don't hurt yourself trying to get up and play hero."

Adora smirks. "And you think you could stop me if I wanted to?"

Catra grins back. "Don't forget who won our last fight."

"Barely! And if I had been She-Ra-"

"She-Ra got beaten by Lonnie and Rogelio. I can handle them. Which means I can handle She-Ra."

Catra freezes as Adora pouts. "That's not fair and you know it."

Deciding she's had enough Catra relaxes herself against Adora's form through the covers. "You're right. Now how about we rest like we we're supposed to."

* * *

It's midafternoon when Catra emerges from their chambers in search of food. How Adora isn't also starving is beyond her. Unfortunately, it's at this point that Catra realizes that she's never actually been to the castle dining room, or even knows when they serve food. She's about to turn back when a voice calls her name.

"Catra!" Turning behind her Catra sees Bow waving from down the hall, Perfuma walking by his side. "We were wondering when you would come out. Where's Adora?"

Catra jerks a thumb towards the room. "She's still asleep." She then levels a glare at the two. "Don't wake her."

Perfuma waves her hands in front of her. "Of course not. We were just surprised to see you without her. From what I hear you two are practically inseparable."

Sighing Catra rolls her eyes. "Listen, she's asleep and I'm hungry, are you going to show me where the food is or not?"

Catra's shock at the speed with which Perfuma manages to grab her hands is the only reason she doesn't immediately pull away. "Well this is wonderful! Bow and I were just headed to grab lunch, you should come eat with us!"

Bow smiles and grabs Catra's shoulder invading her personal space and leading her down the hall. "C'mon Glimmer is already there waiting!"

It's as Catra is being dragged through the halls of Brightmoon with a princess holding one hand and an Etherian soldier holding the other that she wonders where she went wrong in life.

* * *

The food here is certainly an improvement from the Fright Zone. Sitting next to Glimmer, Catra slowly picks her way through the strange Etherian dishes, occasionally glancing at Glimmer, Bow, or Perfuma to figure out how to eat each entree. The three in question are animatedly talking about some mundane issue that Catra tuned out immediately after sitting down.

Using her claws Catra picks up some sort of breaded morsel and gently tears it open to inspect the meat stuffed inside. She's brought out of her thoughts by an elbow bumping against her arm. Looking up she sees that the other three sitting at the table are staring at her. "...What?"

Glimmer raises her hands in frustration, "See I told you!"

"That isn't an answer though!" Perfuma raises her voice and looks at Catra hopefully. "C'mon Catra we're all friends! You can tell us."

The girl in question slowly places the meat bun thing into her mouth before answering. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"About you and Adora of course!"

Catra raises an eyebrow waiting for Perfuma to finish the question. With only her expectant stare Catra glances to Bow who seems the calmest of the three. "What exactly about Adora and I is such a mystery?"

Bow twirls his fork in one hand while answering. "Well it's just that-, we know that you two are together but are you like, I mean, you know. _Together?_ "

Another incomplete question. She could swear these people weren't this dumb. Still, it looks like she's going to have to pry the question from them. "Alright here's what we're goanna do. I'm going to start the question and one of you is going to finish it ok? Great." Catra points a claw at Glimmer. "Are Adora and Catra…"

"Sleeping together!"

Catra rolls her eyes. "Obviously. Didn't two of you already annoy me over that? Now can I get back to eating in peace?"

"Wait no!" Frustrated Catra looks Perfuma. "I have a more important question."

There's a two second pause as Catra realizes Perfuma is waiting for her prompt. With a sigh Catra begins again. "All right flower princess, are Adora and I-".

"In love?"

Catra furrows her brow at the strange question. At the foreign word. She had of course heard of love, but it wasn't a concept thrown about very often on the Horde. It was something only seen in works of fiction. Upon racking her mind Catra can't recall a single person she knew as ever claiming to be 'in love'. Yet these Etherians are sitting here looking at her like it's the most important question in the world. "What does that mean?"

There's silence at the table as all three of the other occupants look at her in shock. Glimmer is the first to recover. "You can't be serious? You cannot be serious! The Horde doesn't even have love, how evil can you get?"

Perfuma just looks confused. "But you said you were sleeping together?"

Catra looks from the inexplicably upset Glimmer to the confused expression of Perfuma. "Yeah and? Adora and I have always slept in the same bed. Well she sleeps in it at least. I'm warm enough sleeping on top."

There's a flash of sparkles as Glimmer teleports from her seat to beside Bow pointing a finger at him in triumph. "Ha! I knew it!"

The look on Bow's face can best be described as one of utter horror. As if the words Catra said were unthinkable. "Guys hold on. Catra doesn't know what love is! We are having a best friend squad intervention right now!"

Catra pushes back her chair and stands up before she can get dragged into some weird Etherian shenanigans. "Thanks for showing me where to get some food but I'm going to-"

She's cut off as she feels vines from Perfuma's sleeve wrap around her hand, "Oh yay! My first best friend intervention!" the same vines grab Bow's hand as well.

Before Catra can cut at the vines Glimmer puts her hand on Perfuma's shoulder. "Best friend squad!"

All off the knights and workers in the castle look on as the four teenagers disappear in a shower of sparkles.

* * *

Yawning Adora stretches her arm up before wincing at feeling of pulling at her injuries. She stares at the lightly scarring skin of her forearm and thinks of the one that gave it to her. Speaking of, there's a noticeable lack of weight on her legs. "Catra?"

No response.

Adora more carefully slides out of bed and moves over to the curtains letting in some of the midafternoon sunlight? "How long was I asleep?"

As if in response her stomach let's out an enraged grumble and Adora clutches it finally acknowledging her empty stomach. Catra probably went to go find food.

Adora rubs her eyes in exasperation realizing that Catra's never been to the mess hall and is probably lost. "First food. Then Catra."

* * *

"Why exactly are we here again?" Here being at some weird cafe completely against Catra's will. She would object more if she had anything better to do.

Bow answers as Glimmer makes her way back to their table with drinks for all of them. "Because Catra, cafes like this are where love often strikes first."

Catra looks around with a bland expression while sipping the surprisingly good hot beverage that Glimmer placed in front of her. "All I see is a bunch of people eating."

There's a scraping of chairs as Bow positions himself next to Catra who subtly leans away. "No Catra look!" The boy points towards a couple seated in a corner booth for two. A human man and woman only a little older than themselves. It's too far away to hear what they're saying but it's impossible to miss their grins as they lean in close over the table and talk their two drinks forgotten in between them. "Can't you see the young love growing between them?"

Catra watches them for a moment observing what looks to be completely normal people enjoying a conversation. "No?"

Bow sighs and looks to the rest of the best friend squad. Perfuma gently pats him on the shoulder with a determined expression. "Don't worry Bow, I'll take over."

Resigned to her fate Catra simply grabs her cup and follows the other three out of the cafe across the street. When she sees the flower boutique they're entering she stops dead in her tracks. "Yeah, I'm not going in there."

Perfuma turns pouting, "Come on Catra, remember best friend squad!"

"No." Catra levels a glare at the trio. "Maybe you don't remember but the last time I saw so many flowers it was because you were using them to torture me."

Glimmer winces at the memory. "Isn't torture a strong word for just touching you with flowers?" When Catra's glare doesn't lessen. Glimmer shrugs and looks at Perfuma.

"Um, ok that's fine we don't need to go inside." Perfuma takes a moment to think before her face lights up. "Ok Everyone, I want you to close your eyes and imagine." Catra watches as the three of them close their eyes and considers making a break for it, she can see the castle from here.

Perfuma's voice breaks her train of thought. "Now I want you to imagine a safe and happy place, warm and comfortable. Around you are all the things that you will ever need. I'm eating an apple what do you have to eat?"

This cannot be normal even for Etherians. Before she can voice her objection, Glimmer speaks, "I'm eating one of those delicious moon pies from that festival we first went to with Adora."

Are they serious? "Ooh I'm eating more of that baked squash from the last time we visited your aunt." It's no surprise that Bow goes along with this as well.

After a few seconds Catra realizes that they're waiting for her and that the sooner she answers they'll be able to go. "Uh, some of that meat bun thing from the castle."

Perfuma smiles and continues. "That sounds nice. Now where are you eating it? I'm back in Plumeria sitting in the branches of the Heart blossom."

Glimmer is next, "I think I'm.. oh! I'm in Mystacor looking out at the clouds!"

"And I'm back on Sea Hawk's ship looking out at the ocean."

The easy answer is in the cafeteria with the meat buns but that doesn't seem to go along with the theme the others are going for. After another pause Catra answers, "I guess I'm back in me and Adora's room?"

The answer seems to please the group. "One last question. Who are you enjoying your meal with?"

Being the only one with her eyes open Catra can see the Perfuma smile while subtly turning towards Bow. Interesting. Glimmer hearing the silence decides to answer out of turn, "Oh I'm with my dad. We always loved to eat those together."

Bow answers next, "I think I'm with Glimmer, no one better than my best friend."

Even without opening her eyes Perfuma smiles towards Catra. "and you Catra?"

Catra is about to ask why Perfuma didn't have to answer when Glimmer interrupts. "Yeah Catra tell us!"

Fine, as long as they can get this over with, at least this one is easy. There's only one person Catra chooses to spend time with. "With Adora."

Catra has to cover her ears from the high pitch squeal that comes from Perfuma's mouth and is therefore unprotected when said girl rushes forward and embraces her. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!"

Catra hastily slips out of the Plumerian princesses arms and takes a step back. "I still don't get it. Even if I did love Adora, and I'm still not sure that that exercise proved anything. What does this have to do with us sleeping together?"

The trio fall silent with red blushes creeping up their faces while Catra stares at them in confusion. Bow finally works up the encourage to speak. "Ok so I think there might be some miscommunication. When we say, 'sleep together' what we really mean is." He pauses leaning closer and whispers in her ear. " _sex_."

Oh. "Oh you thought we were having sex? No Adora and I just sleep in the same bed." That actually only brings up more questions. "How would that even work? Adora and I are both female."

Like in the cafeteria Bow and Glimmer now stare at her in abject horror. Bow clasps his hands together as if praying. "Please tell me that you aren't being serious right now." At her lack of response he hangs his head in defeat. "The Horde really is evil."

Catra just looks at the three in confusion, "You, do know how intercourse works right? You need both pairs of equipment for making babies."

Perfuma answers while Glimmer still looks shell shocked. "People can participate for more reasons that to make babies. It can be a way to show love or even just to have fun."

Fun? As Far as Catra had ever heard sex was only used to create more children, future soldiers for the Horde. She had also never heard anything relating the act to love. However, the three of them look very convinced. "Are you sure? I still don't even know how that would work between two girls."

Finally, Glimmer takes a breath and looks at Catra with a fiery determination, it's similar to the look Adora had on her face before they left the Fright Zone. "Oh, I'm sure alright. Don't worry Catra we're going to help you through this." the purple princess holds out her hand. "Were going back to my room, I have some books that we're going to show Catra."

Perfuma's face turns bright red. "You don't mean?" Glimmer nods her head. "I've never been allowed to read anything like that before!" the flower princess places her hand on top of Glimmer's.

Glimmer's face shifts into a shy grin. "Me neither but teleporting has its upsides." Quickly her face resumes its serious expression. "So, nobody tell my mom."

Bow puts a hand on Catra's shoulder before placing it on the stack. "Don't worry Catra the best friend squad never abandons our own."

She could walk away logic demand she do just that, but curiosity demands otherwise. Against her better judgement Catra places her hand on the pile. "Might as well find out what you're talking about."

And the three of them vanish from the street.

* * *

After hours of searching the castle Adora finally decides to give up the hunt for Catra. First, she checked the mess hall, then the training rooms, and finally even Glimmer's room to no avail. It's weird that she couldn't even find Glimmer or Bow. She crossed paths with the queen who hadn't seen any of them all day and that was when Adora began to worry. Mostly because if Catra was with them alone it would only be a matter of time before they annoyed her into attacking them. But as the evening came Adora eventually decided that she was overthinking it and Catra probably wouldn't maim anyone. Probably.

Deciding to make use of her alone time she took a trip to the castle infirmary to check on her injuries and get some of her unneeded bandages removed. She followed that up with a warm bath and finally by eating a relaxing meal on the grass of the castle courtyard.

Now walking back to her room full and relaxed Adora allowed her mind to wander to the subject of Catra again. The question of whether she had done the right thing bringing her here. The Horde is evil, so they had to leave but while there Catra had always seemed so driven and active. Whereas now she seems content to spend most of her days asleep. Was she actually happy here?

As Adora opens the door to her room she's brought out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar smell. Is that incense? She feels something strange underfoot and looks to see that the floor of the room is covered in rose petals. "What the-"

"Hey.. Adora.." The sensual purr comes from her bed where she looks up to see Catra wearing...not much at all. Adora stands absolutely stunned as Catra crawls off the bed and saunters towards her. "I think I love you."

That's not a word used very often in the Horde. Dumbly Adora asks the first question that comes to mind. "What does that mean?" a better question might have been 'why are you dressed like that?' but Adora's brain is working as hard as it can to process all of this.

Catra grins her usual Cheshire grin as she takes Adora's hand in her own. "Why don't I show you?"

* * *

Back in Glimmer's room the three other members of the best friend squad sit in awkward silence. Not because of the frankly impressive amounts of adult reading material around them. Those were fun to read together they were even pointing out parts that they thought would be particularly useful for Catra. To the Cat girl's embarrassment which they had all gotten a laugh out of.

No, it's because sitting here they can, through the walls and hallway, hear the results of Catra's 'education'.

Perfuma smiles trying to ease the tension. "Well at least we don't have to wonder how they feel anymore." Another sound reaches their ears despite the thick castle walls. "Well our work here is done I guess it's time I head home."

Bow quickly rises to his feet. "I'll walk you to the gate."

The two quickly flee the situation that Glimmer is going to have to try and sleep through. She takes a pillow from her bed and tries her best to cover her ears. "I've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

The next morning Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer all exit the meeting hall. Adora and Catra hand in hand look surprisingly well rested. In stark contrast to Glimmer who looks noticeably less sparkly. Adora turns to regard the princess. "Hey Glimmer, did you sleep ok? You don't look so good."

Through supreme willpower Glimmer manages to bite back her snappy comment. "I'm fine. C'mon were leaving for Dryll. Princess Entrapta will be a huge help to the princess alliance."

Catra smirks, "Another diplomatic mission? You remember how the last one went."

Glimmer's eye twitches. "It's not going to be like that this time. There's no Horde presence near Dryll. Plus, I hear Entrapta has an army of robot guards and servants, even if the Horde did somehow show up, we wouldn't even have to fight."

Catra shrugs. "I'll believe it when I see it."


	9. Chapter 9

" _Adora is sick. It's a shameful display of weakness but It happens to everyone eventually. Lonnie would normally have been glad to see the ever perfect Adora knocked down a peg if it wasn't for the fact that she was now exiled from their room. Not by any Horde regulations or rules. It wasn't even out of fear of whatever illness Adora had. No, it was out of self-preservation, because while Adora has been unconscious for hours Catra has been hovering over her with claws and teeth bared for anyone who steps too close. Even though Lonnie's bunk is on the far side of the room, it is just not worth the chance of getting mauled."_

* * *

"So what kind of magic does Entrapta have?"

Catra looks over to Adora and ponders the question herself, "Yeah you said she's got a robot army or something right? So does she control machines?"

Glimmer shakes her head, "Actually Entrapta has magical hair." At the confused look from the other two she elaborates. "She can control it like a pair of arms or I guess tentacles. I've even seen her use them to walk before."

Catra just raises an eyebrow in question. "So nothing to do with the robots?"

Bow looks forward with a sparkling look in his eyes. "No Entrapta is just a genius! She's the most accomplished member of the Etherian young inventers club. I've been a fan of hers for a long time."

Leaning over to Catra, Glimmer whispers. "He is so in love with her."

Bow's face turns red, "No I'm not. It's pure academic admiration. As a fellow member of the Etherian young inventors club how could I not respect our most distinguished member."

Snickering Adora asks. "Have you actually met her before?"

Excitedly bow pulls a paper and pen from his bag. "No, but I'm totally going to get her autograph." There's a cloud of smoke and Bow drops the notepad and pen as Catra grabs him by the shirt and yanks I'm out of the path of the falling rocks that now block their way. "Thanks." Dusting himself off Bow stands up and turns to look at their new obstruction. "A rockslide? We should probably-"

"For the honor of Grayskull!" In a flash of light She-Ra stands before them sword raised high. "Yaaah!" Her sword comes down on the rocks pulverizing them in a shower of dust. "You were saying?"

Before Bow can react Catra beats him to it. "Geez Adora aren't I supposed to be the reckless one? Shouting and smashing rocks on the unstable cliffside? It's like you're trying to kill us."

She-Ra crosses her arms and rolls her eyes while looking down at Catra. "Oh, please. How else were we supposed to get around?"

Bow and Glimmer take a step back as Catra's tail begins to swipe about angrily behind her. "Literally any other way? Princess could have teleported us, we could have climber over, or around or-"

"Or I could smash it out of our way! Why are any of those better?"

Catra is about to retort when Glimmer interrupts by pointing to the distant castle. "Uh guys?"

They all look up to see a red light flashing from the castle's highest peaks. Bow draws his weapon, "That's the distress beacon! Princess Entrapta must be in trouble!"

Catra smirks at Glimmer, "I told you so."

"Ugh come on let's just go."

The four of them take off towards the castle with Catra and She-Ra in the lead. Bow calls out from behind them as they rapidly approach the castle gates. "Everyone be careful! Entrapta is supposed to have set up traps all around the- Aaah!" The two in the lead turn to see Glimmer and Bow barely make a jump over a pit of spikes that opened up behind them. Bow brushes himself off. "Castle. There are traps all over the castle. So we should be sure to stick together."

Catra crosses her arms and does her best Glimmer impersonation, "There's no Horde in the area… this will be easy."

She-Ra turns to face the rest of the party. "Ok Bow, we'll be careful. Catra and I will lead, you two just try and stay close." She-Ra points to the main castle doors. "Catra."

Catra nods, both her and She-Ra grab the door handles and pull. Triggered by the force the ground opens up beneath them letting Glimmer and Bow hear their surprised shrieks as they fall down below. Before either Glimmer or Bow can move the floor neatly folds back up as if it had never opened. Crossing her arms Glimmer looked over to Bow. "Do we have a plan B?"

* * *

"Can you get your gigantic self off me?" With a grunt Catra manages to roll She-Ra off her. "Man you're heavy."

With a groan She-Ra sits up and surveys the area around them seeing only dim lighting past the bars of the cage the two of them now stand in. "Where exactly are we?"

Catra squints, her eyes picking up the small amount of light in the room. "Looks like a cage, not much of a prison though. I can see a door if we get out of here."

She-Ra flexes a bicep, "Sounds easy enough." She-Ra grabs two of the Cage bars and with a grunt of effort the metal yields to her magical strength. The taller girl gestures towards the opening, "after you."

The two of them make their way out of the cage and through the door into a well-lit hallway. The rugs and walls share a distinctive red and purple theme She-Ra and Catra both look in confusion at the various paintings on the wall. Catra points to the closest one which depicts a small purple haired girl in between two robots one dressed as a man and the other a woman. "Did we ever think to ask if this princess was sane?"

She-Ra smirks. "Have any of the princess been sane?"

"Yeah I suppose all of you princesses are-" Catra freezes mid-sentence and in a moment She-Ra also stills approaching sound. They turn to face the corner when three humanoid machines wander towards them. All of them with bright red eyes with a glowing purple crystal at their core. "Do you think those are from the robot army Glimmer mentioned?"

The lead robot unhinges it's jaw and releases a metallic screech that makes Catra cover her sensitive ears. While she's distracted the other two robots rush at her, both leaping forward with their metallic hands outstretched. "Stay back!" She-Ra moves in front of Catra and grabs both attacking robots by their heads and smashes them together creating a shower of sparks. By the time the last has started to move Catra has already recovered, dashing through She-Ra's legs and slicing into its metal frame with her claws.

After waiting a second to make sure the robots are truly defeated the two finally relax. "Hey Adora, remind me to scream at Glimmer when we get back."

She-Ra smirks. "At least we know why there's a distress beacon on." The smile drops from She-Ra's face and she leans closer to speak in a whisper. "Hey Catra. Do you see that, on the ceiling?"

Catra's eyes shift to the ceiling where two glowing red dots stare at them from the darkness. Bernie sensitive eyes adjust to the darkness allowing her to pick out its shape. "I think that might be our princess." She says loud enough to ensure she's heard.

Descending with her violet hair princess Entrapta lowers herself to the ground and pulls back the glowing red lenses of her welding mask to reveal her own red eyes wide in excitement. "Hello! One is very tall and the other one can see in the dark! How fascinating. Your eyes are also different colors how neat!"

She-Ra relaxes upon seeing Entrapta descend. "You are princess Entrapta right?" She-Ra waits for the girl to nod before continuing. "What is going on here? We came to talk to you about the princess alliance but we saw the distress beacon and came running. We got separated from two of our friends running in."

"Well you see.." as Entrapta talks her she begins to move around She-Ra using her hair in place of legs for added height. "I was conducting an experiment with a piece of ancient first one's tech we found deep in the mined under Dryl. During the experiment it reacted with the first one's tech I use to power my robots and well…"

"It turned them into murderous death bots?" Catra finishes her voice raising in annoyance at the ridiculous situations that they keep finding themselves in. Frustrated the girl lets out a yell. "Come on! Can we not have one outing that doesn't result in bodily harm?"

"There is one more thing."

Catra's eye twitches as she turns to look at Entrapta. "We are in a booby-trapped maze castle with killer robots. What else could you POSSIBLY add to that?"

Entrapta winces at Catra's continued yelling. "They might be attracted to noise."

The entire hallway begins to shake as a mechanical whirring noise fills their ears. Catra moves to grab Entrapta's arm and run when she notices She-Ra brandishing her sword. "Adora shouldn't we be running from the army of killer robots?"

"Listen to the scary cat lady. We are probably all going to die."

She-Ra grins as a large robot appears from around the corner. Judging from the large rotating bristles along its bottom and sides, it appears to have been created for cleaning purposes. However the glowing red gem lodged into it's head coupled with frightening red eyes one either side of it show it's true intentions. The bot stops for a second before surging forward at top speed. "Don't worry about it. This is exactly what She-Ra does!"

She-Ra jumps towards the bot sword held high and lands on its head lodging her blade deep into the metal. "Haaaa!" The warrior woman swings her blade at any surface of the bot she can reach however none of her strikes seem to stop it. She spies the glowing red gem. "Let's see how you like this!" With another cry She-Ra stabs the robot through the core and it finally stops moving, the red light disappearing from its eyes.

Catra lets go of Entrapta. "Alright Adora we get it you're strong. Now if your done showing off we should probably still get out of here." Seemingly not caring that the robot is defeated She-Ra continues to swing her sword at it stabbing and slashing deeply into the metal. "Hey Adora! Are you listening to me? That racket is going to draw even more of those things!"

Catra and Entrapta gasp as She-Ra turns towards them with glowing red eyes. The normally blue jewel in the sword of protection sheds a ruby light. Catra glances to Entrapta. "Explain!"

"Amazing!" Entrapta pulls out a voice recorder holding it to her mouth using her hair. "It would appear that the tall one has been infected by the shard, how fascinating. Perhaps the sword is acting as a direct conduit to her brain? It must be first one's tech Perhaps if we dissect her I can learn the truth."

"Raaaagh!" She-Ra leaps off the robot, sword held high and Catra has to yank on Entrapta's arm to pull her out of the way. The ground where the sword strikes is shattered with a small crater at the tip.

"Or she might kill us before then. Either way this is very fascinating!"

Catra once again yanks Entrapta away from She-Ra's sword. "Can you talk less and dodge more?"

"No promises!"

Catra had seen She-Ra grab a Horde soldier and throw him into the sunset. She knew that the sword gave Adora incredible strength. But she had always been in the right end of the sword before now. With a graceful back handspring Catra wheels out of the path of She-Ra's blade causing the sword to tear through the stone pillar behind her. "Jeez Adora can't you hold back a little?"

Of course the only response is Adora's crazed yell. "Rhaaaagh!"

Catra springs off the wall and lands a spinning heel kick on She-Ra's jaw causing her to stagger a few steps backwards. Catra pauses for a second to see if she'd managed to knock some sense into Adora.

"Rhhaaaag!"

Guess not.

"It's the sword!" Entrapta calls out from the sidelines. "She might stop if you can get her to let go of the sword."

Ducking under another swing Catra tackles She-Ra's midsection doing no damage but succeeding in closing distance. "Sorry about this Adora." Catra jumps up headbutting She-Ra's chin just as she was about to let out another yell. Her teeth snap together in a harsh clang and Catra uses the momentary distraction to jump up and place her feet on She-Ra's stomach. She kicks off and snatches the sword from She-Ra's hand and flips to a stop next to Entrapta.

Watching carefully Catra sees She-Ra shrink down to Adora her red eyes shifting into a hazy blue. Her body goes limp and Catra has to drop the sword in order to catch her before she hits the ground. The cat girl turns to Entrapta. "What's wrong with her? Is she O.k.?"

"Hmm." Entrapta walks over with a tape measure and uses her hair to hold it up to Adora. "Hmm the tall one seems less tall, perhaps a side effect of the virus? Or maybe it's the sword." Entrapta shrugs and produces a small knife. "Now if we dissect it we might be able to figure out why."

Alarmed Catra shifts Adora onto her back so that she can carry her easier. "If you even think about cutting Adora with that knife, I don't care that you are a princess. I will stab you."

The knife disappears into Entrapta's pouch. "Yes ma'am."

Catra continues glaring for a moment before focusing on the mission at hand. "Alright so Adora is out right now so we can't rely on She-Ra either. Princess, how do we shut off the killer robots."

Entrapta's red eyes narrow in thought. "Well we could try and unplug the first one's shard from the main power supply. But…." Catra's tail flicks in agitation, knowing that whatever Entrapta says it's going to suck. "The last I saw the room was full of killer robots."

"Fantastic." Catra sighs. "Trap filled maze castle filled with killer robots, Bow and Glimmer are missing, Adora is out for now, and the room we need to get to is also filled with killer robots. Is there any good news?"

Entrapta's hair digs into her pocket pulling out a small baked treat. "I have one adorable tiny cupcake. If we share it, we can each get a bite."

"Oooh cup cake!" Catra turns her head to see Adora seemingly awake speaking over her shoulder.

"Adora are you ok?" Catra slowly releases Adora's legs, she almost steps away but sees Adora violently sway to one side and grabs one of her arms to keep her from falling. "Adora?"

Adora's face is covered in a wide grin while her eyes have a vacant dreamy expression. "Hehe. Wow your so pretty. Hugs!"

Adora leans forward onto Catra's chest who just looks down at her confused. "Entrapta. Please tell me we can fix her." Catra's face goes red as Adora presses her face even harder into Catra's chest giggling. "Please."

"No promises!"

* * *

Glimmer places a hand on her face in disbelief. "This is so stupid."

A robot approaches Glimmer with menacing red eyes and metallic claws outstretched. She might have felt fear if not for the absolute absurdity of the situation. Before it can reach her the machine is knocked to the ground by a pressurized blast of icing. Some of the icing splatters on the glowing red chip miraculously de-activating it.

"How? How does this happen?"

Glimmer is so lost in bewilderment that she fails to notice another bot approaching her from behind. "Lookout princess!" She turns around only to see her would be assailant be dispatched by an alarmingly pressurized bottled beverage. The skinny man wielding the somehow still spraying bottle nods at her and moves on to 'fight' his next foe.

She watches another robot be defeated by what looks like a tiny thrown cupcake. "This could not get any dumber."

* * *

"What the heck!" Glimmer was pissed. She had spent the entire trek through the castle worrying about Adora and Catra who had disappeared through that trap floor earlier. She had custard on her cape and her shoes were wet with sparkling water from the collateral of her allies 'attacks.' Only to find Entrapta casually sitting on the ground mumbling into a recorder and Adora cuddling into Catra's chest. "Firstly, Hi Entrapta, I'm glad that you're ok. Secondly, I cannot believe I was worried sick over you two when you're sitting here and CUDDLING! Thirdly, can you two please get a room!"

Entrapta raises a hand. "Hi Glimmer!"

Catra's eyes pinch in frustration as Adora animatedly leans back. "Ohmygosh! Catra Glimmer's here. And Bow! Do they know that they're upside down?"

With a sigh Catra calmly answers. "I'm sure they know Adora. Now sit up before you hurt your neck."

With a blush and a giggle Adora leans back forward into Catra's chest.

Alarmed Bow points a finger at Adora. "What is wrong with her?"

Entrapta's hand shoots up. "Ooh ooh I can answer this one!" The red eyed girl raises up on a platform made of her own hair. "I was experimenting with a piece of first ones tech that spread a virus to all my machines making them all murdery and such. So I've been looking at her sword and 'not' taking it apart and turns out that its first ones tech too! I don't know exactly how it works but either way the virus infected the tall one and made her murdery but when we took the sword from her it short circuited her brain! Isn't that fascinating?"

Glimmer stares blankly while it takes her brain a moment to understand the fast talking princess. "So wait you're saying that your virus broke Adora?"

Entrapta shrugs. "More or less. But we can fix her and all of my murderous machines if we can stop the signal that the first ones disk is emitting."

Bow hold his bow confidently while his kitchen knights ready their, bottles, pastries, and serving trays behind him. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Careful!" Everyone turns to Catra who is carefully pulling her tail out of Adora's hands. "We were waiting for you. I knew some dumb robots wouldn't actually be able to kill you. The door right next to us has the first ones, whatever in it. You guys go in and shut that thing down while I watch Adora."

Glimmer looks down to Catra surprised. "Wait you mean you're not coming with us? I thought you'd love the chance to kick some robot butt? We could have one of the kitchen staff look after Adora, you would help us a lot more in there than out here."

The girl holding the serving tray gives Catra a slight bow. "I promise you that I won't let anything happen to her."

"Not a chance." Catra shifts to keep Adora in her lap while the bling girl reaches once again for her tail. "Yeah while I might actually like some of you, a tiny bit. I don't trust any of you to look after Adora. I don't even trust all of you to look after Adora together. So, I'm going to look after her and while there are some killer robots out here. I know there will be plenty in there. So Adora and I are going to sit here and wait for you to fix this."

Bow holds a hand out to Catra. "Come on Catra with the power of friendship we'll be able to handle this easily."

"No."

Bow's stare meets Catra's glare for almost a minute before he turns away. "Ok Catra and Adora stay out here. We'll handle this! Let's go gang!"

Bow and the kitchen knights all put their hands together and Glimmer places hers on top of the stack. She looks over her shoulder at Entrapta. "Coming?"

Entrapta approaches curiously pulling out her voice recorder. "They appear to be putting their hands together in some strange type of hand hug. I think I'm going to try it."

In a flash of sparkles the group vanishes leaving Catra and Adora sitting in the hallway.

"Hey Catra?"

Catra looks back to Adora who almost looks thoughtful with her half lidded eyes. "What is it Adora?"

"How come you don't like me when I'm She-Ra?"

Catra raises an eyebrow. "I never said that."

Adora's eyes droop closed as the leans her head into Catra's chest a yawn escaping her lips. "I can tell."

* * *

"I did not say that."

Bow and Glimmer burst out laughing. Catra just grins. "Entrapta?"

The princess pulls out her voice recorder and hits a button.

" _C'mon don't you think Glimmer is pretty? She has pink eyes and a nice BUTT!"_

" _Oh my God Adora. Entrapta please tell me you are getting this."_

" _Pshhh. You don't need to be jealous Catraa. I like your butt too."_

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

"Hahaha!"

"Stop it guys!" Adora crosses her arms with her face flushed red. "It's not funny. I was like brain dead or something. I didn't know what I was saying!"

Catra places a hand on her chest and gasps in mock horror. "So, you don't like my butt?"

"Hahaha" Glimmer and Bow continue laughing. Both of their faces bright red from lack of oxygen. Bow is on the ground beating his fist.

Adora says nothing and just pouts stubbornly refusing to look at any of them. Deciding she's teased Adora enough Catra turns back to Entrapta. "You sure you're not gonna come with us back to Brightmoon? I mean your castle is pretty destroyed."

The red eyed princess smiles back at Catra. "Oh yeah it is. I'm gonna see what stuff I can save, but after I can come to bright moon. It will be like an extended sleepover! Ooh we can talk more about that weapon idea and we can even eat tiny foods together!"

Catra chuckled at the strange princess's Enthusiasm. "I'll look forward to it."

The four of them wave goodbye to Entrapta as they start on the long journey back to Brightmoon. Catra looks over to Glimmer. "So, what sort of nearly fatal diplomatic mission is next?"

"I swear this was supposed to be easy." The purple wearing princess sighs. "Honestly the only other princess that might help us is princess Frosta but considering the week that we've had I think we deserve a vacation."

Bow looms at Glimmer in excitement, "Wait really!?" When Glimmer nods Bow pumps his fist in victory. "Yes!"

Adora and Catra just share confused looks. Adora decides to speak getting over her previous pouting. "Vacation?"

Glimmer nods. "That's right, we're going to visit my aunt in Mystaor. It's the safest most magically protected place in all of Etheria. The Horde doesn't even know where it is and there are no robots there. We'll be able to have a totally safe weekend of relaxation and good food."

Catra rolls her eyes. "I'll believ-"

"Don't!" Glimmer points a finger at Catra interrupting her. "You're going jinx us... Just trust me this time."

Catra chuckles putting her hands behind her head. "Sure thing princess."


	10. Chapter 10

" _Fight with more than just your fists." The force Cadets sit in the classroom usually reserved for any non combat exams. All of them deathly silent as Shadoweaver stalks the front of the room. "The Etherians are emotional and easily manipulated. Use this to your advantage." Shadoweaver raises a fist. "Take their pathetic notions of love and loyalty and turn them against each other. Twist their hearts with lies and make them fight each other."_

 _Lonnie raises her hand. "Aren't the Etherians just a bunch of princesses and cowards? Why can't we just beat then up?"_

 _Behind the mask they can all feel Shadoweaver sneer. "The Etherians fake bravery and draw false strength through the guises of friendship and love. Tear those down and they will have nothing left."_

* * *

" _Catra."_ Shadoweaver! Catra shoots up from the ground disentangling herself from Adora. Her blue and yellows eyes scan the forest for the voice and the dark mask that usually accompany it.

"Catra what is it?" Adroa sits up from the ground scanning the area Catra is looking.

Catra's eyes focus, finding nothing but the ordinary shapes and shadows of the forest. "Nothing, I thought I heard something." Catra lowers herself again slowly, still attentively surveying their camp.

Adora rubs some of the sleep from her eyes. "We can take turns keeping watch if you want."

Catra shakes her head. "No, go back to sleep. It must have just been a dream."

* * *

Bow's excitement was infectious. Glimmer had been grinning all morning, Adora had a pleasant smile on her face, and even Catra found it hard to maintain neutral expression. "So no Horde?"

Glimmer smirks back, "Nope, Mystaor is magically protected. You have to know how to get there to even tell it's there. Plus there's pretty much no chance of anyone stumbling on it by accident even with magic."

This gets Adora's attention. "What, is it under water?"

Glimmer shakes her head.

"Underground?" Catra hazards a guess.

"Nope."

Bow turns back to the rest of them. His excited grin undulled since they left this morning. "Should I tell them?"

"Nah." Glimmer's grin turns malicious. "I think we should show them the same way I showed you when you came here for the first time."

Bow turns back to the front laughing. Adora turns and whispers to Catra. "Are you suddenly scared too?"

"Not at all." Despite this she grasps Adora's hand just a bit tighter.

They continue walking for another hour before they reach a dead end. The forest ends and the group stands at the precipice of a cliff so high up that they can see clouds lazily drifting below. Catra and Adora look over the cliffside warily. "Did we take a wrong turn?"

Grinning Glimmer casually walks around them. "I don't think so? Bow we're not lost are we?"

Bow also starts to slowly slide around them. "No we're definitely at the right place."

Adora turns to look over the cliffside again before placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah there's nothing here."

Glimmer chuckles. "Didn't I tell you Adora? Mystacor is protected by magic. You won't be able to see it with your eyes." Glimmer closes her eyes and Bow follows suit. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. If you concentrate you should be able to _feel_ the magic. My Auntie likes to say. ' _The only way to get to Mystacor is to believe'_."

Adora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Skeptically Catra follows suit still holding Adora's hand.

"Now turn to face the cliff side and imagine what you think Mystacor should look like. You should feel a sensation pulling or pushing you towards it."

After a moment Catra groans in frustration. "I hate magic. What exactly are we supposed to be feeling?"

"It should feel like." Glimmer grins maliciously. "A swift kick in the butt!"

"Wha-"

In unison Bow and Glimmer kick Adora and Catra off of the cliff. They stand there giggling hearing their terrified screams. Bow wipes a tear from his eyes. "You do know that Catra is going to kill us right?"

Glimmer gives one last laugh while walking up to the cliff herself. "True, but that was hilarious. Ready?" Bow nods and the two of them leap off of the cliff in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Glimmer puts her hands on her hips and eyes Catra warily as their flying mountain ride reaches Mystacor. "Ok Catra, you've thrown me off three times now. Got it all out of your system yet?"

Catra crosses her arms, her glare is less murderous than when she and Adora first landed. "I really hate magic."

Bow chuckles rubbing the back of his head. "You won't be saying that for long."

Seeing that Catra was finally ready to stop trying to throw her off the cliffs Glimmer decides a little warning is in order. "Ok just so you know, my Aunt Casta can be kind of a lot. So yeah, just be ready for that."

Catra leans over and whispers to Adora. "Aunt?" Adora shrugs.

"There's my favorite niece!" Catras eyes narrow at the woman approaching her. Castaspella has dark hair, a purple dress, and big smile as she embraces Glimmer. Yet for some reason she seems familiar. Somehow Reminiscent of Shadoweaver.

"Hi Auntie. These are my friends, Catra and Adora: who is also sometimes She-Ra."

"Well it is good to meet you. I'm glad Glimmer has more than one friend now!"

"Auntie!"

"Well anyway how about a tour? I can show you all of our facilities. Oh and we're having an eclipse ceremony this evening that you absolutely must see!"

"Auntie!"

"Now now Glimmer. Why don't we leave it up to your new friends?"

Catra looks around at the various people practicing their magic in the courtyard A place filled with magic and images? "Yeah you guys can go on the tour. I didn't sleep well."

"Oh well in that case I can show you to a room. What about you Adora do you want a tour?" Casta clasps her hands hopefully.

Worriedly Adora looks to Catra first. Catra rolls her eyes. "I'm fine Adora. Go on."

Well if Catra is going to sleep might as well see what this place is a about. Shrugging Adora looks back to Castaspella "Sure."

* * *

"Ugh I must be getting spoiled." Catra reclines on the bed in the chambers Castaspella showed her to, annoyed that it doesn't match up to the bed in brightmoon. It's still soft enough to sink into, but lacks the support of the bed she shares with Adora. But that doesn't mean it won't get the job done.

Catra quickly drifts off to sleep. It's the first time in over a week that it wasn't with Adora.

" _After all she's with someone else right now."_

Because I didn't want to go.

" _She didn't seem to mind."_

The dream shifts and Catra is no longer lying on her bed. Instead she's standing in an unfamiliar hallway where large statues line either side of the hall. All of them pristine except for one that looks to be intentionally blackened and unkept. In front of her Glimmer and Adora are walking hand in hand.

"Hey Adora." Catra calls out to them but neither of them turn to face her.

" _They can't hear you. You made a mistake in allowing Adora to come to the Etherians. In the Fright Zone all she had was you. You must realize the other 'options' she now has."_

Suddenly Adora turns and grabs Glimmer's wrists pinning her to the wall. She grins at Glimmer with the same hungry look reserved for Catra in the bedroom. "So princess ready to have some fun?"

Glimmer squirms in a very half hearted attempt to escape. "What about Catra?"

Adora laughs. "What about her? Catra is just some Horde stray. In the Horde she was the best I could do, but now..." Catra looks away ears drooping as Adora descends upon Glimmer. When she looks back Adora has pulled away, face flushed, and lips moist. Catra takes a step back as Adora turns towards her with a malicious sneer. "I think we both know I can do much better."

Catra shoots up from the bed covered in sweat. "...It was just a dream." despite this Catra wastes no time in throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "I need to find Adora." She raises an arm to wipe her tears before stepping outside.

* * *

"Oh your friends?" The mage Catra stopped thinks for a moment putting her hand on her chin. "Hmmm. Oh I think I saw them heading towards the healing springs. The water there is fantastic. If you head over that way they might still be there."

"Thanks." Catra doesn't spare the woman another second as she begins quickly walking towards the indicated direction.

The doorway leads into a large steamy room with high ceilings. Scattered around the room are what appear to be many different sized basins of water formed from the stone itself each filled with steaming water. The humidity in the room almost makes Catra gag.

Her eyes narrow in search looking for Adora in the steamy room. Finally they settle on the only blonde in the room and she begins making her way there struggling to see details through the steam. When she does get close enough to see she continues walking hoping that the sight before her would somehow change with distance. Adora lays peacefully asleep in the tub with a very content looking Glimmer laying against her. Adora's arms appear to be gently encircling the shorter girls waist holding them together.

" _I told you."_

The same voice from the dream. Catra whirls around to see the shadowy figure of Shadoweaver floating across from her. "I should have known." Catra flexes her claws as she snarls in the direction of her motherly figure. "I bet that dream was your work too. I'm not going to be fooled by your tricks."

" _Tricks_." Shadoweaver gestures a hand to the tub. " _Surely you don't think I convinced them to lie together. To fall asleep like this. To look so happy without you."_

Catra leaps forward, her claws passing harmlessly through the spectre. "Shut up!"

" _No Catra. This was all your doing. You let Adora come here. You're the one letting her push away from you. If you bring her back to the Horde there won't be any princesses to compete with. It will be just you and her. Just like you want."_

Before Catra can lunge again the shadow melts into the steamy air and disappears.

"Catra?" Catra turns to see Adora groggily open her eyes. "What's going on?" Catra's eyes dart around the chamber looking for unnatural shadows. Glimmer splashes into the water with a gasp as Adora jumps to her feet grabbing the sword of protection. Not knowing what to look for Adora's eyes begin carefully scanning the room.

Glimmer splashes to the surface of the pool as Bow shakes himself awake. She sees Catra and Adora both tense and ready for a fight. "What are you two doing? What the heck Adora you brought your sword to the sauna! How about you both relax, we can get Catra into some water clothes and then we can all chill out?"

"Shadoweaver is here." Catra's voice is calm despite the tension in her body. "She was just here, playing her mind games."

At hearing this Adora steps closer to Catra positioning themselves back to back. "Where is she? I can't see her!"

Catra shakes her head. "She disappeared into the shadows."

Bow pulls himself out of the pool holding his hands out gently as he approaches the two former Horde cadets. "Ok I'm not sure what you saw. But it's impossible for anyone from the Horde to be here. The whole place is protected by magic remember? Besides if she was here someone would have noticed by now."

"I did." They all turn to listen to Adora. "Back during the tour, when Castaspella was talking about Light Spinner. I saw her shadow. I heard her voice."

Glimmer stands next to Bow trying to look reassuring. "Ok, standing here freaking out about it isn't going to help anything." Glimmer sighs. "How about we all get dressed and we can go talk to aunt Casta about it. If Shadoweaver really was here then my aunt would be able to find out."

* * *

Castaspella shakes her head while looking at the crystal in her palm. "I don't see anything unusual on here. The crystal would let me know whenever anyone steps through the barrier into Mystacor." She turns the crystal towards the teens and points to four multi colored sparkles on its surface. "While you can't really read it without the magical knowledge to do so, only four people have entered Mystacor today and those four people are you."

Catra glares at the woman. "Then your crystal is wrong. I saw her!"

Catra looks ready to start a fight so Adora places a hand on her shoulder. "We both saw her. Isn't there anyway she could have snuck past your security magic? Shadoweaver uses powerful magic. Couldn't she have, messed with it or something?"

Casta grins back at them. "You can trust that everything is ok in Mystacor. I am the most powerful sorceress in all of Etheria. If someone was using powerful magic like you say I'm sure I would have noticed." She reaches out and ruffles Catra's hair not realizing how dangerously close to a mauling she is. "You kids should relax. Mystacor is the safest place in Etheria. Now I have to go prepare for the eclipse ceremony. You should all come by and watch. I'll see you then."

As Casta walks away it takes all of Adora's strength to prevent Catra from attacking the woman.

"See?" Gimmer says. "Like we said, there's no way Shadoweaver was here. You guys are just super stressed from the whole killer robot thing."

Bow places a hand on Adoras shoulder. "Honestly you both look pretty tired. Maybe you should get some rest before the ceremony."

Adora runs at her eyes suddenly feeling exhausted. "Maybe you're right. Catra show me to where the room is?"

* * *

"So. You don't actually buy all of that do you?" Catra crosses her arms leaning against the doorframe while Adora sits on the bed. "I know what I saw. You saw her too. I don't care what they said Shadoweaver is here."

"I saw her too but…" Adora looks down at the sword in her lap. "They could be right. I mean what if we are just stressed?"

"That's crap and you know it." Catra snarls. "She's here and I'm going to find her." When Adora doesn't immediately react Catra clicks her tongue and walks out closing the door behind her.

Adora sighs in the now empty room looking down at the sword. In its reflection she looks a lot less tired than she is.

" _Adora can be so dumb sometimes."_

Adora glances up, hearing Catra's voice on the other side of the door.

" _Being with these Etherians really has made her weak. I guess this is just another thing I'll have to take care of. Useless."_

Annoyed Adora stands and throws open the door ready to tell off Catra. Only to be greeted by the empty hall. "Huh? Catra?" She lets the door close behind her as she looks around for Catra.

* * *

Catra is outside of the main building watching the practicing mages in the courtyard when Adora catches up to her. Catra's mismatched eyes meet Adora's cool blue ones. "Finally decided to help me find her?"

Adora sneers. "You are being stubborn. Why can't you just accept that we might have been wrong? Glimmer and Bow haven't seen anything and even Castaspella says that there's no way Shadoweaver is here." Adora sighs. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Catra turns and glares at Adora. "Because Shadoweaver is here! You know she is. Why are you being so dense. This isn't even the first time she's shown up like this. You know what she can do."

Adora crosses her arms and leans against the wall a disappointed look on her face. She mumbles under her breath. " _I'm sure Glimmer would listen to me."_

Memories of the earlier dream cause Catras ears to flatten. Her voice comes out in a low hiss. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Adora looks away.

"What does that mean!" Catra reaches out to grab Adora's shoulder.

Her hand passes right through Adora's shoulder. The area her hand passed through takes on a black shadowy visage. 'Adora' looks up at her with glowing red eyes. " _Not as bright as you thought Catra."_

"Shadoweaver!" Adora's face shimmers as Catra's claw passes through it. "Why are you here. Why can't you just leave us alone!"

" _Hahaha. Oh Catra you always were a disappointment. Now Adora is finally realizing it too."_

Catra swipes at the specter's head two more times before realizing that it's having no effect. "Quit it with your mind games." Catra stops for a second and thinks. "Why would you be here talking with me? No. Adora is the one you want." Catra's eyes widen. "You want Adora."

Shadoweaver laughs as Catra sprints through the hall towards her room.

* * *

"C'mon Adora where are you?" After checking the empty room Catra began running through the castle without any direction looking about frantically for the real Adora. She would have stopped to ask if anyone had seen her but the halls are eerily empty. No sign of Bow, Glimmer, or anyone else.

Didn't Glimmer's auntie person say something about an Eclipse ceremony?

Looking out the window Catra can see the sky start to dim as the moon casts its shadow over the the floating isle.

"I'm really regretting skipping that tour." There has to be some clue here. "C'mon think!" If the ceremony has to do with the eclipse then surely it's from a place where they can see it right? If it's not outside it would probably be in some special chamber right? One with a sunroof? "But I have no idea how to find it." Catra glances at the window again the idea striking her. "But I might be able to see it from the top."

Without hesitation Catra bursts through the window, she briefly rolls on the ground before turning and springing onto the side of the building using her claws and natural climbing ability to scale it quickly.

From here Catra can see the beam of magical energy radiating from a spire in the castle to the barrier around it. And she sees it stop, the barrier suddenly flickering out of existence.

Adora has to be there.

* * *

I push myself off of the ground. The shield of protection having protected me from most of the shockwave of dark energy. Glimmer and Bow lie on the ground behind me still unconscious. Instead of focusing on them however I change the shield back into a sword and point it at the spectre floating in the center of the room. "Shadoweaver! The only reason I would ever go back to the Horde, is to end you."

The shade chuckles. " _Oh Adora. That isn't up to you. Although I suppose it's not up to me either."_ Adoras attention is brought to the two people entering the room. Lonnie and Rogelio, Now there is clearly something wrong with them. The former bags under Lonnie's eyes have instead become dark markings that circle her eyes entirely. Her lips are pale and the veins in her face and arms are black standing out against her graying skin. Rogelio's eyes are pitch black with no discernable pupil. His scales have dulled from their vibrant green to an almost white color with several patches of scales missing.

Enraged Adora points the sword at Shadoweaver again. "What did you do to them!"

" _Nothing that they didn't ask for. Watch."_

Hungrily Rogelio and Lonnie turn to the shadow. When Rogelio speaks his voice sounds horse as if he'd been screaming all day. "More.. we need... more to beat Adora.."

" _I'm not sure if you deserve more."_

Lonnie's eyes go wide in terror. "Please please mistress! We need it! Without it we are nothing please!"

Seeing Lonnie beg makes Adora take a step back alarmed. This is so unlike them. Just what is Shadoweaver doing to them?

" _Very well."_

The shadow diffuses into the air as a black mist. A mist that Lonnie and Rogelio greedily inhale. Adora watches as they do, Lonnie's black veins look even more pronounced and Rogelio's eyes widen unnaturally seeming to shed some dark light. With Shadoweaver gone Adora points the sword at Lonnie. "What was that? What are you?"

Lonnie grins showing pitch black teeth. " **You don't stand a chance against us anymore Adora**

 **We are the first of the Horde's newest and most elite unit. Even a Force Captain is no match for a Shadow trooper!"**

"For the honor of-" Adora is cut off as Lonnie tackles her to the ground. The sword slips from her hands in surprise. Lonnie was more than ten feet away. "How did you?"

When Lonnie speaks her voice is distorted as if multiple people are talking. " **I'm not here for She-Ra. We came for Adora**." Lonnie stands up easily lifting Adora with one arm. " **Ro, Catch**."

With strength rivaling She-Ra Lonnie hurls Adora across the room towards Rogelio's fist. Before the impact however a third figure drops in from the moon roof and grabs Adora slowing them to a stop.

Panting Catra places Adora on the ground. "Hey Adora." Catra raises both claws and turns to face Rogelio. "Having a squad reunion without me?"

Adora takes her position covering Catra's back facing Lonnie. "I saw them absorb Shadoweaver's magic. Lonnie is stronger than she should be."

Lonnie chuckles and makes a quick practice swing with the sword of protection. " **More than you know**." She grins at them slipping into the combat stance that was drilled into their heads for years. " **Ready?** "

Not waiting for an answer Rogelio leaps at Catra who dives forward underneath him. From the corner of her eye she can see Adora and Lonnie fighting but she doesn't get a chance to take a good look before Rogelio demands her attention by sweeping out her legs with his tail.

"Pay… attention…"

Catra gracefully leaps backwards as Rogelio swings a claw at her. Her eyes widen when she sees the crushed concrete where he punched the ground. "Alright Ro. Now you have my attention."

 _ **-page break-**_

" **You can't dodge me forever Adora!** " Adora ducks under another swing calmly watching Lonnie's hands and feet. Waiting for an opening. " **Fight me Adora!** "

Lonnie steps forward in an aggressive swing putting her full weight on her front leg.

"There!" Adora sidesteps into Lonnie's guard grabbing her sword arm by the wrist and rotating using all of her strength Adora throws Lonnie over her shoulder.

Lonnie arches her back unnaturally and manages to balance on her free hand before flipping to her feet. " **Face it Adora you can't beat me not any-** " Lonnie's body shakes as she bends over coughing violently. Adora keeps her distance in case it's some sort of trick. When Lonnie raises her head Adora can see a black and red liquid substance leaking from the side of her mouth. " **Da** mn **i** t. I thought we had more time.."

Sensing the moment of weakness Adora runs forward she feigns a low kick before jumping to to kick at Lonnie head. Grimacing Lonnie raises an arm and catches Adora's leg before the hit lands. Then Lonnie squeezes.

* * *

Catra has to fight every instinct she has to not turn around when she hears Adora let out a blood curdling scream. As much as she wants to go help Adora she can't afford to take her eyes off of Ro. Despite his peeling scales Catra's claws haven't even been able to make a scratch on him.

Catra's eyes stay focused on him so she notices when a tremble makes its way through his body and black liquid begins leaking from his eyes.

It's not possible to tell where exactly he's looking but Catra gets the feeling that he's looking over her shoulder. "Lonnie….time…"

"I know."

The voice behind her is far too close for comfort. Catra leaps to the side turning so that both of them are in her vision. It also lets her see Adora who is writhing on the ground holding her leg. Catra carefully steps over to Adora keeping her eyes trained on Lonnie and Rogelio.

" **The ne** xt time we **fi** ght will be the **last**." Lonnie points the sword of protection at her former squad mates. "- **and if you want to see this ever again**. It **will be back** where **every** thing **be** gan."

Catra considers trying to grab at the sword but thinks better of it seeing Adora's pained expression.

" **Ro.** "

Rogelio's eyes flicker from black to white for a moment before all of the light disappears.

* * *

The healing mages have left after working their magic. Despite the magic aoparebtly time will still be needed to fully heal Adora's leg. Castaspella left after apologizing for the oversight and promising to knit them both sweaters and socks. Glimmer and Bow left after extensive apologies and promises to listen to them next time.

Catra remains sitting with Adora left in bed, leg raised in her new cast. "Does it hurt?"

Adora shrugs. "We've both been hurt worse. The magic the Etherians use for the pain is nice though."

Catra gently places a hand on the cast. "You were right. Rogelio was really messed up. Whatever Shadoweaver is doing to them is killing them."

With a grim face Adora nods. "Lonnie was somehow worse than she was before. Not to mention whatever is happening to them makes them really strong." She looks down at her empty hands. "And without the sword, without She-Ra I'm not sure we can beat them."

Catra grasps Adora's hand with her own. "We can."

Adora continues looking down for a second before smiling up at Catra. "I believe you."

After a moment another thought comes to Catra's head. Something she's been avoiding thinking about. "Hey Adora. What do you think about Glimmer?"

Confusion crosses her features. "Glimmer? What about her?"

"Well I mean. Do you love her?" Catra shifts uncomfortably. "Back in Dryll you were talking about her and even today I saw you two asleep together in the sauna."

Finally getting it Adora responds. "Well to be honest I think Glimmer is great. She's dependable, fun, athletic, and her magic is pretty useful to. It's nice how she's always so energetic and encouraging. I can tell that she really cares a out other people." Catra sits completely still listening to Adora talk. "Who knows? Neither of us are really experts on this whole love thing so who knows I might love her. "But I don't think that I could ever love anyone the way I love you."

Catra looks up surprised as Adora squeezes her hand.

"I could never love anyone how I do you. I like Glimmer but I feel like I need you." Adora blushes. "Not to mention that thing that we do together. I only want to do that with you."

Catra grins down at Adora the last of the doubts left by Shadoweaver disappearing. "Good."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Catra was panicking. Freaking out really, she had never encountered this situation before, in fact the troubling contradiction in front of her is still hard to believe despite her seeing it with her own eyes._

 _Adora is crying._

 _Adora was always the strong one, the brave one, the one that wiped Catra's tears away. Catra had never actually considered the possibility of Adora having the same weakness._

 _But she has to do something! Doing her best to mirror Adora Catra sits down next to Adora and gently wraps her arms around her. The crying lessens so Catra continues doing the same things she remembers. "It's going to be ok Adora? I'm here?"_

 _Finally, Adora turns and wraps her arms around Catra in turn and Catra can feel the panic lessening. Even when crying Adora was still the strong one."_

* * *

"It's a dance?"

"Yup." Glimmer nods. Holding out the ludicrously long invitation and rules.

Adora is seated on the bed with her right leg still in a large cast. "Well at least I have an excuse not to go." Adora smirks gesturing to her leg.

Glimmer scans to a bit further on the invite. "Well if you don't go, we have basically no chance of convincing princess Frosta to join the alliance."

Catra groans from where she's seated on the floor leaning against the bed. "Another princess? Don't we have enough?"

"Not at all." Bow is leaning against the wall looming over Glimmer's shoulder at the invitation. "We need to break into the Fright Zone, get Adora's sword back and fight the scary shadow lady. I wouldn't mind having fifty princesses behind us."

Finally reaching the end of the invitation Glimmer rolls it back up. "Sadly we don't have fifty princesses so let's hope that we can get princess Frosta. The princesses from the Kingdom of Snows have always been said to have crazy strong elemental magic."

Adora points at her leg again. "That's great and all. But that doesn't change fix my broken leg."

Catra shrugs. "Seems like we don't really have a choice huh. Personally, I don't mind, but if you want your sword back. It sounds like we have to go to this dance."

Adora leans back in the bed sighing in defeat. Glimmer claps her hands. "Great now comes the real hard part. We need to get you two something to wear. Sorry Bow but I think it's time for a girl's day!"

Bow smiles as he stands up. "Hey, you guys have fun. Perfuma's in town today so I'm going to meet up with her. Maybe I'll see you guys while we're out." Bow waves as he walks out the door. "Later!"

Glimmer waves to Bow as he leaves. "Hey, has Bow been-" Glimmer shakes her head. "You know what never mind. We three have some dress shopping to do!"

"You two." Adora crosses her arms. "I might have to go to the dance, but I am not letting you drag me around Brightmoon with a broken leg."

Glimmer pouts. "But you need a dress."

"You two can pick it out for me. Catra should be able to guess the size." Adora grabs the prom invitation from the nightstand. "I'll work on memorizing the guest list and coming up with a strategy."

Catra shrugs not surprised at Adora's stubbornness. "It's fine." Catra stands up stretching. "C'mon princess. Adora is cranky." Catra easily dodges the pillow Adora throws her way and leans down to pull Glimmer up.

Glimmer casts a last look at Adora. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"One hundred percent."

"...Ok." Glimmer lets out a quick sigh. "Ready Catra?" After a quick nod Glimmer grabs Catra's hand and the two of them disappear.

* * *

Catra sits on the couch provided outside of the dressing room. Glimmer walks out in a long dark blue dress. "What do you think?"

Catra considers the outfit with a bored look. The shoes look hard to walk in, the dress looks like it would limit movement, and the fabric would probably tear at the first sign of combat. But impractical seems to be par for the course in dealing with Etherians.

"It's fine."

"Ugh!" Glimmer sighs dramatically. "I'll try the next one."

As Glimmer stomps back into the stall Catra can't help but to notice the lack of Glimmers usual positivity. "So, what's bothering you Glimmer?"

Glimmer answers from the other side of the door. "You mean besides these dumb dresses, and the fact that we need to get one for Adora and this whole prom thing?"

"What changed? You seemed excited about it before."

"I'm just a little stressed is all."

Are all Etherians this bad at lying? Catra can tell just by the tone of Glimmer's voice. "Let's see. Back in the castle you seemed upset when Adora refused to come. But maybe you were already upset?"

"I told you I'm totally fine!"

Catra places a hand on her chin thinking. "Now that I think back you were going to ask something about Bow, but you stopped yourself. Is it related to him?"

The stall door opens to show an unamused Glimmer wearing a real dress even Catra can tell is ugly. "This has nothing to do with that. Now can you help me?"

Glimmer gestures to the dress. "One, that's the worst one so far. Two, you are a really bad liar." Rolling her eyes Glimmer steps back into the changing stall. "So, what about Bow is bothering you?"

"Nothing about Bow is-" Glimmer stops and takes a breath. "Ok fine. It's just that, Bow and I have always gone together and lately he's been spending a lot of time with Perfuma and I'm just worried is all."

Catra crosses her arms. "Did you ask him to the dance?"

"Well no, but we've always went together so it's just kind of implied."

Catra sighs. Etherians are a uniquely frustrating people. "If you want to go with him you have to let him know. You Etherians seem to he really bad at reading people."

Glimmer comes out in a pink dress and Catra shakes her head sending Glimmer back in. "Well, I mean you haven't asked Adora either right?"

"I don't think that's the same. Plus, Adora knows we're going together."

Glimmer comes out in a shorter pure dress, its sparkly and frilled and somehow just so Glimmer. "How do you know though?"

Catra rolls her eyes as she stands up. "Because she knows that I would send anyone else that tried to the hospital." Catra grins. "That's assuming she didn't first. C'mon. That dress is probably as good as it's going to get."

* * *

After a long day of shopping Catra collapses into the bed beside Adora who is carefully putting together a diagram of the dance floor. "You guys were out for a while, anything interesting happen?"

Catra responds by yelling into a pillow.

"Oh, don't be a baby Catra. How bad could it be? Didn't you guys just buy some clothes or whatever?"

Catra rolls over chuckling with a dark expression. "You have no idea what I had to go through today. Dresses and dresses for HOURS. And not only that, apparently while Glimmer can get me to confess to you, she can't do it herself."

Adora places her paper on the nightstand realizing that she isn't going to get anything more done tonight. "Hold on is Glimmer in love?"

Catra throws her arms up in exasperation. "That's the worst part! I still don't know! I don't even think she knows. Etherians are frustrating. Ugh, scooch over, I'm tired." Catra avoids Adora's broken leg and instead moves up to rest her head on Adora's shoulder. "You know that I'm going to the dance with you right? As in your date."

A little caught off guard Adora shifts Catra's head to a more comfortable position before answering. "Uh- I had kind of assumed so? Why do I have some competition?"

Purring slightly into Adora's chest Catra shakes her head. "No, just making sure."

* * *

Adora glares at Catra who merely grins back looking comfortable in her black and red suit with no shoes. "I hate you."

Glimmer sighs, "Adora, you are the one that wanted Catra to pick your dress for you." Gimmer is wearing the sparkly purple dress her and Catra picked out.

Adora steps forward aggressively now free from the cast and fully intent on using her ankle brace boot as a weapon. Catra swiftly steps forward before Adora has the room to kick her. "Hey Adora." Catra's mismatched eyes scan Adora, seeing her in the red dress that she had picked out. "I think you look beautiful."

Adora tries to hold her glare but the blush caused by Catra's intense gaze forces it down. "But I can barely move in this thing. If a fight breaks out-"

"You'll what? Hit them with your leg?" Catra chuckles at Adora's silence. "Relax Adora, there won't be any fight. There are half a dozen princesses here and an army of guards even Shadoweaver isn't brave enough to attack here. So just relax."

Adora takes a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. "...All right."

Finally, out of patience Glimmer grabs both of their hands. "Ugh, can you guys hurry up already, Perfuma and Bow are already inside, and I bet Mermista and Entrapta are there too!"

After getting through the front gates, the trio follow the expected decorum of introducing themselves to this princess. Catra for once is actually excited hearing about Frosta's elemental powers might make her the first actually useful princess in their alliance. Adora is focused repeating the speech that she had prepared to guarantee Frosta's allegiance. Both of their eyes go wide at seeing the child sitting on the throne.

Before Adora can say anything, she's distracted by Catra who is glaring at Glimmer. "Do you think you might have left something out in your description?"

Adora looks back to the child that must be princess Frosta who appears nonplussed, and quickly bows. "Ah- princess Frosta how nice to meet you."

Frosta's cool blue eyes dispassionately observe Adora. "You are She-Ra, princess of power? I was told you were taller."

Caught off guard Adora straightens up. "Um, Well I am, sometimes when I have the magic sword." Adora switches back to her serious expression remembering why she's here. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to you about this. The reason I don't have my sword is because it was stolen by the Horde. Hordak is a danger to all of Etheria, we would like for you to join our princess alliance and help us fight back the evil Horde."

There's a second of silence between the two groups. "While I have heard disturbing reports of Horde activity recently now is not the time for such discussions. Please enjoy the prom, we may speak afterwards."

Adora and Glimmer bow gratefully. "Thank you princess Frosta."

As they reenter the main dance area Catra casts a sidelong glance at Adora. "So, what's next in your master plan?"

Adora shrugs. "Honestly that was most of it. I guess we just wait?"

"Nope." Catra and Adora turn to Glimmer who has her hands on her hips. "We didn't spend a whole day going dress shopping so that you could 'wait' in it. Catra, I better see you and Adora on the dance floor. Don't let her talk you out of it."

Catra snaps a crisp salute. "Yes, commander Glimmer." Catra gracefully moves next to Adora and puts an arm around her waist.

Adora's jaw hangs open. "Are you forgetting that still have a broken leg here? I can barely walk as it is. Especially in this ridiculous dress."

Glimmer eyes Catra who just nods and begins slowly pulling Adora to the dance floor.

* * *

Catra and Adora sway gently on the dance floor, blatantly ignoring the quick beat of the music and instead swaying to their own tune.

Adora stares at her feet trying desperately not to crush Catra's foot with her massive ankle brace, even if she does deserve it for dragging her here. "Since when do you listen to what Glimmer has to say?"

Somehow Catra's chuckle is easily audible despite the music and other couples on the dance floor. "Whenever she says something I wanted to do anyway."

Adora almost stumbles, but Catra's arm on her waist gives Adora enough support to catch her balance. "...Do you think we can get Princess Frosta to join the alliance?"

"If anyone can it's you." Catra leans in close resting her forehead on Adora's. "I'm pretty sure you can do just about anything when you try."

The couple takes another few steps in silence. "...That didn't stop me from losing the sword. Without that, I'm not even sure that I should be in the alliance. How am I supposed to convince Frosta when I've already lost the power I had?"

"You don't need the sword Adora."

Adora shakes her head pulling slightly away from Catra. "The alliance does. They need She-Ra on the frontlines, throwing tanks and taking the fight to Hordak."

Catra scowls. "I hate it when you think like that."

Looking up Adora notices Catra's expression. "It's true. When I'm She-Ra I'm just better. Stronger, faster, tougher."

Catra looks like she's about to snap before she takes a deep breath and calms slightly. At this point the two of them aren't even moving so Catra takes Adora by the hand to an empty bench just outside of the main dance area. "I'm sure you don't remember, but when we were in Dryl you asked me once why I don't like you when you are She-Ra."

Adora looks at Catra intently. She still doesn't remember most of what happened at Dryl, but this is something that's been on her mind ever since Plumeria. She waits patiently for Catra to continue.

"You were right you know. I don't like She-Ra. I think I might hate She-Ra." Catra snarls. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind one bit if we never got that sword back "

Adora pulls her hand into her lap and looks down away from Catra. She had always suspected, but for some reason hearing Catra say it hurts. "You really mean that? You dislike me having powers that much?"

Catra shakes her head frustrated. The words aren't coming out like she wants them to, Adora isn't seeing her point. "To me She-Ra and Adora aren't the same person. Not even close."

"But Catra it's still me!" Adora rubs at her face and her hand comes away with moisture. When was the last time she cried? The last time she can remember is when they were still children.

Catra recoils at the sight of Adora crying. She needs a new tactic. "Adora, would you ever run straight into a battalion of soldiers with no plan?"

Now Catra is just being ridiculous, not to mention obvious with such a baited question. "The only reason I wouldn't is because I don't have the power of She-Ra. She-Ra can take those threats like they're nothing!"

"No." Catra turns to look Adora in the eyes. "Adora wouldn't do it because Adora is careful. The Adora that I know wouldn't do something so stupid, or reckless. She-Ra runs head first into danger without thinking of the consequences. She-Ra is reckless." Catra chuckles, "Have you noticed that She-Ra doesn't even fight the same? She fights like a barbarian, no stance, no technique, all of her fighting is dependent on super strength." Catra leans back against the bench. "It's so bad, I know that in a fight I have a better chance against She-Ra than I do Adora. I don't even think She-Ra would be able to hit me. I bet even you with a busted leg could fight her to a draw."

Had she been reckless? Thinking back, maybe a little. She-Ra's power is wildly useful and when she's She-Ra almost nothing can hurt her. It's not like she needs any sword techniques when there's no one who can match her strength. Even Adora can admit to being a little lazy in combat relying needlessly on She-Ra's power. "I- I guess I can see what you're saying. But that's not enough justification to hate She-Ra. Like it or not She-Ra is a part of me. I'm not whole without her."

"Adora, I have the only reason I need to hate She-Ra." Catra looks down away from Adora's shining blue eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, She-Ra is one of the biggest threats to Adora there is, even more than Shadoweaver." Taking a breath Catra looks back into Adora's eyes. "I just know that She-Ra is going to get you killed one day."

Adora wipes the last tear from her face and leans back on the bench. There's a pregnant pause before she speaks. "I'm still going to get the sword back."

"I know." Catra sighs looking away once more, at all the happy couples on the dance floor.

Shakily Adora stands to her feet. "I'm going to see if I can find Bow. I should probably update him on the Frosta situation."

"...Probably" Adora walks away, while Catra sits on the bench alone. "That could have gone better."

"What could have gone better?" Catra jumps to her feet and turns to see Entrapta suspended from the second-floor railing above her. "Any way, I've made some progress on your idea. Can we talk about it now? Oh, by the way I grabbed a tiny snack for you!"

Entrapta's hair holds out a tiny cookie. Catra takes it with a smile and sits back down as Entrapta lowers herself beside her. "You know what? I'd love to. Has anyone told you that you have excellent timing?"


	12. Chapter 12

" _Adora watches as Kyle begs Lonnie for forgiveness. The taller girl has been particularly cruel to him for the last week ever since he accidentally tripped her in the mess hall and made her look foolish. She felt bad for him. She's been on Lonnie's bad side once or twice and Lonnie has never been the most forgiving._

 _Adora glances over to Catra who is placing her weapon back in the rack. Supposedly Catra can hold a viscous grudge. yet despite their lifelong friendship Adora has only heard the stories of other people that have earned Catra's wrath. Not that it really matters the two of them almost never fight and when they do they resolve it quickly and violently._

 _Catra turns, noticing Adora looking at her and smiles. Why can't everyone else be more like them?"_

* * *

As the prom is winding down, most of the guests begin to make their exits while the band plays out the last of their set for few the people still dancing. Adora and Glimmer follow princess Frosta's guards to through the castle hallway away from the dance hall into a small meeting room.

The room is barely more than ten feet wide with its main feature being the tall desk in the center A large desk chair sits behind it while two smaller chairs have been placed on the other side. Princess Frosta is already seated in the desk chair. Despite her age the princess steeps her hands together in front of her looking wise beyond her years. "So. Tell me what your plans are for the alliance?"

Adora answers, taking a seat and sitting up straight. "The Horde grows stronger every day and Hordak isn't going to stop until he wipes out all resistance. We are joining forces to stop him. The armies of each kingdom are weakened, and none can stand against the Horde for much longer. However if the princesses come together and combine their powers, we can form a team that even the Horde won't be able to combat."

There's a moment of silence while Frosta thinks. She meets Glimmer's eyes. "And Queen moon approves of this idea?"

Glimmer nods. "She didn't at first, but with She-Ra leading us she's open to the idea."

Frosta nods. "Recently we have had a few encounters with Horde soldiers around our borders. Frosta's expression slips into a frown. "From the reports they were… strange, and abnormally strong. We managed to drive them back but it appears that the Horde has found some new way of enhancing their troops. It's made them bold enough to encroach even upon our frozen territory."

Adora and Glimmer share a look. Adora grimaces thinking of Lonnie and Rogelio. "We've had run ins with similar troops. They're calling themselves the 'Shadow Corps'. From what we can tell they've been enhanced with magic from the Horde mage Shadoweaver." Adora looks up meeting Frosta's eyes. "I've been waiting to speak to you for this purpose. I'd like to plan an infiltration of the Fright Zone to target Shadoweaver."

Frosta nods. "You want to infiltrate it with the members of the princess alliance." Adora nods. "Do you truly believe that this will stop this Shadow Corps?"

Adora nods. No Shadoweaver, no shadow magic. "I do."

There's another moment of silence as Frosta searches Adora's face for any sign of deception before taking a breath. "I understand. This is a mission I approve of. I am willing to provisionally join your alliance, at least for the upcoming mission."

* * *

"Do you really think that would work?"

Entrapta shrugs. "Why not?"

Catra laughs leaning back on the bench. "Only because everything I know about science and basic physics tells me it won't."

"What are you two talking about?" Catra and Entrapta both turn to see Bow and Perfuma approaching them.

Perfuma claps her hands together. "I haven't seen you all night Catra! I love the outfit, it suits you perfectly." Perfuma looks around confused. "I thought you would be with Adora? She is here isn't she?"

Catra can't help but grimace. Entrapta was a welcome distraction, but that only made the memories of her last talk with Adora more painful.

Before she can even lie about it Bow places a hand on her shoulder. "Catra what's wrong?"

She shrugs the hand off. "It's nothing I jus-"

Perfuma is suddenly sitting next to Catra holding both of her hands. "Oh no! What happened you didn't have a fight did you?"

Catra tries to scoot away only to realize that she's trapped with Perfuma and Entrapta on either side and Bow in front of her. Crafty Etherians. "No we didn't." Perfuma raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "I mean it was just a little-" She sees Bow looking at her so earnestly. "...We might have had a fight."

"Oh no! Come here!" Perfuma's eyes go wide and she pulls Catra into a warm hug rubbing her back. Catra's normal response to anyone but Adora touching her is to pull out the claws. However Perfuma's embrace instead causes the edges of her eyes to tingle as she thinks about Adora. Of how frustrating the feelings she has for Adora and She-Ra are. Catra decides to indulge Perfuma and let herself be hugged. She feels Perfuma make some motions towards Bow.

"Hey Entrapta, do you have a minute? I wanted some advice on my trick arrows. We can talk over there."

"Ok!" Catra feels the bench shift as Entrapta stands up. "Bye Catra!"

When Perfuma releases her Catra and Perfuma are the only two seared on the bench. Perfuma is still holding Catra's hand in her own. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

While there are several reasons why not to tell Perfuma Catra decides that this weird emotional mess might be better handled by an irrational Etherian princess. "Well the short story is. I don't like She-Ra. When Adora is She-Ra she isn't herself, she's impatient, reckless, and overconfident. I told her that I think She-Ra is going to get her killed." Catra looks down. Trying to will the tears from her eyes. "I told her that I hate She-Ra, because I think She-Ra is going to get Adora killed. B-But, Adora, she says that there's no difference between her and She-Ra." Catra moves to take her hands back from Perfuma but the princess holds tight. "Adora must think that I hate her."

"She doesn't!" Perfuma grabs Catra by the shoulders and looks into her eyes with determination. "What you and Adora have, it's special. You don't hate Adora, you couldn't ever hate Adora. I know that, so Adora has to know it too."

Perfuma's words are so enticing, Catra wants to believe her, but the look on Adora's face when she left haunts her thoughts. "But what if she doesn't. I basically told her that I hated her."

"Then all you have to do is tell her that you don't." Perfuma smiles at Catra with complete sincerity. Something behind Catra catches Perfuma's eye and Catra turns around to see Adora and Glimmer exiting a hallway into the main dance floor.

The two of them start to head over to them when Adora makes eye contact with Catra before saying a few words to Glimmer and walking in a separate direction and Catra feels her heart sink.

When Glimmer reaches them she bursts into a bright grin. "We did it! Princess Frosta is going to help us infiltrate the Fright Zone. We're all gonna meet up in Brightmoon next week. Perfuma you'll be there right?"

"Oh course." Perfuma glances towards Catra for a second. "Say Glimmer, where did Adora wander off to?"

"Hm? Oh she went to tell Bow and to find Mermista and Entrapta if they're still here." Glimmer holds a hand out to Catra. "Hey are you ok?"

Thankfully the few tears that Catra cried have already made their dried. "I'm just tired. Let's go back to Brightmoon."

* * *

The ride back to Brightmoon was silent. Exhausted from the dance when the four friends finally make it back to Brightmoon Glimmer and Bow both quickly said their goodnights and retired to their own chambers.

Now changed and alone, Catra looks hesitantly at Adora who is standing next to their bed. Adora places a hand on the comforter before looking up at Catra with conflicted blue eyes. "Do...you… you really feel that way about me, about She-Ra don't you?"

It wasn't a question, not really. Catra is exhausted and wants nothing more than to delay this until the morning but with Adora that isn't really an option. "I meant what I said. She-Ra is reckless, she fights like she's invincible." Catra's multicolored eyes narrow. "No one is invincible."

Adora nods solemnly. "I understand. I've been thinking about everything that you said and I understand your point. When I get the sword back I'm going to work on fighting better as She-Ra." Adora turns to fully face Catra. "But I need you to understand. She-Ra is me. I may look different but it's still me, no one else. If I fight worse it's because I'm overconfident, nothing else. I need you to acknowledge that."

Near the end Adora's voice is almost pleading. So much so that Catra wants to believe her if it wasn't for her every sense that tells her otherwise. If she didn't know Adora so well. Adora is a lot of things but a she has never been a sloppy fighter. Watching She-Ra fight it seems impossible that that's Adora. Catra would never claim to understand the magic of the sword or any magic at all but the differences in She-Ra and Adora are too much to be written off. Adora doesn't know anything about magic either, she probably wouldn't even notice if it changed her thinking while she was transformed.

Adora sighs. Catra's silence is answer enough. "There's no way for me to prove it to you. At least not without the sword. But.." Adora moves away from the bed towards the door. "But until then..I think I'm going to sleep somewhere else. I just, I just can't sleep here knowing that you hate some part of me."

Catra stands frozen until she hears Adora turn the door knob. "You don't have to. You can still sleep here-" She trails off hopefully.

Smiling wistfully Adora turns the knob and opens the door. "No. I don't think I can."

* * *

Perfuma is the last princess to arrive. She sees Glimmer and Bow seated next to each other on the bed, Mermista is lying on the floor with a hand supporting her chin. Entrapta is seated in the corner using her hair to fiddle with some small device while princess Frosta is waiting patiently seated on Glimmer's desk chair. Adora is standing up leaning against the bed frame while Catra sits near Entrapta. Noticeably on opposite sides of the room from each other.

Frowning Perfuma moves and takes the open space on the bed near Bow. With everyone present Adora clears her throat. "Thank you all for coming. We're here today to plan our first mission as the princess alliance. We are going to infiltrate the Fright Zone with two goals. The retrieval of the sword of protection and the elimination of Shadoweaver."

Mermista sighs as she pushes herself to a sitting position. "Like, just to be clear, when you say eliminate do you mean in a stabby kind of way?"

Adora nods. "Shadoweaver has targeted Catra and I on multiple occasions and as far as we can guess she's the source of a new type of Horde soldier that use her shadow magic to enhance their abilities. It is also very likely that she will have the sword close to her."

"But wait!" Everyone turns to Glimmer who looks concerned. "Didn't you say that Shadoweaver is like your mom? Is it really ok for us to…ya know?"

Frosta's eyes narrow at the statement looking at Adora suspiciously but chooses to remain silent. At the mention of 'mom' Catra's nose wrinkles in disgust. "Yeah our definition of mom seems a little different than yours. I've got no problem putting the old hag down. Although it would be even better to drag her back here to show how wrong she was." Catra shrugs. "But beggars can't be choosers."

For her part Adora does hesitate before speaking, despite how terrible she is Adora would be lying if she claimed not to have any fond memories with the woman. "Not only that, but the truth is that Shadoweaver is too dangerous to be left alive. Even removed from the Black Garnet we can't be sure of her abilities."

The room falls into a serious silence.

Adora moves from her spot and pulls a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. Unfurling it Catra immediately recognizes it as a rather detailed map of the Fright Zone. Once the paper is spread out Adora grabs some random pieces from Glimmer's nearby shelves. "So here's the plan-"

* * *

The acrid air of the Fright Zone is almost suffocating in the long absence without it. Catra looks down from her lookout over the city.

Catra's ear twitches at the sound of Princess Frosta coughing behind her. "Is it always like this?"

Catra smirks backflipping off her perch to stand beside the princess. "More or less."

The two stand in silence waiting for the signal to begin from down below. Frosta regards Catra coldly, "From what I'd heard you and Adora are supposedly inseparable. I'm surprised that she out the two of you on separate teams."

The remark is said calmly but Catra's tail stiffens for a moment in response. "It was the smart move. Adora and I are the only two people who have been here before. It doesn't make any sense for us to be in the same team."

Somehow the twelve year old's gaze seems to see right through her. "Oh really? But our team can do our job without needing to navigate much. I would have put you on the same team as Adora considering that you also have experience with this Shadoweaver."

Blue and yellow eyes narrow to glare at the tiny girl. Fortunately out of the corner of her eye Catra notices two small flashes near the main base gates. "Too late to change it now. C'mon we're up."

Frost nods and braces herself before leaping off of the building. With only a brief moment of concentration the water and steam pipes burst and freeze creating a slide of ice leading away from the main gate which she begins sliding down. Despite their high altitude a few soldiers immediately notice the gigantic ice structure.

" _What the-"_

" _It's a princess!"_

" _Here? Quickly sound the alarm."_

" _-lets get out of here before those shadow freaks show up-"_

Catra rides on the ice slide behind Frosta, her ears picking up on the conversations of the different soldiers. She can see the tower where Bow, Entrapta, and Perfuma should be ready and waiting. "It sounds like we've got their attention."

Frosta nods without looking back. "We'll distract then the best we can. Now let's hope She-Ra's group does its job."

* * *

Glimmer closes her eyes and draws upon her magic teleporting Adora, Mermista, and herself through another set of closed doors. As soon as they appear Adora tenses shock baton ready with Mermista wielding her trident beside her.

The room is deserted, no sword in sight either. Mermista throws her hands up in exasperation. "Ugh! Another empty room. Where the heck is your sword?"

Adora shakes her head. "I'm not sure. We checked the weapons locker, the war chest, and the training armory. There's almost nowhere else it could be."

Glimmer pants leaning against the wall. "Well we better find it soon, because teleporting you guys everywhere, is not as easy as it seems. Can we take a break?"

"You've got a minute." Adora grabs an abandoned canteen from one of the training benches and tosses it to Glimmer. "Drink some water. Remember, the longer that we take the harder things get for the other team."

Glimmer accepts the canteen and begins to greedily drink from it. Meanwhile Mermista takes a seat on a bench placing her trident on a convenient weapon rack. "Like it matters if we don't know where to look. This place is huuuge this could take hoooooouuuurs."

"It won't." Adora grimaces. "It can't. Catra and the other group are strong but they can only hold out so long before they'll have to retreat. Especially if those other shadow troops are even half as strong as Rogelio and Lonnie were."

Finishing off the canteen Glimmer wipes her mouth and stand to her feet. "Ok, I'm ready to go again. Do we have a destination?"

Adora sighs, resigned to the only option left. "We're going to the Black Garnet chamber."

Mermista picks her trident back up. "So we're going to fight the scare shadow lady without She-Ra? Yeah, that sounds really dumb."

"We don't have a choice. If I know Shadoweaver as well as I think I do, then that's where she'll be keeping the sword." Adora turns and points towards the south-west wall. "Glimmer, aim that way fifty meters. We're going to try and surprise her. Be ready to fight as soon as we land. Mermista and I will cover you while you catch your breath."

* * *

Catra dodges a shock baton and disarms a soldier throwing him over her shoulder. "Explain to me again how you 'lost' Entrapta?"

Before the next soldier can take aim at Catra vines sprout form Perfuma's hand binding him. "I don't know, she just kind of disappeared!"

Catra grits her teeth in frustration. "Bow was on lookout. How did she just vanish? She's not exactly what I would call sneaky."

An arrow shoots from the tower their defending and strikes at the soldier engaged with Frosta. "I was looking out for the enemy! If I had known Entrapta would disappear on us I would have tried a bell to her."

Three more soldiers jump out from cover only to be flash frozen as Frosta walks up. "We'll have to hope she comes back. We're not in a position to go looking for her."

"Uh guys." Given the brief pause in combat the girls all turn to look up at Bow. "It looks like most of the soldiers are falling back and maintaining a perimeter. I can see a few groups of soldiers charging our way though. They look… shadowy?"

Frosta's eyes narrow as they all turn to face the direction Bow is pointing. The archer unleashes an arrow in that direction as the rest of them wait for the enemy to come closer. They're all surprised when Bow lands in between them hastily. Catra is about to ask why he abandoned the high ground when the top of the tower explodes in a burst of black flames.

Bow looks at them wide eyed. "Did we know that they shoot fireballs?"

Catra rolls her shoulders, stretching as the group of black armored Horde soldiers runs into view. The shadows around them seem thicker and each has a small glowing red jewel on their chest similar in fashion to Shadoweaver's mask. "Nope. That doesn't change what we have to do though."

* * *

Adora dives to the side to avoid the black shadow reaching for her ankle. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Glimmer teleport away from Rogelio's claw while Mermista uses her trident to deflect the sword of protection wielded by Lonnie.

Her lapse in attention earns her a cut across the face as a blade like tendril of shadow slashes at her. "My, my, Adora, I never thought I would catch you in such an obvious trap. You really have grown dull."

"Shut up!" Adora swings at Shadoweaver with a borrowed shock baton only for the sorceress to disappear into the shadows at the last second. Reappearing mere feet away.

"And to think that you actually thought your little distraction would fool me? I taught you so much better."

Adora knows that Shadoweaver is needling her, trying to get her to mess up. That doesn't make it less infuriating though. Adora has to resist the urge to look behind her when she hears Glimmer gasp in pain.

" _Is that why Catra left you_?" Adora's eyes widen and she freezes for just a second looking into Shadoweaver's glowing white eyes. "I knew it. After all, I think we both know that Catra would be better for this mission, the obvious choice. But you didn't want to work with her did you?"

Adora steps back. "-That isn't true, Catra didn't leave me. This was the better plan." Adora takes a swipe at Shadoweaver but this time the woman only needs to sidestep to avoid it.

Shadoweaver's voice is a whisper in Adora's ear. _"I think we both know that if she still wanted to fight by your side then she would be here. Nothing you or I has ever said could control her."_

With a gasp Adora realizes that she's right. A week ago Catra would have at least argued against this plan, like she had in Salineas, instead she listened without comment. _She didn't leave Adora. Adora pushed her away, why couldn't she just leave well enough alone? Without the sword did it even matter what Catra thought of She-Ra? No it didn't this is all-_

"Got you."


	13. Chapter 13

Catra rolls on the ground and dodges the swing of a shadow soldier baton. The impact cracks the metal street of the Fright zone. Behind her she can hear Bow struggling in his own fight. As the soldier in front of Catra takes another swing she vaults backwards over Bow and kicks his assailant in the face. "Need some help?"

The boy nods in thanks using the room Catra bought him to nock an arrow and aiming it at the soldier in front of him. The shadow soldier in his black metal armor doesn't even bother to dodge letting the arrow strike him on the thickest part of his armor. Bow smirks when the energy stored in his trick arrow releases sending electricity arcing across the soldier and dropping him to the ground. "Thanks Catra." Looking around they see Perfuma and Frosta teeming up to immobilize a group of soldiers in frozen plant vines. "Honestly this could be going a lot worse."

Catra's eyes widen. "Down!" Catra shoves Bow to the side causing the strike from the electrocuted soldier to go wide. She tries to raise a leg to kick at him but instead falls to the ground just barely raising her hands to catch herself. Looking back she can see the soldier that she previously defeated holding her ankle. As she kicks him off with another foot she turns to glare at Bow.

They both hear a scream as the formerly immobilized soldiers break out of their bindings, shadowy mist hovering around their forms. Catra grits her teeth as she pushes herself to her feet to face the shadow soldier, _again._ "I really hope Adora is having better luck."

* * *

Glimmer and Mermista stare at the black sphere hovering above Shadoweaver. Adora's silhouette can be seen immobilized within. The masked woman laughs. "Oh Adora now I finally have you back. You are a true force captain through and through. Even when gone you've done much to help the Horde." Shadoweaver gestures to Lonnie and Rogelio at her side. "It was your betrayal that led me to look deeper into the Black Garnet than I had ever dared to before, creating the most powerful soldiers to ever serve lord Hordak, With the sword of protection we can assure that the power if She-Ra will never again turn against the Horde, " Despite the mask both of the princesses can tell that Shadoweaver is smirking. "and you have delivered not just one, but two princesses to the Horde."

The fighting in the room has paused at Shadoweaver's speech. Mermista is still holding her trident defensively and keeping an eye on Lonnie, while Glimmer subtly tries to inch closer to Mermista and away from Rogelio.

Glimmer takes in the details of the dark room, for any tool, any distraction that she can use to get Adora away from Shadoweaver. That is when she notices the two glowing red dots on the ceiling.

"Aaa!" Shadoweaver cries out as an energy beam strikes her from behind. As she pitches forward her black sphere dissolves leaving a wide eyed Adora grasping for breath on the ground. Lonnie turns towards Shadoweaver in shock, her eyes focusing on the spherical robot from which the blast came.

Realizing the opportunity Mermista lunges forward with the trident not aiming at Lonnie but at the sword. With her opponent distracted Mermista twists the trident ripping the sword from Lonnie's grasp and sending it high into the air. Rogelio's eyes go wide as the sword sails into the air and leaps for it. He jumps an impressive six feet in the air before the sword is snatched before his claws by a lock of purple hair that descends from the ceiling. Mermista raises her trident in excitement, "Nice job Nerd princess!"

"We could really use the tall one about now!" Entrapta throws the sword and Glimmer reacts on instinct teleporting into the air to catch it and lands on her feet in front of Adora who is pushing herself to her knees. Glimmer leans down and holds the sword to Adora.

With a groan Shadoweaver recovers from the surprise attack willing the shadows to push her onto her feet. She sees Adora take the magic blade and wills her shadows to grasp at her. Lonnie and Rogelio's eyes follow the shadows and both leap at Adora with inhuman speed.

"No way am I letting you just ignore me." Mermista swipes at Lonnie's unprotected back with her trident carving three deep scratches into her back and sending the other girl skidding across the room.

Rogelio is almost to Adora when he's hit in the head with a blast of Glimmer's sparkles and loses his momentum rolling on the ground clutching at his face. Glimmer looks over her shoulder at Adora. "Any time now Adora!"

Shadoweaver extends a clawed hand "No!"

"For the Honor of Gray skull!"

* * *

With a grunt Catra throws the Shadow corps soldier over her shoulder into the one about to grab Perfuma. The princess gives Catra an exhausted but grateful smile. "Thanks. Maybe this time they'll.." Perfuma steps closer to Catra as the two soldiers pick themselves up, again. "Ugh, don't you know how to make them stay down? They have to have a weakness right?"

Catra shrugs and uses the small break to wipe some sweat from her brow. "No idea. These guys weren't around before Adora and I left."

A blast of cold air washes over them as Frosta shoots a ray of ice at a trooper. The girl leans over placing her hands on her knees and breathes deeply. "I *hah* don't know how long we can keep this up.

Bow knocks a soldier back swinging his bow like a club having long since run out of arrows. "Just a little bit longer. I'm sure that Adora is on her way back now."

As the various soldiers push themselves to their feet, and one soldier shatters his icy prison the rebels group up together battered and beaten. Catra takes a deep breath and prepares for the next wave. "She better be."

* * *

She-Ra fights the urge to wildly swing her weapon. Lonnie is getting up from the ground ignoring her wounds and charging straight at her. Rogelio is leaping through the air at her claws outstretched, and Shadoweaver's shadows are racing across the ground reaching for She-Ra.

She-Ra fights the urge to take the attacks head on just because she can. Instead she turns her sword into a shield and rolls backwards out of the path of Lonnie and Rogelio raising the shield to block Shadoweaver's magic.

Lonnie turns and snarls at She-Ra "We beat you the last time." She reaches down and picks up Adora's dropped shock baton.

As Lonnie swings, She-Ra rolls backwards, making sure to keep Lonnie and Shadoweaver in front of her. Shadoweaver stops her shadow beam when Lonnie jumps in the way allowing She-Ra to change her shield back into a sword. As she blocks Lonnie's strike she yells out, "Glimmer, Mermista get Shadoweaver, Entrapta cover them!"

With a grunt of effort She-Ra pushes Lonnie away and ignores the forms of Mermista, Entrapta, and Glimmer fighting instead focusing on her opponent. Lonnie sneers at her, "Do you really think that your two friends can take both Shadoweaver and Rogelio without you? You're a fool. All I have to do is keep you busy!"

Lonnie punctuates her yell with another wild swing. Again She-Ra fights the urge to swing and meet her head on. Instead she steps closer into Lonnie's guard and knocks Lonnie off balance with her leg. "They won't have to!" She-Ra drops the sword and grabs Lonnie by the wrist twisting her body to throw Lonnie across the room. Lonnie's body sails over Shadoweaver and Rogelio slamming into the surface of the Black Garnet and convulses with red pulses of energy before slumping unconscious at its base.

She-Ra steps forward and raises her sword to Shadoweaver. "You can't beat us. I won't allow Hordak to destroy this world, and that means that I have to stop you here!"

Rogelio is crouched in a defensive stance in front of Lonnie while Glimmer and Mermista stand on Adora's right, trident and glitter fist ready. Entrapta is dangling between them using her hair to hold onto the large spherical laser-shooting robot.

Everyone Is surprised when Shadoweaver begins to laugh. "Oh Adora, you are everything I knew you would be, despite my best efforts." Shadoweaver sighs her posture relaxing as if she isn't in the middle of a fight. "You are correct in that this fight is my loss. But if you think that I'll let you win, then you haven't learned anything at all!"

Shadoweaver raises both hands and the black Garnet begins to glow brightly with room filling purple light, the entire room shakes and She-Ra can feel the sword of protection vibrating with energy.

It all happens in slow motion She-Ra turns towards Glimmer as she notices the cracks in the Black Garnet's surface. Glimmer already has Mermista by the hand and is reaching out for She-Ra. Entrapta releases her hold on the ceiling and begins to fall towards them. She-Ra extends her arm throwing herself towards Glimmer and Entrapta, in her other hand the sword shifts into a shield and she holds it facing towards the Black Garnet.

* * *

"Get off of her!" A think vine grabs the Shadow trooper strangling Catra and throws him to the ground. Perfuma limps over to Catra and pulls her to her feet. Catra accepts the help while coughing. "Are you ok?"

Catra takes a second to clear her throat before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never thought I would need the help of a princess." Grimacing Catra rubs at her throat. "I can fight these guys three at a time but they just keep coming. We're getting worn out."

Frosta and Bow come running around the tower with three Shadow Corps soldiers on their tail. Frosta turns and unleashes a blast of ice at them, instead of freezing them solid however the soldiers are only covered in a thin layer of frost that slows them down. Bow knocks them over with a jumping kick. The two take the brief moment to catch their breath. Frosta looks up at Catra with a narrowed gaze. "We can't stay here any longer. We have to retreat."

Catra shakes her head, but before she can respond the entire Fright Zone shakes and the sky is stained purple with an eerie light. Looking towards the center, the group can make out a large violet explosion. Catra recognizes the area and her eyes go wide. Before she can take off running she notices a much smaller flash of light. Slumped on the ground not far from them is She-Ra kneeling protectively over Mermista, Entrapta, and Glimmer. As soon as they appear Glimmer hits the ground face first.

"Glimmer!" Bow and Perfuma immediately begin to run towards their downed friends. Catra reaches a hand out to stop them and remind them that they're still surrounded by enemies but stops herself. She takes a moment to observe the battlefield and realizes that none of the Shadow corps troops have moved since the explosion.

Cautiously Catra makes her way towards She-Ra. The giant woman is on her hands and knees with her shield in one hand. "She-Ra." She-Ra's shining blue eyes look up into Catra's mismatched ones. "Are you injured?"

Despite the light burn marks on her entire left half She-Ra shakes her head. "No. I'm fine. Slowly she stands to her feet wincing as she does so. Now looking down at Catra She-Ra adds, "I am Adora."

Unconvinced Catra merely crosses her arms. "We'll see."

Before she can respond everyone's attention is brought towards Bow. "Guys, Glimmer isn't waking up!"

Catra looks away from She-Ra and kneels down placing her fingers on Glimmer's neck. "She's alive. She-Ra carry her. We need to get back to Bright Moon. Entrapta can you walk?"

The purple haired girl stands with the assistance of her hair and pushes herself onto the spherical robot that she seems to have acquired. "No, but my new friend Amy can!

Beside her Mermista uses her trident to stand to her feet looking as annoyed as usual. "I'm totally alive by the way. Thanks for asking."

* * *

Mermista and Frosta have both began the journey to their homes as they are both the active leaders of their kingdoms. While Perfuma wanted to stay she had instead settled on giving each of them a hug and promising to return soon before heading back to Plumeria. Entrapta has done the opposite and has pretty much moved into the castle, despite the available rooms she has also insisted on using the currently unused castle dungeons for her quarters.

They've been at the castle for under an hour and the silence was getting to each of them. Entrapta retired to the dungeons, while Bow and Catra wait for Adora in Glimmer's room. Catra is laying back on Glimmer's bed while her tail flicks in agitation. Bow is seated on Glimmer's desk chair, knee bouncing in anticipation.

When the door opens they both look up to see Adora walk in, her expression solemn. "...Queen Moon says that Glimmer used too much magic at once. Teleporting out of the range of the explosion was more than ten times as far as she's ever teleported before. She isn't getting worse but." Catra's eyes drift to Adora's hands as she fidgets with her fingers. "But we have no idea when she will wake up." Adora's face twists halfway between yelling and sulking her frustration clearly evident. "I'm sorry."

Bow lets out a heavy sigh placing his head in his hands. "You don't have to apologize Adora. It isn't your fault."

"You're. I guess you are right. Thanks Bow, I'm goanna get some rest." Adora backs out of the doorway closing it behind her.

Catra's eyes narrow as Adora lies. She glances towards Bow who doesn't seem to have noticed. Catra sighs, if Adora is lying it probably means that she's going to do something stupid. With a groan Catra rolls out of bed. She glances at the still despondent Bow. "Glimmer is too tough to be taken down by a little explosion. She worked hard, let her get some rest and I'm sure she'll be fine." The worry is still evident on Bow's face but he gives Catra a smile nonetheless.

* * *

"Why are you following me?"

Catra smirks from her perch in the tree. "Why did you lie to Bow?"

Annoyed Adora continues walking. "I lied because if I had told the truth he would have wanted to come with me."

Catra raises a brow as she continues trailing Adora through the whispering woods. "And that is bad because?"

With a sigh Adora stops and turns towards Catra. "Its bad because I'm heading towards a first ones temple that I found. There has got to be some way to heal Glimmer. Queen Moon said 'if' not 'when'."

"What?" Catra raises a confused brow.

Adora grips her sword shaking slightly. "She said that she's never seen Glimmer that pale. She held Glimmer underneath the Moonstone but she wasn't absorbing the magic. I watched her cry. Glimmer isn't dying _yet_ but we have no idea if she will _ever_ wake up." Adora feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up not even noticing how close Catra had gotten.

"Listen." Catra wears an uncharacteristically serious expression. "If you think this first ones place will help, then I'm going with you."

"The defenses won't target me. I don't know if I can keep them from attacking you."

Catra laughs. "That's what you're worried about? We just got your sword back, if you can't even handle some ancient defenses then it wasn't worth the effort."

Adora shakes her head, chuckling. "We'll see if still feel that way when you see them."

* * *

Adora and Catra both take deep breaths watching the collapsed hallway waiting for a sign that the robots were breaking through. Thankfully the rocks didn't move.

After the initial relief Catra throws her hands up in exasperation. "Why were they shaped like giant spiders? Just what was wrong with these First One's?"

"I thought they were kind of cool." At Catra's incredulous look Adora shrugs. "Hey you like tanks, I'm allowed to like giant robot spiders."

The two begin walking down the only available hallway while talking. "Do you even hear yourself?"

The duo pause at reaching a closed door at the end of the hallway. Adora places her hand on the metal. "Eterna." With a hum the steel reacts opening into a pitch black room. Adora holds the sword up allowing a dim light to radiate from the its gem.

"Who knew that your ancient magical sword doubled as a flashlight. You know I'm starting to really see the value in that thing."

Even in the dark Adora can feel Catra's eyes rolling. Ignoring that Adora focuses on the small amber light hovering close to the ground. "Hey Catra do you see that?"

The two walk towards the small beacon in the dark unable to make out anything other than its luminosity. "What do you think it-" Catra steps back quickly as a beam of light shoots out from the source and scans over the two of them. Suddenly the room lights up and the two of them look around a very familiar street. "Hey Adora are you seeing this?"

"Yeah…" Adora looks around in disbelief holding her sword defensively. "How did we end up back in the Fright Zone?"

Catra gaze follows the children behind Adora. A younger Adora leads a younger Catra by the hand. "Adora are you seeing this?"

" _C'mon Catra it's this way!"_

Adora follows her gaze watching the memory play out from a perspective that was not her own. Something about the image triggers Adora's memory. "Wait Catra isn't this when you-"

" _Agh Adora it hurts!" The young Catra had slipped her leg impaled violently on a stray piece of scrap metal._

 _Quickly Adora places the her hand over the wound to slow the flow of blood. "Your going to be ok. It's a deep cut but you'll be fine when we get back."_

Catra smiles down at past Adora. "You carried me all the way back. I could barely walk for weeks." The smile slips from her face. "Sure didn't stop Shadoweaver from making me train on it though."

Adora frowns. "Why is it showing us our own memories, could this be another security measure?"

"Ugh." Catra's tail swishes in agitation. "Have I told you how much I hate magic?"

Adora reflexively grabs Catra by the hand and begins following her younger self. "Only about a thousand times. C'mon we should follow them, we might find a way out."

"Or a death trap." Despite her doubts Catra allows Adora to lead her along. The room around them changes into a familiar training arena. "There we are again." Catra points to the slightly older Adora and Catra in their training gear.

" _Nice try Adora!"_

" _You won't be laughing when I finally hit you!"_

They pause for a moment watching the fierce battle between the young teens. Both fighting with everything they have while smiling brightly. Adora looks down and realizes that she's still holding Catra's hand. "You've always been my biggest competition. If you weren't around I'd probably be the same as any other Horde grunt."

Catra snorts. "As if. I think if you were average at anything it would drive you crazy. Face it, you're a perfectionist."

With a giggle Adora pulls on Catra's hand following the memory. "You're the one who made me this way. To beat you at anything I _had_ to be perfect."

Behind Adora, Catra's cheeks heat up. "Psh, you're exaggerating."

Adora looks back at Catra's red face and smiles. She never was good at taking compliments.

The room gets darker and Adora blushes as she sees a familiar and rather intense memory play out in front of them.

 _Catra saunters off of the bed, barely dressed. Adora stands shocked in the doorway as Catra comes closer. Her eyes wander up and down Catra's figure "What does that mean?"_

 _Catra smirks at the response taking Adora's hand in her own. Her yellow and blue eyes twinkling with delight at Adora's vulnerable le expression. She leans in so close that their faces are mere inches apart and whispers to Adora. "Why don't I show you?"_

By the end of the scene Adora's face is bright red and she's suddenly incredibly conscious of how she's still holding Catra's hand. Catra however is wearing a cheshire smirk, grinning at Adora. "Now that was a fun night. You know when I was reading those books I had my doubts but you really seemed to like when I-"

"Catra!" At seeing Adora's embarrassed expression Catra can't help but burst out laughing finally releasing Adora's hand to clutch at her own sides. "It isn't funny. I don't know how you can talk about stuff like that without getting embarrassed."

At seeing Adora's pout Catra's laughter slows to her usual grin. "It's not my fault that you're so easy to tease." As the memory fades out the two continue to walk through the ruins. "Hey how much longer do you think this goes on? We've gotta get out of here eventually."

Adora is about to respond when she's cut off by her own voice.

 _Adora stands with her hand on the door looking over her shoulder at Catra. Her eyebrows are on it in frustration and it looks like there are tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I just can't sleep here knowing that you hate some part of me."_

 _For her part Catra looks lost. She stands with a hand reaching for Adora. Her tail is still and the words spill from her mouth in panicked desperation. "You don't have to. You can still sleep here-"_

 _Adora looks back, she wants to stay here, to sleep with Catra like she's done for almost every night, but she knows that she can't. She knows that any enjoyment she might have with Catra will be tainted by the ugly feelings brought up tonight. She smiles sadly, "No, I don't think I can."_

They watch this memory play out in silence. Neither of them looking at the other. The room's lights come on and they are standing in what might have once been an ancient garden or bath house with large circular craters in the ground for around them for unknown purposes.

Catra is the first to speak. "I… I think that maybe it was hasty to say that I hate She-Ra." Catra looks at the ground, frustrated at her own lack of conviction.

Adora shakes her head. "No. I, you were right. Kind of. I was getting sloppy, I recognize that now though and it won't happen again." Adora sighs. "You still don't think She-Ra and I are the same do you?"

Catra's tail shifts uncomfortably. "I'm still not sure. But, I think maybe you could be. I don't know how magic works, and honestly I don't really want to learn." Catra turns to face Adora, mismatched eyes staring into blue ones. "But I trust you. I should have always trusted you. If you say that She-Ra is you, then I'll believe it."

"Really?" Catra nods never breaking eye contact with Adora. Adora smiles at Catra and reaches out to hold both of her hands. "Catra I am Adora. I am also She-Ra sometimes. But no matter what size I am or how I look, I will always love you."

There's a second of silence. "Are you sure?"

Adora unsheathes the sword and whispers her normal battle cry. "For the honor of Gray skull."

She-Ra reaches down and gently cradles Catra's cheek. She gazes lovingly into Catra's mismatched eyes with her own shining blue ones. "I'm sure."


	14. Chapter 14

_Catra and Adora sit up high on a Fright Zone tower, both of their legs dangling over the city. "If the princesses are so dumb why are we still at war?" Catra complains._

 _Adora stops placing her hand on her chin. "According to Shadoweaver it's because their 'friendship' gives them hope. They don't realize that they have no chance of defeating us._

" _Wait now I'm confused." Catra's tail swishes behind her moving with her thoughts. "If friendship isn't actually helping them then why haven't we already won? We have the bigger army, and way better guns."_

" _Because. Well it's because of-" Adora is troubled realizing that she can't think of a good answer._

 _Catra elbows Adora lightly in the shoulder. "Besides aren't we friends? It doesn't make us weak."_

" _It's not the same." Adora smiles at Catra. "We're both strong on our own. The Etherians are weak without their friends."_

 _After a moment of thinking Catra shrugs. "If you say so. Do you want to go on that building and try to spit on people?"_

* * *

Despite the events of last night Adora wears a frown as her and Catra approach Brightmoon castle together. Annoyed Catra elbows her in the side. "Hey Adora. Are you ok?"

Adora shakes her head. "I'm fine and in glad that we're-" she looks down to their intertwined hands with a small blush and smile. "But that doesn't help Glimmer. We weren't able to find anyway to heal her."

"Hey stop that." Catra let's go of Adora's hand to shove the girl hard almost causing her to fall over.

"What was that for?" Annoyed Adora readies herself incase Catra decides she wants to fight again.

Catra, annoyed herself places her hands on her hips. "Since when have you been so quick to give up?" Catra smirks confidently, "Aren't there tones of ruins like those around? So what if this one was a bust we'll just check the next, and the next, however many it takes to fix sparkle princess. I'll be there to help you, and you know Bow and the other princesses will be as well. So don't be so down, Glimmer is going to be just fine."

Adora considers arguing, voicing her doubts and fears, but decides against it seeing Catra's expression. Instead she sighs. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's get back to the castle, who knows maybe Queen Angela thought of something."

As Adora steps forward she almost trips as Catra comes to a complete stop looking behind them. "Hey Adora. You see that right?" Catra has a claw raised and is pointing to Brightmoon castle where a massive spire of light spirals into the sky. Dark clouds are gathering at the point casting shadows over Brightmoon that are even now extending to the edge of the whispering woods.

"You find Bow, I'll find the queen. Without another word Adora takes off running with Catra behind her.

* * *

Gasping for breath Adora bursts through the doors to queen Angela's chambers. She sees Glimmer laying underneath the darkened moonstone with Angela slumped over her. "Your majesty!" Adora rushes over to the monarchs side placing a hand on her shoulder. Slowly the queens eyes crack open looking dazed. "What happened? From outside the castle we saw the beam of light, the whole kingdom is covered in shadows and the moon stone is dark!"

The Queen's faces scrunched in pain. "I-I had to do something. For Glimmer." queen Angela looks down at the still unmoving Glimmer and places a hand on her cheek. "I tried to force the magic of the runestone into her but I-" Adora places an arm around the queen as she sways to the side. "It was too much. I lost control, and the magic came flooding out." The queen raises a hand towards the blackened stone, the surface of it shimmers faintly before dimming. "I'm sorry, but I had to try. I couldn't lose her."

Still supporting the queen Adora looks down at her confused. "You don't have to say sorry. We all want Glimmer to come back. The moonstone will recharge right? We can try again when it does."

Queen Angela shakes her head. "No, you don't understand. The light of the stone is what has enchanted the forest to keep the Horde away. In my attempt to save my daughter; I've doomed us all."

* * *

Adora climbs the stairs onto the castle balcony where Catra and Bow are standing. Bow is holding a periscope looking out over the whispering woods while Catra stands next to him with her arms crossed and her tail flicking in agitation. Catra turns to look at Adora as she arrives. "Let me guess bad news."

Adora grimaces. "The moonstone is fried, and without it the Horde won't have any trouble crossing the woods to attack Brightmoon."

"Sounds about right." Neither Catra or Bow look surprised. "Bow spotted some movement in the forest not long ago. With our luck is there any chance that they weren't Horde scouts."

With a sigh Bow closes the periscope. "Whoever they were they're gone. Our luck isn't that bad is it?"

Chuckling Catra begins to count on her fingers. "Salineas got attacked the day we decide to go there, Dryll got overrun with robots as soon as we arrived, not to mention the Mystacor mess."

Even with Bow's boundless optimism he can't argue against that. "That's. Wow really? I'll just go ahead and send a distress message to the other princesses."

Catra nods. "That is probably a good idea."

Bow passes Adora as he walks towards the stairs and offers her a solemn nod before he makes his exit. Now with just the two of them here Catra looks at Adora seriously. "Adora, this is bad."

"I know."

"Do you though?" Catra turns to lean against the wall standing face to face with Adora. "Adora, that forest was the only thing keeping the Horde from conquering Brightmoon. These idiots have no walls and a pitiful army, of low tech, undertrained rebels."

Frustrated Adora crosses her arms as well. "I know Catra. This is bad, pointing it out isn't helping anything."

Catra shakes her head. "Help? This place is doomed. We can't fix the forest or create some other defense from scratch in the forty hours or so it will take for Hordak to realize what's happened and march an army here. There is no, 'helping' this."

"So what do you think we should do? Run away?" Catra's eyes flicker to the ground. Adora sighs walking over the balcony railing and leaning against it so that she's standing next to Catra. "You're right. Brightmoon is doomed. Even if all the princesses come I'm not sure how we'll hold back the Horde." Adora releases the railing and reaches out to grab Catra's shoulder, turning her so that they are face to face. "But I'm still going to try. I won't hate you for running, but I won't."

Catra grimaces at the words. It's not that they're unexpected, in fact that is exactly what she thought Adora would say. But that doesn't make it good. "I thought you would say that." In a rare moment of unhidden affection Catra walks forward and wraps her arms around Adora's waist and rests her chin on the blond girl's shoulder. She can feel Adora complete the hug around her back. "I've joked about you getting me killed, but don't you think this is a little too much?" Catra sighs. "We both know I can't just leave you here. Whatever happens we're in it together."

Adora's hands start to rub calming circles on Catra's back. She tries her best to smile despite the fact that Catra can't see her face. "Hey, as long as we have each other right?

* * *

Adora opens the door and walks into the conference room which has been serving as their command center for the past few days. All of Brightmoon's ranking military officers are in attendance as well as the members of the princess alliance, that is, Bow, Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, and Ent-. Adora pauses recounting the figures. "Where are Catra and Entrapta?"

One of the knights, a commander stands from his chair. "Erm, I believe princess Entrapta has decided to make her way into the dungeons to resume work on-. On Whatever it is that she's building down there. Ms. Catra went to accompany her if I recall correctly. If you would like I can send someone to fetch them, Princess Adora."

Still unused to the title Adora shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'm sure that they'll be more helpful down there than in here." The soldier nods and resumes sitting. With Queen Moon out of so distraught over the fate of her daughter, and Glimmer firmly out of commission, weirdly the chain of command seems to have fallen to Adora who is the only princess here who isn't tied to another kingdom, even if her claim to the title of princess is almost entirely ceremonial. She uncomfortably takes the commander's seat at the head of the table. "Any news on the Horde advancement?"

From her left Bow pulls out a report, and passes a copy to Adora speaking while she skims it. "Our scouts have reported increased movement. We've confirmed the sighting of at least three hundred."

Adora grits her teeth. Horde forces in that number in the whispering woods means that Hordak is done testing the waters. They're looking at a full assault. Adora looks to Frosta who despite her age has a better sense of battle tactics than any other Etherian she's come across. "How are our defenses looking? Are we ready for a Horde invasion?"

Frosta stands up from her chair to better point at the map of Brightmoon spread across the table. Her finger moves across the southern and western wall. "We've managed to fortify these areas with the materials we have available but," Her hand points to the east, "This area is mostly undefended." Before Adora can ask her next question Frosta beats her to it. "We lack the materials to cover this section, and the amount of time it would take to get those and fortify the wall is most likely insufficient."

Very likely, if the reports from their scouts are at all accurate, an attack tomorrow morning or perhaps evening is most likely. "Alright then, it looks like our best bet is to concentrate our forces there." Adora points at the unfortified eastern wall. Adora looks to knight that spoke earlier. "Sir Damian, how many soldiers can we have mobilized by midnight tonight?"

At the word midnight the soldiers face tightens in a grimace. "So soon?" He takes a moment to scratch his beard. "We can have at most fifty knights ready, as well as one hundred and twenty militia men. However if we ready them all by midnight and the attack does not happen until midday, our troops will already be exhausted."

While her force captain training had began to teach Adora about troop management in this case leaving it to someone more experienced seems the wiser option. "I expect an attack at dawn or dusk tomorrow. I'll leave management of your troops to you but we want to concentrate our forces on the eastern side while still defending the south and the west. Make sure your men are ready."

The knight rises and gives a short bow. "As you wish princess." With Adora's nod of dismissal he leaves the room leaving only the members of the princess alliance.

Mermista looks at her reflection in a knife, "I know I've said this before, but we're probably all going to die."

"I'll admit that It doesn't look good." Adora sighs allowing herself to slouch in the presence of her friends, leaning against the table. "We'd understand if you want to leave."

"Ugh." Mermista grunts leaning with her palm in one hand. "Oh I want to, and I'd be so out of here if you didn't save my kingdom from the horde like a month ago. But you did so, yaaay friendship. Or whatever." Despite her complaining Mermista's words come accompanied with a smile.

Perfuma's hands come together in front of her. "Absolutely! The best friend squad doesn't abandon its own. Plus I think you two aren't giving us enough credit, we've beaten the Horde before and we'll do it again!" Perfuma's smile appears to light up the room giving everyone at least a little hope. Bow smiles brightly nodding to Perfuma in agreement.

Princess Frosta however looks at the map in measured dissatisfaction. "Our defenses won't hold against a coordinated siege, we lack the appropriate man power to fully repel their attack or launch any sort of counterattack of our own, and our intel of the enemies forces is spotty at best." With each statement some of the cheer Perfuma had brought disappears, the cheer chipping away with Frosta's icy disposition. "However Brightmoon is the largest opponent to the Horde. If this kingdom falls the others will follow shortly. If we do not repel the Horde here, then we will not get another chance."

Despite her young age Frosta's words carry perhaps the most weight at this table. As somber as they are though they give Adora some hope, she had half expected the other princesses to leave once they realized how dire things were here, yet despite their almost certain defeat no one was running, everyone was scared but that only caused them to gather together and become stronger. Adora smiles, "We do have one advantage though." The rest of the group turns to look at Adora surprised. "I used to be in the Horde. So I can guarantee, that right now they're underestimating us." Adora's smile slips into something more akin to Catra's malicious grins. "And that is how we're going to beat them."

* * *

Exhausted from a day of battle preparations it's late when Adora finally retires to her bed chambers, after assuring that in her absence everything would be taken care of. When she enters the room Catra's head perks up from where she's curled up on the bed. Just the sight of her brings a small smile to Adora's face. Curious she asks "Where have you been all day?"

Sitting up Catra shrugs. "With Entrapta mostly."

Adora slips off her shoes as she walks around the side of the bed. She doesn't bother getting under the covers instead choosing to lay on top of them with Catra who abandons her previous position to lay closer to Adora. "With Entrapta doing what?" For all that she's asked not a single person has been able to tell her what the two of them have been working on so intensely for the past few days. If Adora wasn't so busy practically running the castle she would have went to check herself.

Catra shrugs as she finds her favorite spot on Adora's shoulder to lean into. "Honestly just trying to keep her on track. That girl cannot focus." Before Adora can ask what Catra is keeping Entrapta focused on, Catra distracts her with another question. "How is the queen?"

That's a hard question. "Better? I guess. She's doing her best to get the crystal back up at least." Adora exhales heavily. Ever since they came back from the Fright Zone Queen Angela hasn't been all there. Adora didn't notice it at first but now it's glaringly obvious. Adora is one of the few people that the queen has even spoken to since then. "Glimmer is really important to her. She's trying her best but, at this point we can't rely on her." Even if right now what they need is a Queen with her experience.

"Hey." Catra looks up at Adora with a small smile and places a hand gently on her cheek. "You're doing a great job Adora. No one here could take over like you have."

Compliments from Catra? Either she's really doing a great job or Catra knows it what she needs to hear, either way. Adora leans slightly to place a slight kiss on Catra's forehead. "Thanks. We're going to have a long day tomorrow. Let's get some rest."

Catra's chest starts to rumble in contentment and Adora closes her eyes feeling the pull of sleep approaching."

…

Seemingly only moments later both Catra and Adora jolt out of bed from the sound of a tolling bell. Years of Horde drills and readiness training allows the two of them to begin preparing before even fully awake. Adora grabs her sword and jumps to her feet pulling on her shoes while Catra runs for the door, calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to grab Entrapta! You better save some Horde for me!"

Catra's gone before Adora can get a word out. She has to trust that Catra knows what she's doing, because Adora has her own things to worry about.

* * *

She-Ra stands in front of the eastern gate where the mass of the Horde attack force will be coming from. Mermista stands next to her twirling her trident and behind her are as many Brightmoon knights that could be prepared for the battle. The other members of the princess alliance are in key positions defending the city. Perfuma and Frosta are positioned along the fortified walls as their powers allow them to defend a much wider area than anyone else allowing more soldiers to back up She-Ra. Bow is on the castle wall, ready to use his bow and arrow for long range support. Meanwhile Catra and Entrapta are… She-Ra looks over to Mermista, "The Horde will be here any moment! Where are Catra and Entrapta?"

For her part Mermista just shrugs. "How should I know? Isn't Catra your girlfriend?"

She-Ra blinks in confusion. "Wait, what's a girlfriend?"

"Oh my god Perfuma was not kidding."

Before She-Ra can reply they hear a shout from the wall. _"Incoming!"_

The first wave of Horde soldiers were coming.

She-Ra looks to Mermista. "Ready?"

The Salinean princess rolls her eyes while gripping her trident in both hands. "I was born ready."

She-Ra raises the sword of protection as she looks back at the assembled knights and soldiers behind her. "For Etheria, and for Brightmoon!"

* * *

With another grunt She-Ra tilts a Horde tank on it's side and uses it to take cover from the never ending rain of Horde munitions. She uses the moment of reprieve to survey her injuries. She-Ra is only nearly invincible, most of the small weapons fire bounces off of her but even without the Shadow corps the Horde doesn't play gentle. She has a large burn on her left side from a grazing tank shot, she almost definitely has a cracked rib from when a skiff rammed into her, and she's been walking with a limp for more than five minutes now.

Luckily at least from here it seems that the Horde hasn't managed to pierce the gate yet. She-Ra has been focusing on disabling as many of their siege weapons as possible and trusting the defense to her friends. Unfortunately that meant separating from Mermista but knowing her she'll be fine, Mermista is just about the toughest princess there is.

A shot scorches the ground near She-Ra reminding her that she's in the middle of a battle still, and she has work to do. She plants the sword of protection into the marshy ground and grabs the tank by a tread, hurling it into the enemy line. When the troops scatter, she transforms the sword of protection into a shield and leaps towards the scattering troops. "Raa!" With a vicious swing the knocks three soldiers away with her sword while using her other hand to punch one in the helmet, cracking it.

Instead of rushing forward the troops in front of the princess spread out putting her in the path of a grenadier squadron all aimed at She-Ra. Reflexively she raises her shield, knowing that the resulting impact will hurt but hoping that the shield and She-Ra's powers will keep her on her feet.

She feels the rush of heat but the impact never comes. She peeks over her shield to see a scorching crater where the troops were previously standing. A misfire? A shadow moves over She-Ra, and she turns to see a figure standing at over ten feet tall with tank treads for legs and enormous metal arms covered in weaponry. The sun reflects off of their shiny metal surface, one arm is extended and smoking from it's most recent attack. The metallic figure has a plexiglass chest piece where She-Ra can clearly see Catra at the controls of this metallic beast, with Entrapta sitting behind her in the cockpit waving excitedly at She-Ra. "Hello tall one!"

At a loss She-Ra merely stares in confusion. With the enemies in their immediate vicinity removed Catra turns to She-Ra bringing the machine closer to her and lowering a hand. "Hey Adora. Entrapta and I are going to take this baby right to the back line and end this. You want a ride?"

She-Ra blinks at the giant tank robot. At least now she knows what Entrapta and Catra have been working on for so long. "I guess so?" Tentatively she climbs onto the mecha's arm.

Once She-Ra is holding on the robot's treads begin spinning rapidly propelling them forward. Somehow over the sounds of both the machines and the battle She-Ra can hear Catra yelling. "I bet you Entrapta and I can get more of them than you can."

A challenge? Finally back to a familiar subject She-Ra grins. "Not a chance!"

* * *

Adora leans back into the meeting room chair, as they discuss the aftermath of the battle amazed that the castle and Bright moon are still here. Even more so looking at the results it looks like they did amazingly well. As with all battles there were some casualties but far below what was expected. Hordak almost certainly could have sent a bigger army but as Adora had predicted he seems to have underestimated them. Even so for the majority of the battle their position could best be described as 'surviving' but the introduction of Catra and Entrapta's 'mecha tank' as they called it swiftly turned the battle. Buying queen Moon enough time to bring the moonstone back up. Among the princess alliance the only major injuries are Adora's bruised ribs and Mermista with a mild concussion. Glimmer is still unconscious but other than that everyone is in surprisingly good condition.

Honestly the thing that confused Adora the most was how Entrapta and Catra were able to build a giant robot tank without anyone else knowing about it.

"When?"

Entrapta hums in delight swallowing a tiny cookie. "It was Catra's idea! We started the planning phase when we first met in Dryll! You were there." The purple haired princess pulls out her tape recorder and presses a button.

" _So do you think it's possible?"_

" _Hmm, A tank person? That sounds absolutely fascinating! What should we use for the power source? Perhaps that first one's disk? No too many bugs."_

" _Bugs? Where are they? I'm gonna smash em!"_

" _There aren't any bugs Adora. Stop squirming or I'll drop you!"_

Everyone in the room cracks a laugh at Adora's intoxicated sounding voice. Even Frosta cracks a smile, while Perfuma, Bow, and Mermista, unapologetically laugh at Adora's embarrassment. At this point Adora isn't sure if she wants to remember what happened in Dryll or if she's better off forgetting.

Adora's mouth opens and closes for a few seconds with no words coming out. She turns to look at Catra who is sitting with her feet on the table sporting a cocksure grin. "Hey Adora, do you remember the day we got here? I think it was this room actually."

 _"What do you mean 'just a tank'?" Catra pulls her feet off of the table and turns to face Adora with an incredulous look on her face. "Tanks are awesome. They go wherever they want and can blow up anything they don't like. You wish that sword turned you into a tank." Catra starts to break into giggles before she can finish the statement, which causes Adora to laugh even harder._

Adora looks at Catra incredulously. "So your telling me that based on that off hand conversation you've been scheming with Entrapta behind my back for weeks to build a super weapon?"

Shrugging Catra nonchalantly replies. "That's pretty much exactly what I just said, so yeah."

* * *

Finally with the stress of the day and the battle behind them Adora leans back into the uncomfortably soft bed and relaxes. Of course she isn't alone, as usual Catra is right next to her leaning into Adora's warmth as she stares at the ceiling. "I still can't believe that we did it. I mean the Horde is still out there and we have a lot to do if we want to stop Hordak, but still. We actually thwarted a Horde invasion."

Yawning against her Catra replies. "Of course we did. As long as we're together-"

"-Nothing really bad can happen." Adora finishes their age old promise. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure that I ever really believed that. I just wanted you to feel safer with me."

"I know." The silence hangs in the air as Catra gently holds onto Adora careful not to put pressure on her injured ribs. "But that doesn't mean it can't be true. So far it's been pretty accurate."

"I guess so." Adora's thought drift back to the battle, or more precisely right before the battle. "Hey Catra, do you know what a girlfriend is?"

Catra thinks for a second before shrugging. "Not sure, it sounds like some silly Etherian term. I remember it being mentioned in one Glimmer's books."

Adora raises a curious eyebrow. "Since when do you like to read?"

"Trust me it was a one time thing." For some reason Catra's face morphs into a lecherous grin, "If you didn't have bruised ribs right now I would show you why."

Not understanding Adora chooses to continue. "Well I don't know exactly what it means but Mermista seemed to think that you already were my girlfriend. I think it might be a love thing."

"And this is important because?" Catra asks unsure why this is important to Adora.

Adora blushes even though she's not sure why. "Well, I've already told you that I have no idea how this love relationship stuff works, so I'll just ask. Do you want to be my girlfriend."

With a sigh Catra pulls away so that she can position herself on her hands and knees looming over Adora. "Adora neither you or I really understand or care about these Etherian terms. I barely understand what love means so why are we even using these weird words?"

Blue eyes meet mismatched ones as Adora looks up at Catra. "I don't know, what else are we supposed to use? It's not like we had anything like this in the Horde."

Catra smiles gently down at Adora. "So let's drop the terms. Adora." Catra looks so deeply into Adora's eyes that Adora feels like she can't possibly look away. "I want to be with you. I want to fight with you, sleep with you, and have fun with you. There are so many things that I want to do with you, and only with you. Things that I'd get angry if I saw you doing them with anyone but me. Do you feel the same way?"

Swallowing nervously Adora continues looking up, captivated by blue and yellow eyes. "I do. I can't imagine a life without you with me. It feels like you've always been there, and I don't ever want you to leave me. Just the thought of you doing, _that_ with anyone else makes me upset." Adora starts to smile more as she speaks slowly raising her hands to wrap them around the back of Catra's head, tangling her fingers in Catra's messy mane.

Somehow just saying the words aloud make everything clearer. Love was such a confusing term. A foreign Etherian concept, but this is something both of them can understand.

Catra smirks down at Adora as she leans in closer so that their lips are nearly touching. "I like the sound of that much better."

* * *

 **-END-**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Catra raises an eye as she hears a loud crash as she grabs an apple flying from the dropped lunch tray. She's none too surprised to see Adora already by Glimmer's side helping the girl up. "Glimmer are you ok?" The blond girl quickly kneels beside Glimmer helping her up.

For her part Glimmer is a mix of embarrassed and annoyed. "Adora I'm fine! It was just a little trip."

Mostly ignoring the girl's frustration Adora helps Glimmer up and grabs a towel to help clean the spilled food off of her. "Still I should have helped carry your food. You are still recovering."

Through Adora's worrying she misses the way Glimmer's eye twitches.

"Are you feeling tired? If you want we can take the food to your bed?"

Glimmer exhales sharply.

"Or maybe you should go rest more, you don't want to over exert yourself."

Glimmer clenches her fist and Catra decides to intervene before she has to watch Adora get punched. "Relax Adora. Glimmer's fine. The queen said as much and if watching you hover around her is starting to annoy me I'm sure Glimmer is tired of it."

"Thank you!" Glimmer takes a seat at the table crossing her arms ."Listen to your girlfriend Adora. Mom said that all I needed was time to rest under the crystal. I'll be back to one hundred percent in just a few days."

"But-" Adora bites back the words noticing Catra's expression before sighing. "Alright I get it. But you will let me know if you need anything right?"

Glimmer can't help but to relent at the girl's earnest expression. "You'll be the first person to know I promise." She gives Adora a pat on the shoulder and a smile before sitting down placing her now empty tray in front of her. Grinning Catra places the caught apple in the center of it. "Thanks Catra, I'll just get more later."

Still grinning Catra stands up. "No need princess, just take Adora's food we're leaving anyway."

Adora looks up confused. "Where are we going? I'm pretty sure we don't have anything else to do for at least a few hours?"

Catra smirks as she takes Adora's hand, "I can think of one thing for you to do."

Glimmer Audibly groans as Adora slowly stands up confused. "I'm pretty sure I didn't forget anythin-" Adora is cut off as Catra tugs on her hand pulling them more inches apart. She looks into Catra's mismatched eyes and gasps. "O-oh right, that."

While already eating Adora's food Glimmer remarks. "We get it already, now can you two please get a room?"

Catra laughs as she leads Adora by the hand into the hallway. "That's the plan, princess!"

* * *

"That's amazing!"

"Isn't science always amazing!"

Adora walks around the corner of the dimly lit room to see Bow and Entrapta excitedly standing over a small glowing piece of technology. "There you guys are." She moves a little closer to look at their project. To her it looks like a glowing cube with some wiry technological parts sticking out of it. "Oh that's a really cool…lamp?"

Bow pats her on the shoulder. "It's much cooler than a lamp. Entrapta?"

The purple haired princess claps her hands together before snatching the cube off of the table. "Oh this is perfect, time for a live test!" She bolts to another table in the room where a disassembled Horde rifle lays with some wires poking out of it.

Bow takes a step away from Adora pointing at her sword. "You might want to use that."

Confused and alarmed, Adora puts a hand on the blade, "Wait why would I-" small lights on the rifle light up and Adora jerks the sword of protection in front of her on reflex. With a deafening bang the rifle explodes leaving only a twisted heap of metal and fried wires in its place. Adora blinks, only lowering the sword after a few seconds of silence. "Uh, was that supposed to happen?"

"No." Bow sighs as he walks over to the now scrap metal. "Entrapta and I have been experimenting with First One's tech to try and automate some defences for the border. Entrapta came up with a way to try and store the magic of forest as a battery."

Adora takes another look at the blasted heap of metal on the desk. "I'm guessing it's not going well?"

Before Bow can answer Entrapta pops in between them with an excited smile on her face. "Well? It's going great!" Entapta gestures wildly towards the site of the explosion. "The prototype battery held enough power to blast apart a rifle made of Horde steel, with that kind of power storage we could create automated turrets and defenses that would be functioning for weeks! Or I suppose bombs if we're feeling lazy. And that's only the prototype! If we can get enough copper wire to-"

Adora can feel her eyes glaze over as Entrapta launches into an entire techno babble lecture. Bow interrupts with a question causing Entapta to launch into another lengthy monologue. Slowly Adora steps back towards the door, "Yep defenses sound good, I'll just leave it to you then." And she quickly makes her escape before she can get dragged into an electronics lesson.

* * *

"C'mon, you're almost there." Ahead Catra opens the door to Glimmer's room, Adora starts to nod in thanks but has to shift to support Glimmer as the girl stumbles again.

"Sorry Adora... I'm just so… tired." Glimmer yawns between every few words, eyes drooping as she fights to stay awake for just a few more steps. "It just...hit me... all at once."

Gently Adora smiles down at Glimmer as she half pulls the Glimmer into her own room. "It's ok, Glimmer. You're still recovering, don't worry your mom said you'll be better in no time, you just need rest."

Still outside Catra closes the door behind Adora and Glimmer turning towards the new set of footsteps approaching. Mermista walks towards her raising one hand in a lazy wave. "Hey Catra. Is Glimmer around?"

Shaking her head Catra pushes off of the wall towards the Salinean princess. "You just missed her. Adora's putting her down for bed now. Better luck tomorrow."

Confused Mermisa looks out the nearby window. "Uh, bed? It's like, two thirty, and is Adora her mom now or something?"

"Adora seems to think so." Catra smirks at the thought. "Oh yeah I guess you haven't been around. Glimmer is still recovering from our fight in the Fright Zone. She's been sleeping through most days. Today she managed to stay up for.." Catra glances out the window at the sun. "Eh, about 4 hours? So it's progress."

Before Mermista can reply the door behind them opens and Adora quietly steps out closing the door behind her. She looks up surprised to see someone other than Catra in the hall. "Mermista? What are you doing here?"

"Wow, I feel soooo welcomed." The water princess rolls her eyes while smiling at Adora. "Maybe I haven't heard from you guys since the battle ended so I came to make sure you weren't all dead? You're welcome by the way."

Catra rolls her eyes, at Mermista's response. "Gee… Thanks."

"Your welcome." Mermista flips some hair over her shoulder. "So how have things been around here? I saw a bunch of those, robot-gun-thingies on the way here."

Adora nods, "Oh, the turrets? Well at least they're supposed to be. Bow and Entrapta have been working on some automated defenses. After last time we've decided not to rely solely on the magic forest for our defences."

"And we're going to be the first of these idiot kingdoms to have an _actual wall_ to defend us." Catra crosses her arms in annoyance. "Feel free to take notes."

Grinning Mermista, places her hand on her hip. "Maybe some of us are tough enough not to need walls?"

"What about the Sea Ga-"

Adora is silenced by Catra placing a hand on her mouth. "Correct me if I'm wrong Adora, but does this princess think she's half as tough as I am?"

"Catra I don't think that-"

"Half?" Mermista laughs. "I admit that you can fight Cat girl, but you've never fought me." The Salenian princess smirks placing a hand on her trident.

Catra's eyes light up in excitement but before she gets too carried away she looks over to Adora, who smiles back at her. "Go ahead. She's tougher than the other princesses so you don't need to play too nice. Just don't tell Bow, you know how he is."

"You aren't going to come watch?" Catra's ears flatten slightly in confusion.

"I would but I promised Entrapta I'd help her test her targeting thing. She needs someone who can get shot at and not die." Smiling Adora leans in and kisses Catra on the cheek. "But i'm happy to switch if you want to dodge bullets instead."

Laughing Catra pulls back and starts walking down the hall with Mermista. "Not a chance. I'll see you tonight then." She says winking at Adora.

Mermista fakes a gag, "Ugh, Can you guys stop being cute for like ten seconds?"

* * *

Opening the door to their room Adora smiles, seeing Catra already laying across the bed using a knife to sharpen her claws. "So how did the fight go?"

Catra smirks up at Adora while making room on the bed. "How do you think it went?"

With a relaxing sigh Adora eases onto the bed putting an arm around Catra who is already pressed against her side. "Hmmm, I haven't heard about Salineas declaring war on us yet. You held back?"

The cat girls grin widens as she holds two of her claws an inch apart. "Only a little. She's actually pretty tough. For a princess of course."

Grinning Adora reaches over to the sword that lay against their nightstand while simultaneously rolling over on top of Catra. She grins at Catra, "I think I know one princess that you don't have to go easy on." Catra is trapped looking into Adora's blue eyes. Adora whispers, " _For the honor of Grayskull_ "

The bed shifts as Catra can feel the weight of She-Ra, of Adora pressing down on her. Slowly Catra reaches up and places a hand on She-Ra's cheek. With her eyes half lidded, Catra practically purrs. " _Heeey, Adora._ "

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Hello, before I say anything else I just want to thank all of you for reading! Writing this story was a blast for me. So much so that I came back and made this epilogue, to put a nice bow on things._

 _That being said, I've gotten a few people asking if I plan on continuing this story in a similar manner for the later seasons, so I want to make clear that I have no intention of continuing this story beyond this point, I consider it finished._

 _My goal in writing this was always to mirror the first season with just the idea that Adora would have at least tried to bring Catra to brightmoon with her. Mostly because when I re-watched Season 1 it really bothered me how Adora cared so much for her friends but it seemed like she completely forgot about Catra for like 3 episodes. Just to clarify I don't think the direction the show went was bad in any way, I only write fanfiction about stories I love, this direction just personally interested me more and fanfiction is my way of exploring those ideas._

 _So yea, that's pretty much all I had to say. Just to wrap up tldr style._

 _I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading this, but like all roads this has come to an end,_

 _Good bye!_


End file.
